Between a Vampire and a Werewolf
by PuhSP30
Summary: Y así empezamos a trabajar en el plan para rescatar a Lizzie, mi prima. A Lizzie, mi mejor amiga y la hija de Emmett y Rosalie. A Lizzie, que por cosas del destino, era la chica de la cual Alec y Seth estaban enamorados.
1. Prefacio

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**Prefacio**

**Reneesme POV**

- ¡Seth no lo hagas! – grité lo más fuerte que pude pero el gran lobo color arena salió disparado hacia Alec.

El impacto fue el de dos rocas: Alec se defendía y Seth atacaba cegado por la ira. Ambos eran veloces en sus ataques pero ninguno se dejaba alcanzar por el otro. Incluso siendo mitad vampiro se me dificulto ver quien era quien en esa pelea.

– ¡Seth! ¡Alec! ¡Deténganse ahora mismo! – gritó mi padre y corrió a separarlos.

Toco pasó en cuestión de segundos: Emmett cogió a Alec por la espalda y papá se atravesó en el camino de Seth; él no le haría daño a mi papá, a su amigo. Seth fue detrás de un árbol, cambio de fase y regresó con la expresión más encolerizada que le vi jamás. Seth siempre era tranquilo y amable, pero ahora la más horrible mueca de ira cruzaba su rostro. A pesar de que llevaba una pantaloneta roída – Y yo siempre me burle de Jake y de él por andar semidesnudos – estaba totalmente asustada por su expresión y también por la de Alec. Este último tenía una mezcla de emociones en el rostro: ira, celos, angustia, frustración, desolación…

– ¡Tú maldito chupasangre! ¡Esto es tu culpa! – rugió Seth para el asombro de todos los presentes. El nunca se expresaba así de los vampiros. Mi padre lo agarró del hombro para que no fuera de nuevo por Alec.

– Cálmate Seth. – ordenó mi abuelo Carlisle, ya que los puños de Seth, así como todo su cuerpo, temblaban visiblemente.

– ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡Este pedazo de idiota la entrego a los Vulturi! – gritó de nuevo preso de la ira.

La expresión de Alec se encolerizo más, ahora la ira lo dominaba completamente.

– ¡Yo no la entregue! – Le respondió Alec tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre de Emmett. – ¡Ella se fue por tu culpa, estúpido perro!

– ¿Por mi culpa? ¡Ella se fue para poder salvar tu desagradecido trasero! ¡Tú eres su sentencia de muerte! – gruñó Seth.

Una sombra cruzó por la mirada de Alec: su expresión era dolida y parecía que se fuese a derrumbar.

– Ya basta – dije después de efectuar varias respiraciones para intentar dejar el pánico que me invadía y trataba de hacerme llorar (Aunque fácilmente pudo haber sido Jasper) – Mi prima no va a volver si siguen comportándose de esta forma. Tenemos que ir por ella antes de que haga una locura. – no lo aguante más y rompí en llanto.

Jacob llegó hasta mí y me abrazo. Mis lágrimas empaparon su pecho desnudo.

– Tranquila Nessie, vamos a detenerla. – Rose tocó mi hombro tratando de consolarme. Ella seguramente estaría peor que yo en esos instantes.

– ¡Oh cielo! Tranquila nena, nada le va a pasar a Lizzie. – Emmett dejó a Alec y corrió a abrazar a Rose que sollozaba sin lágrimas. Alec no hizo ademan de acercarse a Seth pero Jasper se acercó a él, era más una medida preventiva que otra cosa.

Todos sabían que Jasper y Alec se habían hecho muy amigos. De hecho, a mi me pareció que Jasper trataba de reconfortarlo.

– Hay que actuar rápido o será demasiado tarde. – habló mi abuelo Carlisle tratando de que la situación no se nos fuera de las manos a todos.

– Muy bien, yo iré por ella. – anunció Alec.

– En tus sueños, yo iré por ella. – reprocho Seth.

– Esto no se puede hacer a la ligera, la vida de Lizzie corre peligro. Necesitamos un plan – dijo mi papá tratando de evitar una nueva pelea. – Tenemos que planearlo bien y rápido.

Y así empezamos a trabajar en el plan para rescatar a Lizzie, mi prima. A Lizzie, mi mejor amiga y la hija de Emmett y Rosalie. A Lizzie, que por cosas del destino, era la chica de la cual Alec y Seth estaban enamorados.

* * *

**_¡Hello! Bueno aquí esta mi segundo fic :) Yo amo a Alec y últimamente leo muchos fics sobre él. Así que me anime a escribir un fic sobre Alec y se me ocurrió que Seth apareciera._**

**_Sugerencias, quejas o reclamos presionen el botón verde. :D_**

**_Kiss,_**

**_Paula_**


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**I. Un Nuevo Comienzo**

**Edward POV**

"¡Edward!" Me llamó Alice.

Yo estaba en la sala mientras Emmett jugaba con Nessie. Alice estaba de caza y al parecer no estaba muy lejos si me podía llamar mentalmente. Salí de la casa y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba mi hermana.

– ¡Alice! ¿Qué te… qué estás viendo? – estaba arrodillada con la mirada pérdida.

– Edward… – su voz sonaba lejana. – encuéntrala. ¡Sálvala!

– ¿A qui…? – no pude terminar la frase porque en ese instante vi a lo que se refería.

En la visión de Alice, una niña pequeña estaba siendo atacada por un enorme oso. Cuando la visión terminó, Alice se puso de pie y me miró.

– ¡Edward tienes que salvárla! ¡El oso la encontrará en pocos minutos!

– ¿Dónde se encuentra la niña? – dije con decisión.

– A unos 2 kilómetros de aquí. ¡Apúrate!

Corrí a velocidad vampírica y llegue justo cuando el oso iba a atacarla. La pobre niña – que no superaba los seis años– se había desmayado. En pocos segundos la puse fuera del alcance del oso y corrí con ella hacía donde nos esperaba Alice.

– Llevémosla a casa para que Carlisle la examine.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todos estaban en la sala.

"_¿Qué es eso que traen…? ¡Es una niña!"_ pensó Rosalie.

– Papi, ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Nessie jalando de mi camisa.

– Si Edward, ¿Quién es ella? – inquirió Rose alarmada.

– Es una niña– anunció Alice– Tuve una visión en la que escapaba de su casa porque su padre la maltrataba, eso fue hace dos días y no le di mucha importancia, pensaba que iría a un orfanato o algo por el estilo. Pero hoy mientras cazaba tuve una visión en la que se unía a nuestra familia como…como hija de Rose y Emmett. – Alice hizo una pausa para que todos pudiéramos asimilar la noticia.

Cada miembro de la familia no cabía de su asombró. Carlisle la mirada preocupada:

"_Tengo que revisarla, quizás este herida"_

"_Como mi hija… ¡Mi hija!"_ canturreteaba Rose mentalmente.

"_Su olor es un poco… apetitoso"_ se alarmó Jasper.

"_Oh pobre angelito, maltratada por su propio padre"_ pensaba Esme muy maternal, como siempre.

"_¿Una hija? ¿De Rose y mía?"_ Emmett no cabía de su asombro.

– Después de esa visión, – continúo Alice– llame a Edward para que la buscáramos pero tuve otra visión en donde era atacada por un oso. – Rosalie miró a la niña horrorizada. – Edward la rescató y nos ahorro el trabajo de buscarla. – Alice sonrió.

– Déjame revisarla – pidió Carlisle.

Le pase la niña y la examino en el sofá.

– Esta desnutrida y muestra algunos signos de maltrato, tal y como dijo Alice.

– ¿Es muy grave? – murmuró Emmett.

– No, se recuperara con los cuidados necesarios.

– Muy bien, Emmett y yo nos encargaremos de ella. – soltó Rosalie.

– Rosalie, no podemos hacerla miembro de nuestra familia. Es muy arriesgado para ella. – dije suavemente.

– Además que… ¿Cómo la educarían? Pequeña tu padre y yo somos vampiros, al igual que tus tíos y abuelos. Ah y tu prima es un hibrido. – habló Jasper. – Sin mencionar el peligro que representa su…– calló de repente. No quería delatar que la sangre de la niña le era apetitosa.

– No te preocupes cariño, nada le va a pasar a Lizzie. – respondió Alice tranquilamente, consciente de lo que sentía Jasper. – Tú te inmunizaras a su olor.

– ¿Lizzie? – preguntó Bella.

– En realidad se llama Elizabeth, igual que su madre. Ella murió al nacer Lizzie y su padre la culpa por la muerte de su esposa. La niña ha crecido maltratada por su padre y carga con la culpa de la muerte de su madre. – contó Alice.

– Pero eso no es justo, no fue culpa de ella – pronunció Reneesme con voz rota y rompió a llorar.

Bella la abrazo para consolarla. Mi dulce niña aparentaba la misma edad que Lizzie, sólo que ella tenía 3 años en realidad.

– Lo sé Nessie, por eso ella escapó. – prosiguió Alice. – En su inocencia infantil, salió de su casa queriendo encontrar la cabaña de una hada madrina que había leído en un libro. Se internó en el bosque hace dos días y con hambre, exhausta y buscando la cabaña dio con ese oso.

– ¿Estás segura que la niña no corre ningún problema al quedarse con nosotros? – Preguntó Carlisle– Siempre podemos llevarla a un orfanato.

– ¡No! Alice no ve ningún peligro para ella, así que puede quedarse. – replicó Rosalie que estaba sentada en el sofá con la niña en brazos.

– Cariño, ¿Y qué dirán los Vulturis? – inquirió Jasper preocupado.

– Oh, no hay que preocuparse por ellos. Para cuando se enteren de la existencia de la niña, ella tendrá dieciséis y no la considerarán una amenaza.

– ¿La vez convertida en uno de nosotros? – preguntó Bella.

Rosalie miró con más interés a Alice, ella no quería que su nueva hija se convirtiera en un vampiro. Ella quería algo mejor para ella.

– No. Al parecer Emmett y Rose la van a educar con la mentalidad de "Ser humano es mejor que ser vampiro." – contestó Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

– Supone un alivio para mí – suspiró Rosalie.

– Pero– prosiguió Alice– ella tendrá un don especial.

– ¿Un don especial? – preguntamos Rosalie y yo al tiempo.

– Si, ella es telequinética. Aunque sea humana ese don será muy visible. – informó Alice.

Elizabeth comenzó a despertar en los brazos de Rosalie.

– ¿Dónde…estoy? – murmuró mirando a todos lados.

– Con tú nueva familia. – le sonrió Rosalie.

* * *

**_Este capítulo es más como una introducción, obviamente necesaria._**


	3. Visita Inesperada

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**II. Visita Inesperada**

**Lizzie POV**

- ¡Lizzie! ¡Liz! – me despertó Reneesme mientras me movía como un bulto de papas en mi propia cama.

¡Detesto que haga eso! ¡Y ella lo sabe!

– ¡Liz! ¡Lizzie! – me urgía. Ni me inmute, este juego lo podían jugar dos. – ¡Elizabeth Marie Cullen Hale! – me gritó muy cerca.

Eso me sacaba más de casillas pero seguía sin moverme.

– Elizabeth – detestó que me llamen por mi nombre completo – si no te dignas a mirarme, porque sé que estas despierta, le diré a Alice quién fue la que utilizo y perdió su querido bolso _Gucci_.

Me senté en la cama de un saltó.

– No querida Nessie, ya te pongo atención. – mi tía Alice me mataría si se entera que fui yo.

– Mucho mejor. – Sonrío.

– ¡Eres increíble! – Dije fingiendo molestarme– Sabes que detesto que me despierten como tú lo acabas de hacer y por si fuera poco ¡Me llamaste Elizabeth!

– Ese es tu nombre, ¿No? – se burló.

Le saqué la lengua.

– Ok, ya. Lo siento pero lo que tengo que decirte es urgente.

– ¿Qué cosa es? – dije levantándome de la cama.

– Adivina quién es la novia oficial del alfa de la manada de lobos. – sonrió de oreja a oreja, expresión que yo imité.

– ¿Ya son novios? – pregunté emocionada. Nessie asintió– ¡Es una excelente noticia! – canturreé mientras la abrazaba.

– Lo es. Te hubieras enterado anoche pero cuando llegue de mi cita con Jake ya estabas dormida.

– Es bueno que me enteré hoy, si me hubieras despertado de esta forma ayer te hubiera sacado a patadas de mi cuarto.

– Gracias por la advertencia – dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. – Vístete, que te estoy esperando para desayunar y tengo hambre. – y salió finalmente.

Entré a la ducha y el agua caliente relajo mis músculos y me dio espacio para pensar.

Mi familia es la más extraña que pude encontrar jamás. Desde el día en que Edward me salvó de ese oso, pase a formar parte de la familia Cullen. Los primeros días con mi familia no los recuerdo muy bien: la primera semana la pasé en una cama tratando de recuperarme de mi desnutrición, de mi estancia de dos días en el bosque y de las heridas que me provoco mi padre biológico.

Cuando estuve sana otra vez, mi madre me contó que eran ella y toda la familia. Me dijo que aunque yo fuera diferente a ellos, todos me amaban y querían que me quedara. A mi modo infantil de verlo, eso era mejor que la cabaña del hada madrina.

Desde entonces soy una Cullen. Toda mi vida ha sido un cuento de hadas: mis padres (Rosalie Y Emmett) se han encargado de mí desde que llegué. Aunque siento un cariño innato por mi madre biológica (Cosa que no siento por mi padre biológico, lo veo como un desalmado), para mí, mi única madre es Rosalie. Mis abuelos y mis tíos me han consentido y amado desde siempre, al igual que a Nessie. Aunque sea una casa con ocho vampiros y una hibrida, es el mejor hogar que la vida me pudo haber dado.

Mi prima y yo somos muy unidas. Reneesme y yo nos criamos juntas y, a pesar de que ella es ocho años menor que yo, (Ella aparenta dieciséis y esa es la edad que yo tengo. Sin embargo, piensa y actúa como una adolecente, igual que yo podría decir.) somos muy parecidas. Ambas tocamos piano, nos gusta leer y tenemos un gran estilo de la moda, aunque esto último es gracias a nuestra tía Alice. Ness es mi mejor amiga.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con unos jeans negros, una blusa lila con talle debajo del busto y unos _Converse _azules oscuros. Peiné mi cabello, alisé mi flequillo y me puse una cinta del mismo color de la blusa, mis rizos cayeron libremente por mi espalda.

Ness y yo físicamente sólo nos parecíamos en nuestra piel (Blanca como porcelana) ya que yo tenía el cabello castaño claro casi como un rubio oscuro, ella lo tenía café como el de su madre; yo tenía los ojos grises y ella color chocolate; ella era un poco más alta que yo.

Suspiré.

Ness era mucho más bonita que yo, a mi manera de verlo. Así mamá dijera que no era cierto, siempre lo había visto de ese modo. Todos en la familia eran bellos e impactantes y yo era la humana entre vampiros; a pesar de que fuera bonita, mi belleza era eclipsada por el resto de mi familia.

Baje a la cocina donde Reneesme me esperaba para desayunar.

– ¿Qué hay para comer hoy? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

– Wafles, chocolate caliente y fruta picada. – contestó Nessie que empezaba a comer. – Tardaste siglos, muero del hambre.

– ¿De las dos quién se demora más alistándose? – la reté.

– _Touché._

Desayunamos mientras Nessie me relataba con lujo de detalles su cita con Jake.

–…caminamos por la playa y entonces bajo la luz de la luna, que estaba increíblemente hermosa, me dijo que fuéramos novios oficiales. – sonrío al terminar.

– Supongo que tu padre lo sabe también.

– Oh, no. He sido muy cuidadosa en no pensarlo delante de él. Igual sabes que el plan B es el escudo de mi mamá. – me contó mientras se metía un pedazo enorme de fruta.

– Muy cuidadosa hasta hoy – dijo Edward entrando a la cocina.

– ¡Papá! – lo regañó Ness.

– Lo siento querida, pero oí todo lo que le contaste a Lizzie.

Nessie lo miro enfurruñada.

– Buenos días Edward. – lo saludé con una sonrisa.

– Buenos días Lizzie. – me besó la coronilla. Edward era como mi segundo padre.

– ¿Dónde están mis padres?

– Están cazando con Jasper, Carlisle y Bella. – me respondió Ness.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos dirigimos a la sala.

– ¡Lizzie! ¡Ness! Hoy vamos a ir de compras – anunció la duendecillo dando salticos.

– Pero fuimos ayer. – replicó Nessie. Se podría decir que heredo un poco la aversión a las compras de Bella.

– No veo por qué no podemos ir hoy también. Además, a Liz le faltan algunos regalos de cumpleaños.

– Mi cumpleaños fue hace una semana. – comenté divertida.

Alice hizo un pucherito de lo más infantil.

– Supongo que un bolso nuevo combinaría muy bien con mis zapatos nuevos. – me rendí.

– ¡Perfecto! – canturréteo Alice dando salticos.

– ¿Qué es perfecto? – inquirió Bella mientras llegaba con los otros de cazar.

– Que por lo menos alguien en esta familia se digna a hacerme feliz. – replicó Alice mirando a Ness y a Bella.

Edward y yo estallamos en risas.

– ¡Cielo ya estas despierta! – me saludó mi padre mientras me elevaba del suelo y me abrazaba.

– Hola papá. Este… no puedo… respirar.

– Lo siento, nena. – me bajó de nuevo al suelo.

– Basta de contratiempos, ¡nos vamos! – dijo Alice jalando del brazo a Reneesme y a mí.

– Espera…– Alice miró a Nessie desesperada – Tengo que ir por el bolso de Liz y el mío. – se excusó.

– Está bien, apúrate. – la urgió.

– Te acompaño. – me uní a Ness.

Subimos por nuestros respectivos bolsos y al bajar Alice estaba teniendo una visión.

– ¿Qué ves? – le preguntó Jasper que la tenía abrazada por los hombros.

– Ellos vienen…en realidad, _él _viene. – habló con voz lejana.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó mi mamá alarmada.

– Alec Vulturi. – respondieron al unísono Edward y Alice.

¿Un…Vulturi? Empecé a temblar de miedo. Los Vulturis, la sanguinaria familia real de los vampiros mandaría a uno de los suyos. ¿Qué harán cuando se enteren que los Cullen, otra vez, tienen una protegida humana? ¿Y si decidieran eliminar a la humana que sabe demasiado? ¿Considerarían también peligrosa a Ness y la matarían también? El jarrón que mi abuela Esme había traído desde Japón empezó a moverse de un lado al otro por la sala.

– Cálmate Liz. – me dijo Jasper y mandó ondas de calma. – Tienes que calmarte si no quieres que toda la sala empiece a levitar.

Respiré hondo varias veces y me calmé. El jarrón japonés cayó contra el suelo y terminó hecho pedacitos.

– Lo… siento– me disculpe mirando a mi abuela Esme.

– No es tu culpa cariño. – me reconfortó.

Yo era telequinetica. Cuando emociones muy fuertes me invadían mi don se salía de control y podían ocurrir accidentes como el que acababa de pasar. Podía mover con mi mente, siendo consciente, objetos pequeños como un salero o un celular; pero cuando mis emociones me dominaban me descontrolaba y podía mover hasta el sofá. Efectivamente, si no me calmaba, podía hacer levitar la sala completa.

– ¿Vienen por Ness? – inquirió preocupada Bella.

– No hay que preocuparse. – Nos tranquilizó Alice – Mandaran a Alec a revisar el crecimiento de Ness, eso es todo.

– ¿Y qué hay respecto a Lizzie? – Preguntó mi padre mientras me abrazaba para calmarme.

– ¿Recuerdan que el día que llego Lizzie les dije que cuando los Vulturis se enteraran de su existencia no la considerarían peligrosa? Pues Alec informara a sus maestros y ellos determinaran que solo es otra protegida de los Cullen sin ninguna importancia.

Toda esa explicación suponía un alivio para mí. Podría vivir para celebrar mi próximo cumpleaños.

– ¿No querrán que la transformemos? – preguntó mi abuelo Carlisle.

– ¡No! – se alarmó mi madre.

– No lo consideraran necesario. – la calmó Alice.

A pesar que mis padres (En realidad sólo mamá, papá era más flexible en ese asunto) me habían educado con la política de "Ser humano es mejor que ser vampiro", yo no había descartado la idea de transformarme algún día. ¿Por qué ocasionar tristeza a mi familia con mi muerte? ¿Por qué si podía vivir joven y feliz por siempre, lo iba a rechazar? Sin mencionar la curiosidad que sentía sobre cómo sería mi don siendo vampira. Además, por fin estaría a la altura de mi familia: siendo bella y poderosa.

Sólo Edward y Ness sabían que pensaba así (Edward sabía porque me podía leer la mente) y solo Nessie me apoyaba, él pensaba como mi madre.

Había estado sopesando la idea después de mi dieciseisavo cumpleaños. Tal vez cuando cumpliera unos diecisiete o unos dieciocho le pediría a mi abuelo Carlisle que me transformara. Le rompería el corazón a mi madre, pero estaba segura que luego ella entendería que así era lo mejor.

– ¿Cuándo viene… este nuevo visitante? – preguntó mi abuelo.

– En tres días. – contestó Edward.

La tensión iba bajando, sea porque ya no había peligro o porque Jasper nos había calmado.

– Dado las nuevas circunstancias, creo que la salida de compras se cancela, ¿Verdad Liz? – buscó Nessie mi apoyo.

– Por supuesto, es una razón de peso.

Y antes que Alice pudiera replicar, Nessie me arrastro hacia la salida.

– Daremos un paseo. – anunció mientras cogía las llaves del Volvo de Edward.

No tuve que preguntarle a dónde íbamos.

– La Push, aquí vamos. – dijo mientras encendía el auto.

* * *

**¡Hello! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero poder subir otro hoy. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a:**

**_Chili Black: _Que bien que te guste el triángulo amoroso que trato de formar :P. Lamento decirte que Lizzie no es la pareja de Seth (Ups spoiler) pero no tengo corazón para dejar a Seth solito. Espera y veras que pasa. Y si, a mi también me gusta Rose y Emmett como papas :D **

**_GirlGryffindor: _De veras muchas gracias por tu review, me puso muy feliz :D Yo también después de tanto leer sobre Alec termine amándolo (L) Y tu historia me encanta, la estoy siguiendo desde que la empezaste. Prometo pasar y dejarte un review.**

**Gracias :)**

**Kiss,**

**Paula**


	4. La Push

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**III. La Push**

**Lizzie POV **

No tuve que preguntarle a dónde íbamos.

– La Push, aquí vamos. – dijo mientras encendía el auto.

Mi familia y yo vivimos en Forks desde hace dos años, más o menos. Cuando ellos me encontraron vivían en Alaska, a pocos kilómetros de la familia de Tanya. Nos mudamos a Forks, principalmente, por el clima: es nublado como para que podamos salir pero no tan frío como el de Alaska. Mudarnos supuso un gran alivio para mí: me gusta el clima frío pero el de Alaska era exagerado. Otro beneficiado de la mudanza fue Jacob, ya que teniendo a Ness cerca podía cumplir mejor con sus funciones de alfa: el pobre iba a visitarla semanalmente y eso le dificultaba sus obligaciones.

Llegamos a la casa de Jake en 20 minutos.

– ¡Ness! – exclamó Jake al vernos llegar.

Reneesme abrió la puerta y salió disparada a sus brazos.

– ¡Jake! – dijo mientras este la alzaba por los aires.

– Luces muy hermosa hoy. – la elogió Jacob.

Ness sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Yo ya había bajado del auto y procure mirar a otro lado. Ver a Jake y a Nessie me provocaba un vacío que no sabía con que llenar. Para mí todo el tema de la improtación y eso de "Ella es todo lo que más quiero y necesito", me parecía muy romántico. Si, romántico…e inalcanzable para alguien como yo. Considero que historias de amor como la Ness y Jake o la de Edward y Bella, solo le suceden a personas especiales, personas destinadas a eso. Yo no me considero acreedora a algo así.

Desde que Jacob le confesó que estaba enamorada de ella, Reneesme tiene un brillo especial en los ojos y de eso ya tres meses. Ahora son novios oficiales.

– Hola enana. – me saludó Jake que se acercaba cogido de la mano de Ness.

– Hola gigantón.

– Prefiero ser un gigantón que una enana – me recriminó.

– Es preferible es una enana… al menos yo quepo, sin dificultad, en cualquier parte. – me burlé.

Jacob me miró divertido y supe por su mirada lo que planeaba hacer.

– No te atrevas perro…– le advertí.

No me escucho y me alzó por los tobillos dejándole colgando de cabeza.

– ¡Bájame arremedo de pincher! – chillé mientras trataba de liberarme.

– Bájala Jacob. – me ayudó Ness.

– Muy bien. – y sentí como me soltaba.

Iba caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Iba a doler, Jacob me sostenía por lo menos a un metro del suelo. Me soltó y en vez de caer al suelo caí en unos brazos fornidos y… cálidos.

– ¿Intentabas matarla? – preguntó Seth, mi salvador.

Seth se había convertido en mi mejor amigo desde que nos mudamos a Forks, era como un hermano para mí.

– Sería un dolor de cabeza menos para el mundo. – dijo Jacob mientras abrazaba a Ness por la cintura.

– No sé cómo lo soportas Nessie, yo ya hubiera terminado con él. – hablé tratando de conservar algo de dignidad.

Ness sólo reía ante nuestro comportamiento, desde que nos conocemos Jake se porta así conmigo y yo me porto así con él. Era un círculo vicioso.

– Sería una terrible perdida para el mundo. – me ayudó Seth.

– Lo ves Jacob, hay gente que me aprecia – le sonreí a Seth.

Me giré para ver a Nessie y me miró con una expresión cautelosa. ¿Qué hice ahora? Oh claro, seguía atrapada en los brazos de Seth. Su temperatura corporal me estaba empezando a incomodar.

– Sethy…me podrías bajar.

– ¿Por qué? – me miró directamente a los ojos.

Ya era bastante vergonzoso que me tuviera tan pegada a él como para que ahora me mirara de esa forma. Sentía mis mejillas arder.

– Seth bájala. – ¡Nessie al rescate!

Me bajó pero atrapo mi mano a la suya.

– Y… ¿qué quieren hacer? – preguntó Jake.

– Podríamos dar un paseo por la playa y luego comer algo. Lizzie y yo no hemos almorzado. – propuso Ness.

– Apoyo la moción. – dije tratando que mis mejillas no se pusieran más rojas.

Seth asintió y así empezamos el camino hacia la playa.

Habíamos pasado parte de la mañana y toda la tarde en la playa. Seth y yo habíamos hablado buena parte del día y ahora estábamos en silencio.

– ¿No te parece hermoso la relación de Ness y Jake? – le pregunté a Seth mientras miraba como jugaban a la orilla del mar.

– Si…la improntación es algo…romántico. – ¿Qué le pasaba? Seth nunca titubeaba.

– Es algo muy romántico. – me giré para ver a mi acompañante y su mirada me dejo con las palabras en la boca.

Estábamos sentados en un tronco que el mar había arrastrado hasta allí. La mirada de Seth intentaba decirme algo…algo que ya me había dicho antes.

– Seth…– susurré.

– Sólo quiero que lo intentemos… si no funciona bien. – dijo consumido por los nervios.

– Seth…yo no… podría. Sabes lo que significas para mí…yo no…– no pude acabar.

Hace un mes Seth me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mí y fue un golpe duro. El era como un hermano y no me esperaba eso de él. Aunque nuestra amistad no se vio afectada por esa declaración, Seth no se había rendido.

– ¿Nos vamos, Liz? – llegó Nessie a salvarme.

– Sí, ya casi es de noche y al fin no almorzamos. – me pare del tronco y no fui capaz de mirar a Seth.

Llegamos a casa de Jacob para recoger el Volvo.

– Te veré mañana. – le susurró Ness a Jake y le dio un apasionado beso.

Miré a otro lado. Grave error.

– Mañana… iremos a visitarlas. – me dijo Seth tímidamente, casi ni me miro.

Había hablado en plural, eso supuso un alivio para mí.

– Te espero. – Le sonreí. – Adiós. – si esa tarde no se me hubiera declarado de nuevo me habría despedido con un fuerte abrazo. Esta vez sólo me despedí con la mano y subí al Volvo antes que pudiera pasar nada más.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, hasta que Ness me preguntó:

– ¿Otra declaración de Seth?

– Sí…– dije con voz rota.

Ness paro el auto y me abrazo.

– Lizzie no es tu culpa. Es algo que sólo pasó. – me consoló.

– ¡Pero lo hago sufrir! Cada rechazo es como un puño en su cara. – rompí a llorar.

– Pero, ¿qué más puedes hacer? Sería peor que aceptaras una relación con él, que al final, sólo le haría más daño a Seth.

– ¿Crees que hago bien? – pregunté limpiando mis lágrimas.

– Por supuesto. Además, ¿qué tal que encuentres a ese _alguien?_ Sería un error terrible que estuvieras en una relación con una persona a la que no amas…de esa manera.

Ness sabía que yo quería a Seth…como un amigo solamente.

Llegamos a casa a eso de las siete de la noche.

– ¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó mi madre apenas cruzamos el umbral de la puerta principal.

– ¡Uff! No hace falta que les preguntes, el hedor es más que suficiente. – habló mi padre tapándose la nariz.

Me reí con ganas. Aunque no lo supiera papá me acababa de subir el ánimo.

– ¿Almorzaron? ¿O esos perros no saben cuidar de ustedes? – nos preguntó Bella que se levantaba del piano donde se encontraba con Edward.

– Sí. – mentimos al tiempo.

Papá, mamá y Bella miraron a Edward buscando una confirmación.

– Si lo hicieron. – nos ayudó.

– Muy bien. – nos miró mi madre – Bella, ¿me acompañas a hacerles la cena?

– Claro Rose.

Y ambas salieron hacia la cocina. Mi padre nos miro divertido y se fue de nuevo a jugar videojuegos con Jasper.

– Es la última que les paso. – nos advirtió Edward volviendo a tocar.

Ness y yo nos miramos y nos reímos tontamente.

Terminamos de cenar y nos dirigimos a la sala donde se encontraba toda la familia reunida. Estábamos mirando The Vampires Diaries (Algo irónico) cuando el control que sostenía Alice cayó al suelo. Tenía una visión.

La visión duró unos pocos segundos.

– ¿Qué viste? – preguntó Mi abuela.

– Los Vulturis adelantaron el viaje de Alec. Llega mañana.

* * *

**¡Hello! Como prometí, hoy subí también este capítulo.**

**En este cap quería mostar la relación que tenían Seth y Lizzie.**

**Gracias por sus reviews: **_**crazy chikle kileute**__**, **__**btvs22**__**.**_

_**GirlGryffindor: ****Si, ya viene el boom Alec-Seth :D Que bueno este gusto el anterior capítulo y ojala te guste este. Yo también me identifico con Lizzie en eso de convertirse o no, obvio si estuviera en su lugar. En el próximo capítulo abra un Alec POV :D**_

**Kiss, **

**Paula**


	5. Una Escapada, Una Misión y Una Pelea

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**IV. Una Escapada, Una Misión y Una Pelea**

**Reneesme POV**

- ¡¿Cómo que mañana?! – pregunté casi gritando.

A mi lado, Lizzie comenzó a temblar de miedo otra vez. Yo no le temía a los Vulturis, intentaron matarme una vez pero fracasaron y eso me daba la suficiente certeza que no lo intentarían de nuevo. Pero Liz les tenía terror, el terror que un humano puede tenerles a unos vampiros sanguinarios y milenarios.

La mesa de centro comenzó a levitar sin que Lizzie lo pudiera evitar. Pase mi brazo sobre sus hombros tratando de reconfortarla.

– Tranquila Liz. – dijo Jasper mientras le mandaba olas de calma.

– No hay que preocuparse – nos informó Alice– Al parecer, Alec últimamente no se lleva muy bien con Dimitri y eso está provocando "Tenciones internas" entre la guardia. Así que Aro adelanto su viaje con la esperanza de apaciguar los ánimos.

– No hay de qué preocuparse, Lizzie. – habló dulcemente mi abuela.

Lentamente la mesa empezó a bajar hasta quedar en su lugar.

– Esta casa parece a veces una embrujada. – rió nerviosamente Lizzie.

– Lo sé nena. Con tu tía Alice y con tu tío Edward, cualquier casa parece embrujada. – bromeó Emmett tratando de tranquilizarla totalmente.

Funcionó, Lizzie estalló en sonoras carcajadas. Y pasado el momento de tención, volvimos todos a ver la tele. Cuando el programa terminó Liz y yo nos disponíamos a ir a la cama.

– Buenas noches familia. – dije mientras me levantaba del sofá.

– Hasta mañana– se despidió Lizzie.

– En un momento subo a arroparte. – comentó Rose maternalmente.

– Mamá, no es necesario. No tengo ocho años. – se excusó Lizzie.

– Está bien. Sin embargo, subiré a darte las buenas noches.

Liz puso los ojos en blanco y ambas subimos hacia nuestras habitaciones.

– Que duermas bien – se despidió Liz mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto.

– Espera Lizzie. – la detuve antes que entrara a su cuarto. – No crees que está muy temprano para dormir…

Y, para nosotras, lo estaba.

– Tienes razón, hasta ahora son las diez…

Ambas sonreímos pícaramente.

– Ve y ponte algo…_lindo _– me dijo Liz mientras me empujaba a mi habitación.

– Supongo que tú te pondrás la pijama para tu madre. – mi tía Rose nos mataría si se enterara de nuestras "Salidas nocturnas".

– Te veré en un rato. – y entró a su habitación que estaba frente a la mía.

Liz y yo a veces hacíamos "Salidas nocturnas", que no son tan graves como suenan. Simplemente, íbamos a uno o dos bares hasta la madrugada y regresamos a casa como si nada. Lográbamos ingresar con identificaciones falsas (Conseguirlas con J. Jenks fue más difícil de lo que pensábamos) ya que ambas aparentábamos dieciséis y sólo Lizzie tenía esa edad.

Entré a mi cuarto a buscar algo _lindo_ para ponerme. Terminé por elegir una blusa larga color azul turquesa, con unos leguis y unos botines negros. Deje mi cabello suelto y las ondas de este tenían una caída perfecta. Tomé un bolso con lentejuelas negras y empaque unos cuantos dólares y mi inseparable celular.

Salir de parranda a escondidas, siendo tus padres vampiros, sería una locura total sin la ayuda de un cómplice. En este caso era mi abuela Esme. _"Sólo se vive una vez… si me logró explicar"_ nos había dicho Esme, por eso nos ayudaba.

En nuestra ausencia, y todavía no sabíamos cómo, Esme lograba disimular nuestra escapadita y cuando volvíamos lo hacíamos por la puerta principal: Esme siempre estaba ahí para abrirnos. Cuando llegábamos, la casa, o por lo menos la sala, estaba vacía y eso nos permitía subir a nuestras habitaciones sin riesgo de ganarnos un castigo. Nunca nos habían descubierto y hace más de cuatro meses que lo hacíamos.

Espere a que Liz me mandara el mensaje de texto para que fuera a su cuarto.

Siempre salíamos por la habitación de Lizzie, ya que su balcón daba hacia la parte de atrás de la casa, en cambio, el mío daba hacía el frente. Yo bajaba primero, bueno, saltaba primero y después ayudaba a Lizzie a bajar. Tener una prima mitad vampiro tenía sus ventajas para Liz.

Se tardo su buena media hora.

Mi tono de mensaje (_Kiss me_ de _The Cranberries_) sonó fuerte y claro y miré el mensaje, podría ser Jake en vez de Liz. Era Liz:

"_Estoy lista. Toca en la puerta de Esme para avisarle y ven a mi cuarto."_

Salí de mi habitación y caminé dos puertas más allá de la mía hacia la habitación de Esme y Carlisle. Toqué dos veces en la puerta y me dirigí a velocidad inhumana al cuarto de Liz. Con dos golpes en su puerta, Esme sabía que íbamos a salir.

– Toc, toc – entré abriendo suavemente la puerta. – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

– Mamá llegó más tarde de lo que predije y el resto de tiempo lo use para elegir qué ponerme, vestirme y peinarme. – replicó con una sonrisa.

Lizzie tenía un gran sentido del estilo: llevaba una blusa negra pegada con un chaleco gris, unos jeans entubados bien ajustados con unos tacones. Sus risos los había aliso un poco y su cabello lucia muy ondulado. Como detalle final llevaba una cinta de brillantes negra en el cabello al estilo de los 70´s.

– ¡Vamos! – susurramos al tiempo emocionadas.

Salté por el balcón – ya tenía mi buena práctica – y espere a que Lizzie empezara a descender por una cuerda sujeta a una baranda del balcón. A mitad de camino Liz se soltó y yo la recibí. Caminamos a unos quinientos metros lejos de la casa y hacia la carretera, allí nos esperaba Esme con el Mercedes de Carlisle, aunque no siempre era el Mercedes de mi abuelo.

– No regresen muy tarde y cuídense una a la otra. – nos recomendó muy maternalmente.

– Así lo haremos. – contestamos igual que todas las veces anteriores.

Esme nos dio un beso en la coronilla a cada una y se fue hacia la casa.

– Yo conduzco – dijo Lizzie deslizándose en el asiento del conductor.

Lizzie (como una buena Cullen, por supuesto) conducía velozmente y en cuarenta y cinco minutos estuvimos Seattle. Visitamos dos bares con entrada exclusiva donde, por supuesto, buen soborno al que cuida la entrada nos permitió entrar.

– Esme nos va matar por llegar tan tarde. – comentó divertida Lizzie mientras pasábamos a toda velocidad por la última curva antes de llegar al lugar donde siempre dejábamos el auto. Eran las seis de la mañana.

Dejamos el auto y corrimos hacia la casa, Liz tuvo que correr descalza porque con tacones le era imposible. Llegamos a la puerta principal y, como siempre, nos miramos con complicidad antes de entrar.

Golpeé la puerta una vez, señal para Esme de que éramos nosotras. Esperamos a que ella abriera. En vez de mi abuela con una sonrisa de alivio al ver que regresábamos, nos abrió el nuevo huésped de la familia Cullen: Alec Vulturi.

**Alec POV**

– ¿Alec? – llamó Jane a mi puerta.

– Sigue. – contesté.

– Los maestros quieren verte. Debe ser una nueva misión. – me informó desde el umbral de la puerta.

– En un momento voy. – dije sin dejar de ver la televisión.

– Muy bien. – respondió Jane y cerró la puerta.

"_¡Perfecto! Otra misión"_ pensé sarcástico.

Estaba totalmente cansado de mi vida, si es que a _esto _se le puede llamar vida. Misión tras misión durante trescientos años y seguía sin encontrarle sentido. Lo único que me ataba a esta existencia de matar por matar, era mi hermana. La única persona que me quedaba en el mundo y la única prueba de que antes de convertirme en un monstro fui feliz.

Jane prefería la protección de Aro que vagar por el mundo expuestos. Aunque ella siempre mostraba una cara fría y calculadora, en el fondo tenía miedo a la soledad. Sólo por mi hermana pertenecía a la guardia desde el día en que Aro nos salvo de la hoguera. Sólo por ella cumpliría otra misión que, como las anteriores, me importaba un comino.

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al encuentro de mis maestros.

– ¡Bienvenido Alec! – me saludó Aro.

– Maestros– hice una pequeña reverencia.

Aro y Cayo asintieron con la cabeza. Marco como siempre se mostró indiferente, él era indiferente a todo.

– Querido Alec, mis hermanos y yo hemos querido encomendarte una misión – anunció Aro.

– Serviré complacido a mis maestros – mentí.

– Queremos que pases una temporada, un mes o dos, con la familia de Carlisle para comprobar el crecimiento de la joven Reneesme. – Me informó Cayo – Partirás en dos días, de modo que llegues al tercer día por la mañana.

– Entiendo maestro.

– Toma – Aro me entrego un sobre de manila sellado. – Aquí están tu pasaporte, tu identificación, una tarjeta débito con una buena suma de dinero, tu boleto de ida y vuelta y demás documentos que necesitaras para poder viajar. También ten esto – me dio una cajita de color gris. – son lentes de contacto que deberás cambiar cada dos horas para disimular el color de tus ojos. – concluyó Aro.

"_Estos malditos ojos color escarlata" _me maldije internamente.

– Comprendo maestro…si no es más, me retiró. – hice ademan de irme pero Cayo me detuvo:

– Espera...–me giré para encararlo – Tendrás que llegar a un acuerdo con Carlisle sobre tu alimentación. Ya sabes que los Cullen son "vegetarianos" – ridiculizó la palabra.

– Así lo haré – hice otra reverencia y salí hacia mi habitación.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me relaje un poco leyendo algo y después vi algo de televisión. Al caer la noche salí a dar una vuelta por castillo, era una estructura magnifica y yo amaba la arquitectura antigua.

– ¡Alec! Pero que sorpresa. – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

"_Maldición" _pensé.

¿Por qué no pude quedarme en mi habitación? Ahora tendría que lidiar con el pesado de Dimitri.

– Dimitri, ¿por qué paseas por el castillo como un alma en pena? – contesté mordazmente.

– Siempre tan estúpidamente gracioso, niño.

Él sabe que detesto que me llamen así. Aparentó ser alguien de dieciséis pero no lo soy.

– Soy mayor que tú… y más poderoso. No lo olvides – lo empujé para seguir mi camino.

– ¿Crees que con eso me asustas? – me impidió el paso.

– No lo sé, dímelo tú. Y por tu bien espero un _sí _como respuesta. – lo amenacé.

– Créeme, un niño como tú no me asusta. – y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Ambos éramos buenos y veloces luchadores. Estábamos en un corredor donde un humano no vería nada pero eso no era problema para nuestra sofisticada visión. Sus ataques eran precisos, sin embargo, yo era más ágil.

– ¡Alec! ¡Dimitri! – Nos llamó mi hermana – ¡Deténganse! – ordenó.

Ninguno paro su ataque.

– ¡Genial! Pelea. – Félix había llegado.

– Cállate, esto no es "genial" – lo regañó Jane.

– ¡Dimitri! – Se alarmó Heidi – ¡Detente!

– ¡Alec! – chilló Jane.

Este último gritó me distrajo y provocó que Dimitri me derribara contra la pared que terminó hecha pedazos. El impacto me aturdió. Dimitri iba por mí pero Jane se interpuso:

– Muévete un centímetro y te arrepentirás el resto de tu existencia. – lo amenazo Jane con voz monocorde.

– Mira como tiemblo – respondió Dimitri dispuesto a pasar sobre ella.

– Tócale un cabello y te las verás conmigo – la defendió Félix.

– No te atrevas a hacerle algo, Félix. – apoyó Heidi a Dimitri.

Por unos segundos un silencio mortal reinó. Dimitri se disponía a romperlo y continuar con la pelea, pero llegó Marco.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó fingiendo interés.

– Nada maestro. – contestó Jane.

– ¿Nada, eh? Habláramos de esto con mis hermanos.

Los cinco lo seguimos a la sala de reuniones.

– ¿Qué sucede hermano? – preguntó jovialmente Aro.

– Al parecer, otra pelea entre Alec y Dimitri.

– Es la cuarta esta semana. – nos reprochó Cayo.

– Dado que ya nos cansamos de…estas "Tenciones internas" – habló Aro serio – será mejor que partas hoy mismo Alec.

La misión en la casa de los Cullen no era una matanza, pero no me apetecía en los más mínimo. Consideraba a los Cullen como un muy extraño clan, pero suponía un alivio poder alejarme por un tiempo del idiota de Dimitri.

– Así lo haré maestro.

* * *

**I back with another chapter :D**

**Tratare de terminar otro hoy y que sea sólo subirlo mañana. Perdón si el Alec POV es carente de... romance digamos. En el próximo capítulo será un Alec POV no romántico pero interesante xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews a :********_LiahDragga_****_, _****_Twistrock_**

_**GirlGryffindor**__**:**_ **Espero que de aquí en adelante no te haga esperar tanto por un capítulo. Con está historia me siento muy inspirada y por eso subí dos capítulos ayer. Quise que la relación de Seth y Lzzie fuera más estrecha para agregarle más picante al asunto :P Muchas gracias por tus reviews, me ániman a escribir. Un abrazo.**

**Sus reviews me sacan muchas sonrisas (:**

**Kisses, **

**Paula**


	6. ¿Amor a Primera Vista?

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**V. ¿Amor a Primera Vista?**

**Alec POV**

Salí directo a mi cuarto para empacar. Mi maleta consistía en algo de ropa, unos cuantos libros, mi computador portátil y mi nuevo ipod. La tecnología de los humanos me fascinaba.

Jane me acompañó al aeropuerto.

– Te extrañaré. – me dijo mirándome a través de unos lentes de sol.

– No te preocupes, no me voy para siempre. Además tienes a Félix. – bromee.

Jane enarcó una ceja.

– Lo que tú digas, hermanito. Igual que tengas un buen viaje. – le di un abrazo y me dirigí al abordaje del avión.

El vuelo fue terriblemente fastidioso. Cambiarme las lentillas suponía una tediosa carga. Al final, opté por hacerme el dormido. Llegué al amanecer a Seattle. Tomé una avioneta hacia Port Angeles y a las seis de la mañana estaba en la entrada de la casa Cullen.

– Bienvenido Alec – me saludó Carlisle.

– Dr. Cullen.

– Oh no, por favor llámame Carlisle.

Asentí.

La casa era grande y luminosa. En la sala se encontraban Alice, Jasper y… Esme, por poco olvido el nombre de la esposa de Carlisle.

– Bueno, creo que ya conoces a los presentes. – habló Carlisle – Edward y Bella están… en su cabaña y Emmett y Rosalie están de caza. Espero que te sientes a gusto el tiempo que estés aquí.

Al parecer Alice había informado de mi visita.

– Supongo que conocen el motivo de mi visita.

– Así es – confirmó el Dr. Cullen – Esme te instalara en la habitación que preparamos para ti.

– Gracias.

– Muy bien, me voy a Seattle. Parece que hay una emergencia en el hospital y me llamaron urgentemente. – informó Carlisle.

– Adiós cariño – se despidió Esme con beso.

Carlisle salió y yo terminé de entrar mis maletas, había corrido desde Port Angeles con ellas.

– Alice, Jasper… ¿No iban a dar una vuelta por el bosque? – preguntó la señora Cullen. Podría decir que estaba preocupada y algo nerviosa.

– Oh si, gracias por recordarnos mamá. – dijo Jasper mientras se levantaba del sofá.

– Volvemos en un rato. – anunció Alice y salió de la mano de Jasper por la puerta de la cocina.

– Siéntate Alec. Déjame revisó una cosa arriba y ya te muestro tu nueva habitación – Esme subió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el piso de arriba.

Parecía que ocultaba _algo_ o que estaba preocupada por _alguien, _pero eso como todo lo demás me tenía sin cuidado. Esta era sólo otra estúpida misión y, lamentablemente, no última que tendría que cumplir en mi desgraciada existencia.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Esme seguía arriba, por lo que fui a abrir yo. Abrí la puerta y lo que vi me dejo sin habla. Nunca en toda mi existencia había visto ser más hermoso que el que estaba frente a mí. Su cabello castaño claro se veía rubio con los primeros rayos de sol, su piel marfileña lucia suave y perfecta, sus labios carnosos y rosados se veían como los de un ángel, sus ojos grises me miraron con miedo pero lucían como dos estanques profundos en los cuales me sumergí.

¡¿Quién era ella?! ¿Quién ere ese ángel parado en el umbral de la puerta?

– Eh… ¿hay alguien en casa? – preguntó una chica a su lado que yo había pasado por alto.

No podía hablar, seguía bajo el hechizo de sus ojos.

–Supongo que no. – se respondió la chica de ojos color chocolate.

Desvié mi atención de la chica de ojos chocolate para centrarla de nuevo en _ella._

Sus ojos grises me miraron de una forma que no supe comprender. De repente, un jarrón vino a estrellarse en mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué diablos? – me giré para ver a mi agresor pero no había nadie.

– Calma Liz. – susurró la chica de ojos chocolate.

Me giré de nuevo y la chica de ojos grises estaba… ¿Llorando? Eso era una blasfemia a la vida misma. Un ser tan perfecto como ella no debería llorar.

– ¡Niñas! – gritó Esme detrás de mí.

– ¡Abuela! – gritó la chica de ojos grises y corrió a abrazar a Esme.

¿Abuela? ¡¿Abuela?! No podía ser. Esa chica era humana, ¿cómo podía ser Esme su abuela?

– Nos vemos… después. – dijo la chica de ojos chocolate entrando a la casa. – Vamos – le dijo a la chica de ojos grises y la jaló escaleras arriba mientras esta sollozaba.

Esme me miró alarmada y yo hasta ahora estaba despertando del estado quimérico en el que me encontraba. En ese instante llegó Edward con Isabella.

– Buenos días Esme… – saludó Bella sin reparar en mí. – Oh…buenos días Alec.

– Alec… lo que acabas de ver…– habló Edward – bueno, mereces una explicación.

Bella lo miró extrañada.

– Por supuesto que merezco una. – contesté serio.

– Verás…la chica de ojos chocolate es Reneesme, mi hija y la de Bella. – Así que ella era Reneesme – Y la otra chica, como habrás notado, es humana, sin embargo es miembro de la familia.

No me cabía en la cabeza que una familia de vampiros tuviera como _miembro_ a un humano, sonaba tan ridículo.

– No es ridículo – había leído mi mente – ella es la hija adoptiva de Rosalie y Emmett. Es miembro de esta familia y no representa peligro alguno para nuestro mundo. – concluyo firmemente.

– Dadas las circunstancias… debo avisar a mis maestros. Santiago está en una misión en Vancouver, iré a buscarlo para que informe a mis maestros.

– Muy bien.

Deje mis maletas en la recibidor y me dirigí al comedor de la casa apara escribir una carta a mis maestros informándolo todo. Por alguna razón, una parte de mí, me decía que no informara de la existencia de la chica humana, no era seguro para _ella_. _"Y a mi qué"_ me repliqué a mí mismo. Salí de la casa y corrí de Forks a Vancouver. Aunque me demoré pocos minutos pensé en muchas cosas.

Ahora que no estaba bajo el embrujo de sus ojos, podía pensar con más claridad. Me había comportado como un estúpido, ella era sólo otra humana del montón. Obviamente no representaba ningún peligro para nadie, era frágil y débil. _"Sólo fue la impresión de la primera vez"_ me dije a mí mismo, la chica era linda pero no como había pensando unos minutos antes al punto de catalogarla como un ángel, no era para tanto. "_Sólo es una humana más"_ me repetí. La próxima vez que viera a… ni siquiera sabía su nombre; de cualquier manera la próxima vez que la viera la trataría como una Cullen más, como otro innecesario humano en la familia Cullen.

Encontré a Santiago y a otros de la guardia acabando con unos neófitos.

– ¡Santiago! – lo llamé.

– Alec, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Necesito que lleves esta carta a mis maestros por mí, yo estoy en una misión con los Cullen. – pedí

– ¿Con los Cullen? – preguntó incrédulo.

– Larga historia. En fin, llévala y diles que me envíen la respuesta.

– Como quieras.

– Gracias. – y regresé corriendo.

Cuando llegué se encontraban todos los Cullen en la sala, excepto la chica humana, Reneesme y Carlisle.

– Ya informe a mis maestros y en poco días recibirán el veredicto de si la humana es peligrosa o no y qué debo hacer con ella. – anuncié.

– Esperaremos. – habló con sus vocecita Alice. Parecía que ya conocía la respuesta, seguramente ya la conocía por su esplendido don.

Esme me mostró mi cuarto (era grande con vista a la parte de atrás de la casa, tenía una innecesaria cama y un escritorio de madera de roble. Estaba pintada con un azul celeste.) y desempaqué a gusto mientras escuchaba en mi ipod _Kings and Queens_ de _30 Seconds to Mars. _Cuando terminé me tiré en la cama a seguir escuchando música. A pesar de que estaba el volumen al máximo, podía escuchar en la habitación de al lado el sonido de dos corazones, uno más alterado que el otro.

**Lizzie POV**

Reneesme golpeó una vez en la puerta y esperamos. Estaba muy cansada y seguramente pasaría el resto del día durmiéndome en cualquier parte, así durmiera unas horas en mi habitación para simular que ahí estuve toda la noche.

La puerta se abrió y el chico más bello que había visto en mi vida apareció en el umbral: su cabello era castaño un poco más oscuro que el mío, sus labios eran rosáceos y carnosos, su firme pecho se notaba a través de su camisa, su piel blanca como la nieve lucía suave pero cuando repare en sus ojos escarlata, me puse a temblar. No era un vampiro vegetariano…peor era un Vulturi, era Alec Vulturi. Él tenía sus ojos como llamas clavados en los míos.

Reneesme notó mi tensión y trato de entrar, seguramente estaba más preocupada por el hecho de ser descubiertas que por nuestro nuevo visitante.

– Eh… ¿hay alguien en casa? –preguntó mirando por encima del hombro de Alec.

No respondió y siguió mirándome.

–Supongo que no. – se respondió Ness provocando que Alec dejara de mirarme directamente a los ojos, supuso un alivio pero a la vez quería que volviera a mirarme.

"_¿Estás loca?'"_ me recriminé _"Es un Vulturi, el puede acabar con la vida de tu familia y con la tuya propia, estúpida"_

Volvió a mirarme directo a los ojos. Me sentí con miedo pero a la vez sentí como miles de mariposa revoloteaban inquietas en mi estomago. Al fondo vi como un jarrón empezaba a levitar y con un movimiento brusco se estrelló en la cabeza de Alec.

"_Perfecto"_ pensé sarcástica.

– ¿Qué diablos? – se giré para ver que lo había golpeado.

Estuve a punto de decirle: _"Fui yo y qué"_ ¡¿Qué me pasaba!? Tantas emociones juntas iban a provocar que hiciera levitar la casa completa. Tenía que tranquilizarme y dejar salir mis emociones sin ocasionar daños materiales. Sentí una lágrima en mejilla. Llorar fue lo único que se le ocurrió a mi tensionado cuerpo y en estas circunstancias era algo humillante y patético. Parecería una niña asustada…un momento… lo estaba.

– Calma Liz. – susurró Ness al ver que empezaba a llorar.

Alec me miró de una forma que no supe comprender al ver que lloraba.

– ¡Niñas! – gritó Esme detrás de Alec.

No aguante más.

– ¡Abuela! – grité a todo pulmón y corrí a abrazar a Esme.

Mi abuela me abrazo mientras sollozaba en sus brazos. Mis lágrimas no eran de miedo eran de… ¿Nerviosismo?

– Nos vemos… después. – habló Ness y llegó a encontrarse conmigo. – Vamos – me dijo me jaló escaleras arriba mientras sollozaba.

Llegamos a mi cuarto y cerró la puerta.

– ¡¿Por qué carajos nos abrió Alec?! – gruñó Ness tumbándose en mi puf de color rosa.

Respiré varias veces antes de poder hablar.

– Ness…

– Ahora nos van descubrir… ¡papá va a matarme! Y la abuela… – Ness seguía sin tranquilizarse.

– Nessie…

– No podre ver a Jake… – se alarmó.

Suspiré.

– ¡Reneesme!

– ¿Qué, Elizabeth? – me gruñó.

– ¿No estás preocupada por Alec?…

– Por supuesto, el pobre debe estar tan confundido en estos momentos. – dijo sarcástica.

Enarque una ceja.

– Lo mejor será que duermas un poco…al igual que yo. –le aconsejé.

– Será lo mejor… por ahora.

Ness no quería irse a su cuarto, ya que temía encontrarse con alguien en el corto camino, así que durmió en mi cuarto. Se acostó en mi enorme cama y al minuto estaba profunda. Yo ni me senté en la cama, todavía estaba muy alterada.

Tenía que ser racional, no debía estar nerviosa por el hecho que Alec Vulturi me miró sino por su presencia misma. _"No seas ridícula" _ me regañé _"El es un asesino despiadado y por eso no debes sentir "maripositas", ¡piensa! "_

Mi corazón latía desbocado y procure respirar y calmarme, este ejercicio me llevó algo de tiempo. Caminé como león enjaulado de un lado al otro por toda la habitación. No pegue el ojo en toda la mañana. Iba a pasar de largo y no dormir cambiaba mi personalidad totalmente. Este sería un terrible día.

Desperté a Ness a eso de las once y media para que se fuera a su cuarto y se diera un baño que la relajara. Yo hice lo mismo y funcionó, me relaje en la bañera. Salí y me vestí con unos pantalones blancos entubados, una blusa rosa pálida, una chaqueta de cuero sintético y unas bailarinas negras. Deje mi cabello suelto y con el flequillo liso.

– Bajemos juntas, ¿sí? – me suplico Ness al entrar a mi cuarto. Esa blusa azul celeste se le veía espléndida.

– No bajaría sin ti. – le sonreí.

Salimos de mi cuarto para bajar al encuentro de nuestra adorada familia vampira, que en estos momentos eran nuestros verdugos.

* * *

**¡Hello! Por fin ya se conocieron Alec y Liz. Esperemos a ver que pasa jaja.**

**Tratare de terminar el siguiente capítulo lo antes posible.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:** **_LiahDragga_****_ , _****_minami016_****_ , _****_escorpiotnf_****_ , _****_loveguru1_******

**En serio, mil gracias.**

**Kiss,**

**Paula**


	7. Cambios de Humor

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**VI. Cambios de Humor**

**Lizzie POV**

- ¡¿No pensaron en las consecuencias?! ¡Fueron muy irresponsables!– Nos gritó Edward por enésima vez – ¿Y por qué nunca nos dijeron nada sobre esto? – les dijo a Esme y a Alice.

Por supuesto que Alice sabía, sólo que ella también era nuestra cómplice…sin que nosotras supiéramos.

– Les hubiera dicho si les fuera a pasar algo malo, pero nunca les paso nada…ni les iba a pasar. – contestó tranquilamente Alice.

– ¡¿Por qué eres tan irresponsable?! – le gritó enfurecida mi madre a Alice.

"_Uno, dos, tres respira…exhala." _Me repetí con las manos en mis sienes. Pasar de largo sin dormir ni siquiera una mísera hora cambiaba mi personalidad radicalmente y ahí estaba la prueba. En vez de tomar la reprimenda con cabeza fría y madurez, cada palabra que era pronunciada me provocaba una ira asesina. Al menos no le habían dicho nada desagradable a Esme (Aunque dudaba que lo hicieran, uno no se podía enfadar con Esme) porque de lo contrario, hubiese explotado hace rato.

– ¡Algo les pudo haber pasado! ¡¿Acaso no pensaron en nosotros, su familia?! – continuó mi madre.

– Rose no es para tanto. Estuvo mal que nos hubieran engañado pero a larga no les pasó nada. No fue tan grave. – nos ayudó Bella, que al igual que a mi padre, se lo tomaron de lo más divertidos.

– ¡¿No es para tanto?! ¡¿Qué tal que Alec le hubiera hecho daño a Lizzie?! ¡Algún maleante pudo haber herido a Reneesme! – regañó mi madre a Bella.

– Nena sólo son unas niñas y… – empezó mi papá pero fue interrumpido.

– ¡Cállate! – gritaron Edward y mamá al tiempo.

"_Paranoicos"_ pensé.

– ¿Crees qué somos paranoicos, Lizzie? – me gruñó Edward.

No le conteste porque si lo hacía, estaba segura que no sería nada agradable.

– Pero papá – nos defendió Nessie – sólo se vive una vez y nosotras…– Ness se calló al ver la expresión de Edward.

– ¡Pues tu tiempo de "Vivir sólo una vez" acaba de terminar! – le gritó Edward.

"_Te lo mereces, ¿no? Mejor cierra tu linda boca…" _me seguía repitiendo en un intento de calmarme. La mesa de centro empezó a levitar debido a mi fuerte temperamento. La fulmine con la mirada y volvió a su lugar. Mi tensionado cuerpo empezó a sentir mucha calma y me giré para ver a Jasper mientras mi mamá y Edward seguían con su desesperante monólogo.

– Estas muy alterada…– se excusó Jasper al ver mi mirada psicópata.

"_Él sólo trata de ayudarte, cálmate…"_ seguía tratando de no perder la compostura.

– ¡Ponme atención! – rugió mi madre haciéndome poner atención de nuevo al regaño. – ¡Estas castigada, Elizabeth Marie Cullen Hale!

Exploté cuando me llamó por mi nombre completo.

– ¡Tú arremedo de rubia no me vas a castigar! – mamá me miró asombrada.

Toda la sala quedo en silencio ante mi actitud. Oh sí, la dulce Lizzie se había ido.

– ¡Y tú cotilla vampírica deja de gritarnos! – Le grité a Edward – ¡Tú eras mucho más irresponsable con Bella cuando ella era humana! – Todos me miraron con los ojos como platos, eso era un golpe muy bajo.

Me levanté bruscamente del sofá dispuesta a irme pero cuando estaba frente a las imponentes escaleras Alec estaba bajando por ellas. Por alguna razón me encolerice más.

– ¡Oh pero esto es perfecto! Alec ve y únete a la pandilla de vampiros torturadores que están en la sala… ¡A ver si les enseñas nuevos trucos! – me giré hacia la puerta principal y salí azotándola.

Caminé dando fuertes zapatazos mirando al piso. Levante mi cara y vi a Jacob y a Seth acercándose hacia la casa.

– ¡Hola mi querida enana! – me saludó Jacob jovialmente.

– ¡Cállate perro fenómeno! – le rugí y salí corriendo hacia el bosque.

– ¡Lizzie!... – escuché que me llamaba Seth pero no me giré.

**Alec POV**

Hace más de media hora que escuchaba los fuertes regaños de Rosalie y Edward. ¿Qué habían hecho esas dos niñas qué merecieran esos desesperantes regaños? Traté por todos los medios posibles evitar escucharlos más pero con mi oído tan desarrollado me era imposible. Al final decidí bajar ver por qué era tanto alboroto.

Iba bajando las escaleras mientras seguía escuchando los gritos de Rosalie:

–… ¡Estas castigada, Elizabeth Marie Cullen Hale! – rugió.

– ¡Tú arremedo de rubia no me vas a castigar! – gritó una voz que no conocía.

Hubo un silencio total en la sala. Estaba a media escalera para llegar al primer piso pero preferí quedarme sentado en un escalón, ese último grito había provocado un silencio de estupefacción y me parecía grosero llegar en ese momento.

– ¡Y tú cotilla vampírica deja de gritarnos! – Continuó aquella voz que aunque gritara era muy hermosa – ¡Tú eras mucho más irresponsable con Bella cuando ella era humana!

La autora de esos gritos se levantó y se dirigía hacia mí. Me paré para poder subir de nuevo a mi habitación pero llegó más rápido de lo que predije.

– ¡Oh pero esto es perfecto! Alec ve y únete a la pandilla de vampiros torturadores que están en la sala… ¡A ver si les enseñas nuevos trucos! – me gritó para mi asombro y salió por la puerta cerrando con un portazo.

Miré la puerta con rabia. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa humana? Primero me ve y se pone a llorar y ahora me grita. Era muy bipolar y definitivamente irritante. Debía evitarla en mi estancia aquí. Me dirigí cautelosamente a la sala para encontrar a los presentes con caras de asombro. ¿Acaso lo que había dicho la humana era tan malo?

El primero en hablar fue Emmett:

– Paga. – le dijo a Jasper.

– No, tú perdiste. – replicó este.

– Yo dije que Liz no aguantaría este teatro así tú trataras de calmarla y tú dijiste que si lo haría.

– Yo dije que Liz…– empezaba a explicarse Jasper pero lo interrumpió Rosalie.

– ¡¿Apostaste con Jasper?! – le dijo a Emmett fuera de sí – ¡¿Sobre Lizzie?! – Rosalie lo miró endemoniada y le dio su buena cachetada.

– Pero cielo… – comenzó a excusarse Emmett siguiendo a Rosalie al piso de arriba.

Después de esa escenita, todos me miraron apenados.

– Lo siento Alec, Lizzie se pone muy irritable cuando no duerme. – se disculpó Esme.

– ¿Lizzie? – pregunté.

– Elizabeth, mi prima, la que acaba de gritarte, idiota. – me dijo Reneesme levantándose del sillón y empujándome al salir de la sala.

Muy bien mi pregunta había sido estúpida. Era obvio que "Lizzie" era la humana. Llamaron a la puerta y Reneesme fue a abrir.

– Me puedes explicar ¿qué carajos le pasa a tu primita? – dijo un chico al entrar. No tenía ni idea de quién era.

– ¡Oh Jacob! – Reneesme se arrojó a sus brazos.

Atrás de ellos pude ver a otro chico un poco más bajo que el primero pero de piel morena, cabello y ojos oscuros, igual que el tal Jacob. Ambos tenían olor a perro mojado.

– Hola – saludó al entrar.

– Seth, que bueno verte. – dijo Edward y se acercó a saludarlo.

– ¿Qué le pasaba a Lizzie? La vi muy molesta. – inquirió preocupado.

– ¿Quieres algo de comer? – le preguntó Edward. El chico asintió. – Muy bien, ven y en la cocina te cuento. – y ambos salieron hacia la cocina.

– Reneesme…espera. – llamó Bella a su hija que salía apurada por la puerta con Jacob.

Pude escuchar cómo se encendía un auto y salía disparado.

– ¿Quieres ir de compras, Esme? – propuso Alice con una sonrisa divertida.

– Claro, por lo menos no escucharemos a Rosalie gritarle a Emmett o le que sea que vayan a hacer. – aceptó Esme y salió con Alice hacia el garaje.

– ¿Quieres jugar wii? – me preguntó Jasper, el único que quedaba en la sala.

– Muy bien.

Al rato llegó Bella sonriente y se dirigió a la cocina dónde se encontraba su esposo con Seth. Hablaron los tres animadamente pero me tenía sin importancia lo que decían, porque me concentraba en el juego con Jasper.

Pase toda la tarde jugando con Jasper. Era muy bueno, mucho mejor que Félix, al cual vencía muy fácil cuando jugábamos. Jasper me contó que tal Jacob y el tal Seth eran licántropos, o metamórfos lo que fueran, y que Reneesme era la "impronta" de Jacob. Por lo que este pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa; Seth era amigo de la familia y también venía de visita muy seguido. Con razón la casa olía tan extraño.

A las cinco regresaron Carlisle del hospital y Alice y Esme de hacer compras. A eso de las siete de la noche, bajaron unos sonrientes Emmett y Rosalie cogidos de la mano a preguntar por su hija, la humana.

– No ha regresado. – contestó Jasper sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del televisor plasma. Lo estaba haciendo trizas en _Mario Party_.

– No te preocupes, llegara más tarde seguramente arrepentida de lo que dijo. – Emmett reconfortó a Rosalie. Y subieron de nuevo a su habitación.

A las ocho regresó Reneesme con Jacob que era como una especie de "novio" para ella.

– Hola familia. – saludó ella al llegar.

Se veía feliz, no como por la mañana que estaba enojada por la desesperante reprimenda que le dio su padre y su tía.

– ¡Hola cielo! – la abrazó Bella.

– ¿Y no hay abrazo para mí? – preguntó Jacob.

– Tal vez…si no olieras tan mal. – se burló Bella.

Jacob y Reneesme cenaron y se quedaron hablando en la cocina con Bella. Edward y Seth habían salido al porche a hablar. Entraron como a las nueve cuando Jasper y yo veíamos un programa de asesinatos en la televisión junto con Emmett.

– ¿No ha llegado Liz? – preguntó Seth preocupado.

Y dale con ella. Por alguna razón me molesto tanta insistencia.

– No. – respondió Rosalie que llegaba de la parte de atrás de la casa. Era la quinta vez que iba y miraba a ver si la humana regresaba.

– Estaba muy molesta…– dijo Esme sentándose en un sillón.

– No te preocupes, cariño. Debe llegar en un rato. – la consoló Carlisle sentándose a su lado.

– La enana debe estar bien. – declaró Jacob. – Ningún animal perdería su tiempo tratando de comérsela.

– Cállate perro. – le dijo Rosalie irritada.

El programa de asesinatos terminó a las diez y más miembros de la familia se sumaron a la preocupación por la humana.

– Quizás se halla perdido. – conjeturó Bella.

– De pronto este herida. – se alarmó Reneesme.

– Tranquilas, Liz conoce estos bosques como la palma de su mano. – trato de tranquilizarlas Emmett.

A las once y media ya todos se estaban preparando para ir a buscarlas.

– Seth, Jacob y tú van a buscar en la parte este del bosque. – Carlisle repartía misiones a todos menos a mí que me había mostrado indiferente.

Era sólo otra humana para mí. Ella no tenía ninguna importancia para mí.

– Bella, Edward y Nessie buscaran en el lado oeste del bosque. – siguió Carlisle.

– ¿Puedo ir con Jake y con Seth? – preguntó Reneesme con una sonrisa.

Edward miró serio a Jacob que lo miró divertido.

– No veo por qué no. – Carlisle le correspondió la sonrisa. – Emmett y Rose vayan al norte del bosque, – prosiguió – Esme y yo iremos al sur y Jasper y Alice irán a buscarla a Forks y a sus alrededores.

Todos salieron a buscar a Elizabeth apurados. Yo seguí viendo la televisión pero estaba aburrido de pasar toda el día en la casa, por lo que decidí dar una vuelta.

Me dirigí al bosque y empecé a correr a velocidad exorbitante. Llegué a una especie de claro donde pasaba un río. Era muy hermoso: con sus árboles altos y las cristalinas aguas del río.

Unos sollozos provenían debajo de un abeto y fui a ver de qué se trataba. Recostada del abeto y con una pierna sangrante, estaba la humana Cullen. Al ver esta escena, sentí una extraña sensación. Era como si me doliera que la humana estuviera herida y llorando, como si su sufrimiento provocara el mío.

"_No seas ridículo" _me regañé pero igual tomé a la humana en mis brazos para llevarla a la residencia de los Cullen. Su pierna derecha estaba muy mal herida por lo que tuve cuidado.

– ¿Qué…haces? – susurró con voz quebrada mientras la llevaba.

– Te pongo a salvo. – la miré directo a los ojos. Grave error, sus ojos en la noche lucían más hermosos adornados por la luz de la luna por lo que no pude quitarle la mirada. Al principio me miró con miedo pero después se sonrojo y me miró de una forma que me tentaba a apretarla más cerca de mi cuerpo. Se veía aún más hermosa sonrojada.

– ¿Y mi familia? – susurró aún mirando pero más calmada.

– Deben estar buscándote. – contesté acercando mi cara a la suya.

– Mmm– fue su única respuesta y todavía mirándome con esos ojos hipnotizántes recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Ese gesto hizo que mi carrera hacia su casa parara en seco. Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, que llegaba a ser desconcertante. Su respiración se volvió más pausada: se había dormido en mis brazos. Lucía hermosa dormida. Sentirla segura en mis brazos me provocó un extraño impulso y le di un beso en la frente.

Continué el camino, ahora quería llegar más rápido para que Carlisle la revisara y yo supiera que estaría bien. Nos faltaban unos dos kilómetros para llegar a su casa, cuando se atravesó en nuestro camino un gran lobo color arena gruñendo.

* * *

**¡Hello! Aquí esta el nuevo cap y espero que les guste tanto como a mí 3.**

**Quiero aclarar que los gritos y la cachetada que puse en el este cap son una clase de violencia y esta no debe presentarse en las familias. Yo las puse porque era necesario :P**

**Estoy trabajando el el siguiente cap, a ver si lo puedo subir hoy tarde en la noche o mañana.**

**Gracias por sus reviews:** **_minami016_** **,** **_LiahDragga_******

**_escorpiotnf_**: **Me parece, tratare de actualizar lo más seguido que me sea posible. Pero tendras que tenerme paciencia después del 27 de enero porque se me acaban las vacas y empiezo el cole. Igual creo que actualizare seguido cuando entre al cole, así que no te preocupes :D**

**_GirlGryffindor_****_:_** **No te preocupes que te entiendo regresar al cole no da campo para hacer todo lo que uno hacia en vacas. Sé que aunque no me puedas dejar reviews muy seguidos, sigues la historia y eres un fan :) **

**Yo también me imaginó a un muy sexy Alec peleando con Dimitri y por eso la puse la pelea y si, pelear es malo pero igual la pelea estuvo buena :P Cúpido ya los flecho pero ellos no lo saben...hasta ahora muajaja. Gracias por tus reviews. Un abrazo.**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews :D**

**Hugs,**

**Paula**


	8. Salvada

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**VII. Salvada**

**Lizzie POV**

Cuando estuve segura que Seth no me había seguido, me detuve a retomar el aliento.

- Si fuera vampiro ahora estaría en Canadá. – me repliqué en voz alta.

Después de retomar el aliento, seguí caminando o, mejor dicho, zapateando por el bosque. Estaba tan molesta que no me detuve cuando el bosque me empezó a parecer diferente. Camine varias horas sin detenerme y sin que mi enojo cesara. Para cuando pare, me di cuenta que estaba perdida. Había oscurecido y el bosque lucia tenebroso.

"_Fantástico"_ pensé sarcástica.

Me senté debajo de un árbol y recosté la cabeza en este, necesitaba pensar. Estaba tan arrepentida de lo que había dicho que no me daban ganas de buscar una salida del bosque. Mi estomago comenzó a gruñir y con razón, sólo había comido un chocolate caliente y una galleta en el desayuno antes de esa descomunal reprimenda. Al recordarla me enfurecí de nuevo. Me levanté y seguí caminando pateando todo lo que se atravesaba: hojas, piedras ramas…

– Una chica tan linda como tú, ¿qué hace sola en el bosque? – dijo una voz detrás de mí. Me puso la carne de gallina.

Me giré lentamente para ver de quien se trataba y me quedé congelada al darme cuenta _quién_ era. En la oscuridad pude reconocer que era un vampiro. Su piel blanca como la nieve y sus ojos rojos de sangre lo delataban. No podía hablar.

– ¿Estas pérdida? – preguntó con fingida dulzura.

–No,…yo… estoy bien. – murmuré presa del pánico.

– Pareces asustada… – susurró acercándose.

Este era mi fin. Iba a morir en las manos de este vampiro y mi amada familia tal vez nunca lo sabría. Iba a morir sin poder disculparme con Edward o con mamá. Seguramente este sujeto quería matarme lenta y tortuosamente, lo sabía por la forma en que me miraba. Nunca volvería a ver al fastidioso de Jacob ni a mi amigo Seth, nunca más volvería a reirá junto a Ness. Y por alguna razón, también pensé en Alec en esos instantes. Iba a morir y nada lo evitaría.

– ¿Sabes lo que soy? – preguntó para mi asombro.

Por algún estúpido impulso le respondí.

–Sí, sé lo que eres.

– Esplendido porque así puedo decirte que tu sangre es una de las más apetitosas que he olido y que próximamente voy a saborear. – declaro mirándome directo a los ojos, cosa que me aterro más.

Instintivamente retrocedí un paso y él avanzo uno.

– No creas que vas a poder escapar…– me amenazó.

Iba a lanzarse sobre mí cuando un árbol arrancado de raíz le cayó encima. ¡Alabada sea mi telequinesis! Sin pensarlo dos veces salí a correr lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas y mi extenuado cuerpo. Sabía que no podía correr más rápido que un vampiro pero no iba a morir sin luchar. Esquivaba árboles en la oscuridad lo más rápido que podía tratando de alejarme del vampiro. Sabía que ese golpe no lo detendría y que me daría caza. Aún corriendo, me giré para ver atrás y saber que tanta ventaja tenía, si es que tenía alguna.

– ¿Por qué huyes de mí? – preguntó frente a mí haciéndome parar en seco y proferir un grito ahogado.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, parecía que se me fuera a salir del pecho. Trate de concentrarme en el miedo que me invadía y otro árbol vino a estrellarse en su cabeza.

– Pero, ¿qué diablos…? – se giró enojado a ver a su agresor.

Aproveche de nuevo para huir. No podía correr para siempre, me era totalmente imposible. Además que no había dormido en más de veinticuatro horas, estaba hambrienta y todo el bosque estaba oscuro imposibilitando más mi huida. Colapsaría en cualquier momento y moriría a manos de ese vampiro. Sin embargo seguí corriendo sacando fuerzas, no sé de dónde.

De repente, sentí como me cogían de la cintura y me alzaban en vilo.

– ¡Ya me canse de ti! – rugió lanzándome hacia un árbol.

Una rama se enterró en mi pierna derecha manchando mi pantalón blanco de sangre.

"_Ahora sí llegó mi fin" _pensé horrorizada al ver mi pierna sangrar.

El vampiro se acercó a mí con los ojos negros de sed.

– No sabes lo bien que hueles… se me hace agua a la boca ahora mismo – murmuró mirando mi pierna.

En algún rincón de mi cuerpo, me quedaba algo de enojo de hace algunas horas y lo utilice para mostrarme valiente.

– Mi familia me va a vengar. – le espeté lo más fuerte que me dio la voz.

– ¿Acaso tu familia caza vampiros? – dijo sarcásticamente.

– No son humanos…– le advertí mientras esbozaba una sonrisa sombría.

El vampiro me miró extrañado y de nuevo miro mi pierna sangrante.

– Y… ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó tomando la rama que atravesaba mi muslo.

No respondí. Él me miró fijamente, sonrió y empezó a sacar lentamente la rama lo que me provoco un inmenso dolor. Trataba de no gritar pero era imposible, me estaba torturando mientras sacaba esa rama. Cuando terminó, lamió la rama y vi en sus ojos el deseo de sangre.

El terror que me invadió fue tal, que cientos de piedritas empezaron a caerle en la cabeza. Miraba las piedritas claramente confundido, no tenía ni idea de su procedencia ni de quien las lanzaba. Aunque estas piedritas no le hacían daño lo estaban exasperando.

– ¡Te voy a encontrar…! – le gritó a un atacante inexistente, ya que la piedritas eran lanzadas gracias a mi telequinesis.

Salió corriendo siguiendo el rumbo de la última piedrita y desapareció. Trate de levantarme, rogando al Cielo que buscara a su agresor el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiera tratar de escapar.

Logré ponerme en pie y cojeé hasta que llegué a un claro atravesado por un río. Llegué hasta el río y enjuagué mi herida, pero la sangre seguía saliendo. Me arrastre hasta un abeto y me recosté de él. Si el vampiro abandonaba la búsqueda de su "agresor" volvería por mí. Buscarme no le sería difícil y aun más sangrando.

Respiré profundamente varias veces hasta que mi corazón logró serenarse un poco, aunque no del todo. Miré el cielo y estaba nublado sólo algunas estrellas y la luna eran visibles. ¿Qué hora sería? Pensé en mi familia, ajena a todo lo que me había pasado.

Inevitablemente comencé a llorar desconsoladamente apoyada en la pierna buena. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, sin embargo, lloré con todas mis ganas a pesar de estar totalmente extenuada. Entré en una especie de estado quimérico, me sentía elevada del piso, como si mi espíritu fuera a abandonar mi cuerpo. Aún así continué llorando.

Entonces, sentí que unos brazos fríos me alzaban del suelo. Era él, el vampiro que me estaba persiguiendo. No me moleste en levantar la cara hasta que senté que empezó a correr. ¿Por qué no me mataba allí mismo?

Al levantarla me di cuenta de la verdadera identidad de ese vampiro, porque era un vampiro él que me estaba alzando. Era Alec Vulturi él que me sostenía en sus brazos y que ahora corría a una velocidad exorbitante por el bosque.

– ¿Qué…haces? – susurre con voz quebrada por el llanto que aún no había parado del todo.

– Te pongo a salvo. – me miró directo a los ojos.

Esos ojos color escarlata me hipnotizaron. Al principio lo observé con miedo pero después lo observé detallando su perfecto rostro, admirando cada detalle de él; todo y en especial sus labios. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

– ¿Y mi familia? – susurre aún presa de sus ojos.

– Deben estar buscándote. – contestó poniendo mi rostro a unos centímetros del mío.

La cercanía de nuestros cuerpos me permitía oler su embriagante aroma.

– Mmm– fue lo único que pude decir, estaba a mi límite.

En los brazos de Alec me sentía protegida…me sentía completa. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y casi al instante me quede dormida. En mi inconsciencia sentí unos labios en mi frente.

– ¡Aléjate! – me despertó el grito de Alec.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano levante la cabeza y divise un gran lobo frente a nosotros que gruñía. Trate de enfocar la vista para ver el color de su pelaje. Era color arena.

– Seth…– balbuceé.

– ¡He dicho que te largues! – amenazó Alec sin escucharme. Su era cortante.

– Alec… él…no…– las palabras me salían difícilmente.

Seth fue detrás de un árbol, cambió de fase y regresó serio, tal vez lo más serio que le vi jamás.

– ¿Dónde la encontraste? – le preguntó con tono frío a Alec.

– Eso no importa, esta herida y hay que llevarla con Carlisle. – replicó Alec en el mismo tono.

– Dámela, yo la llevo. – habló Seth mirando a Alec a los ojos, su voz tenía un deje enojado.

Alec hizo ademan de entregarme a Seth pero me agarré fuertemente a su cuello. Yo quería seguir disfrutando de ese esquicito olor que emanaba su cuerpo… y algo me decía que también quería seguir en su compañía.

– Lizzie…soy yo. Deja que yo te pueda cargar. – me habló dulcemente Seth.

Negué con la cabeza.

– Tú sabes dónde está Carlisle, búscalo y dile que ella necesita que la revise. – le sugirió Alec, aunque sonó más como una orden.

Seth me miró, inseguro de irse pero al final lo hizo. Fue detrás del mismo árbol, cambió de fase y desapareció en la noche. Alec prosiguió con su carrera y llegamos a los pocos minutos a mi casa.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y me sostuvo con un solo brazo. Recosté de nuevo mi cabeza en mi pecho. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos a mi cuarto. ¿Cómo sabía que era mi habitación?

– ¿Cómo sabes qué es mi cuarto? – pregunté tan bajo que parecía un suspiro.

– Tiene tu olor por todas partes. – respondió mientras me recostaba en mi cama.

Se acercó a la puerta y sentí gran angustia ante la idea de que se fuera.

– No...te vayas. – le pedí esforzando mi voz.

Se acercó a la cama y se recostó a mi lado. Nuestros cuerpos estaban a escasos centímetros.

– Trata de dormir mientras llega Carlisle. – dijo pasando su mano helada y suave sobre mi mejilla.

Moví mi cabeza en un esfuerzo por descansarla en su pecho. Él al ver mi intención, se acercó y me rodeó con un brazo pegándome firmemente a él. De nuevo en sus brazos me dormí al instante.

**Alec POV**

– No…te vayas. – me pidió cuando me disponía a esperar a Carlisle en la sala.

Me acerqué a la cama y me recosté cerca de ella. El olor de su cuerpo era embriagador, era como la miel para las moscas. Ella era la miel y yo era una mosca.

– Trata de dormir mientras llega Carlisle. – acaricié su mejilla casi como un acto reflejo.

Movió su cabeza débilmente buscando recostarse en mí, por lo que la rodeé con un brazo pegándola a mi cuerpo. A esta distancia su aroma me aturdía. A los pocos segundos cayó dormida profundamente.

¿Qué tenía esta humana? Su aroma, sus ojos, su voz todo en ella me resultaba atrayente. Sentirla en mis brazos resultaba reconfortante como si ahí fuera su lugar. Su cuerpo encajaba a la perfección en mis brazos.

Acaricie sus rizos sintiendo su textura y oliendo su exquisito aroma. Acerque mi rostro al suyo, su piel se sentía suave bajo la mía. Sus labios rosados resaltaban en su cara pálida y se me hicieron irresistibles. Estaba a punto de besarla cuando oí que llegaba Carlisle, Esme y Seth, el estúpido licántropo.

La recosté con sumo cuidado en las almohadas y me pare al lado de su lecho.

– ¡Oh mi pobre niña! – se alarmó Esme al llegar y verla mal herida.

– ¿Cómo la encontraste? – preguntó Carlisle sacando instrumentos de su maletín.

– Salí a dar una vuelta y bueno, la encontré. Estaba llorando debajo de un abeto y no sé cómo se hizo lo de la pierna. – le expliqué.

– Esto es mi culpa…– sollozó Esme sin lágrimas tomando su mano.

– No es tu culpa, cariño. Lizzie fue irresponsable al internarse tanto en el bosque. – La consoló Carlisle. – Seth avísale a los demás. – le dijo al perro.

El lobo me miró por segundo y después salió de la habitación sin decir nada. Carlisle revisó la herida de Elizabeth después de aplicarle un sedante. La limpió, la cosió y le vendo el muslo quedando con una pierna desnuda y la otra con lo que quedaba de pantalón.

– ¿Cómo esta? – pregunté preocupado.

– Ha perdido mucha sangre pero la herida no es tan grave. Necesita descansar, su cuerpo estuvo a punto de colapsar por la falta de sueño y de comida. – informó.

Asentí y me dirigí a la puerta.

– Alec, – me llamó Esme. –gracias por encontrarla y traerla. Sin ella, la vida de la familia estaría incompleta.

"_La mía también"_ pensé melancólicamente.

Al salir, me encontré con el resto de los Cullen aguardando por entrar.

– ¿Se puede pasar? – preguntó Rosalie casi rogando.

– Adelante. – le dije y entró de la mano de Emmett.

– ¿Tú… la salvaste? – inquirió Reneesme.

– Sí, algo así.

– Gracias… nunca lo pensé de ti pero igual gracias. – dicho esto entró a la habitación de Elizabeth.

Bella, Alice y Jasper me agradecieron con la mirada y siguieron a Reneesme. Edward me miró de una forma que no supe determinar.

– Ten cuidado…– habló con cautela y entró a la habitación de su sobrina.

Entré a mi cuarto y me tiré en la cama. Seguía con _su_ olor en mi cabeza. _"¿Por qué estuve a punto de besar a esa humana?" _medité.

"_Tú sabes por qué"_ me respondió mi conciencia. Y lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo.

* * *

**¡Hello! Bueno, este capítulo me gusto mucho, espero que a ustedes también. Perdón por subir hasta hoy, yo ya tenía el capítulo terminado pero no he tenido a la mano el compu. Hasta hoy pude subirlo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a**: **_minami016_** **,** **_LiahDragga_**

**_Recuerden que cualquier cosa que quieran decirme presionen el botón verde :)_**

**_Hugs,_**

**_Paula_**


	9. Una Especie de Cita

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**VIII. Una Especie de Cita**

**Lizzie POV**

_Correr, ese era mi único deseo. Corría por el bosque a una velocidad inhumana persiguiendo algo, no sabía que exactamente pero algo de suma importancia. Llegué a un claro atravesado por un río y me encontré con tres hombres. Tenían capas de color negro y estaban esperando por mí._

– _Es tu destino. – me dijo el hombre del centro entregándome una capa gris._

– _¡No! – El grito desgarrador venía detrás de mí – ¡No lo hagas!_

_Me giré y vi a Alec corriendo hacia mí. _

– _Lizzie, por favor. ¡No te condenes! – me gritaba desesperado mientras seguía acercándose._

_Le di la espalda y acepté la capa que me ofrecía aquel hombre. _

– _Ahora, nos sirves. – declaró el hombre de la derecha sonriendo maléficamente._

Desperté sentándome en mi cama. Me dolía la pierna derecha pero no lograba recordar qué me había hecho. Respiré profundamente tratando de aclarar mi recién levantada mente y lo ocurrido me llegó como un balde de agua fría.

La persecución, el vampiro sediento, mi salvador y el lobo color arena gruñendo. Se me escapó un grito ahogado e inmediatamente me revise la pierna: estaba vendada. Miré mi mesita de noche y sobre ella mi reloj. Eran las doce y media de la tarde. Me levanté de mi cama con algo de dificultad, tratando de llegar hasta mi baño.

– ¡Querida estas despierta! – me saludó mi madre al entrar a mi habitación. – Déjame ayudarte. – y me alzo llevándome al baño y depositándome en la bañera.

– Mamá…yo… no. – Respiré profundamente y empecé de nuevo. – Lo siento muchísimo. Perdón por todo lo que hice ay… ¿qué día es hoy? – podría haber dormido una semana con lo mal que me encontraba.

– No te preocupes nena, sólo has dormido doce horas. – me contestó mamá, ella sabía a qué me refería con esa pregunta.

– Lo siento. – me estiré para abrazarla y me devolvió el abrazo.

– Esta bien, lo importante es que estas sana y salva. – besó mi frente. –ahora báñate y ven a desayuna, debes estar muerta del hambre.

Mi estomago respondió por mi gruñendo del hambre. Ambas reímos ante el sonido. Mamá iba a salir del baño pero se giró y me preguntó:

– ¿Necesitas que te ayude a bañar?

– No creo. – respondí sonriendo. Mamá siempre me va tratar como su niñita.

Terminé de bañarme y arreglarme una hora después. Ese muslo vendado dolía un poco por lo que me demoré más. Me dirigí a las escaleras y cuando me disponía a bajarlas unas manos heladas me levantaron del piso.

– Déjame ayudarte, princesa. – me dijo mi papá mientras bajamos.

Llegamos a la cocina donde me esperaba un gran desayuno. Mi estomago rugió de nuevo.

– ¡Lizzie! – se lanzó a abrazarme Reneesme.

Le correspondí al abrazo.

– Déjala que desayune, lo necesita. – me ayudó mi abuelo Carlisle, el abrazo de Nessie estaba empezando a asfixiarme.

Comí toda la fruta que me sirvieron, con los wafles, el chocolate caliente y unos huevos batidos.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó mi abuelo Carlisle cuando acabé.

– Siento que voy a explotar. – le dije sonriendo.

Me sonrió pero volvió a preguntar:

– Me refiero a cómo está tu pierna. ¿Te sientes cansada?

– No, me siento con energías. Ya no tengo hambre y puedo caminar sin sentir que me voy a desmayar. – Contesté jovialmente – No como ayer cuando me perseguía… – me callé de repente al ver las caras de estupefacción de todos los presentes.

– ¿Te… persiguieron? – Ness tragó en seco el pedazo de wafle que estaba comiendo.

Bloqueé mis pensamientos de la persecución antes que Edward pudiera llegar.

– Yo… – antes de que me pudiera explicar llegó Alec a la cocina.

– Buenos días. – saludó y sentí como clavaba sus ojos negros en los míos.

Su voz era más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

– Lizzie, ¿Te persiguió alguien, si o no? – inquirió mamá preocupada.

Toda la atención se centro en mí, incluso Alec se mostró interesado.

– Pues…– empecé a explicarme cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Mi abuelo fue a abrir y yo había sido salvada por la campana. Tomé la decisión de no contarles lo del vampiro perseguidor, por lo menos por ahora.

Nos dirigimos a la sala para saber quién era nuestro visitante y me quedé pasmada al verlo. Era mi vampiro perseguidor.

– Dimitri.

– Buenos días Dr. Cullen. – Saludó a mi abuelo sin reparar en mí– Llegué ayer de Italia para traer esta carta a Alec. – informó mirando a Alec.

– ¿La respuesta a mi anterior carta? – preguntó Alec acercándose a Dimitri.

– Sí. – algo le llamó la atención y giró su cabeza en mi dirección.

Sus ojos relucían de rojo, otra persona había sido su víctima en vez de yo. Sin embargo, apenas me observó vi el hambre en su mirada. Trate de no asustarme o tensionarme pero su mirada hacía que mi pulso se acelérala.

– Así que tú eres la nueva Cullen…– se acercó Dimitri y me besó la mano.

Lo miré fúrica. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Era una fortuna para él, que Edward no estuviera; o abría leído su mente y, seguramente, estaría en problemas.

– Lo soy. – le dije tratando de no demostrar mi enojo.

– Creo que ya tienes que irte. – habló Alec mirándolo serio.

– Me voy. Adiós. – se despidió. – Que tengan buen día.

– Buen viaje. – le deseo mi abuelo y Dimitri se marchó.

Alec abrió el sobre, lo leyó y suspiro aliviado.

– Mis maestros no la consideran peligrosa. – anunció.

– Estaba enterada. – bromeó Alice desde la sala.

El resto del día me la pase siendo tratada como una inútil. Yo podía caminar, con algo de dificultad, pero podía y todos e incluso Ness, no me dejaban poner de pie. Alec estuvo con la familia toda la tarde pero me ignoró. Simplemente parecía que no existía para él. Tal vez hablaría después con él, aunque dudaba que él quisiera hacer lo mismo.

Cuando oscureció decidí subir a mi cuarto. Reneesme subió conmigo.

– No tienes por qué cargarme. – le reclamé molesta mientras me depositaba en mi puf rosa.

– Eso te ganas por hacer algo tan tonto. – replicó mientras se sentaba al frente mío, en el piso. – Ahora explícame, por favor, ¿qué es todo ese rollo de que te persiguieron?

– Nessie ya paso, no fue la gran cosa.

– ¿No fue la gran cosa, eh? ¡Estás loca! ¡Casi te desangras en bosque y no es la gran cosa! – me recriminó.

La miré seria y ella hizo lo mismo. Al final, me rendí. Nunca había tenido secretos con Nessie y no iba a empezar ahora.

– Muy bien. – acepté y ella me miró con atención. – No puedes decirle a nadie y no pienses sobre esto cuando estés con tu padre.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Dime qué pasó.

Le conté todo acerca de mi encuentro con Dimitri: cómo me había salvado mi telequinesis, mi agotadora huida, cómo me había hecho lo de la pierna, cuándo me enteré de la identidad de mi perseguidor.

– Con razón lo mirabas con tanta rabia esta mañana. – me dijo cuando acabé.

– ¡Es un cínico! – Resoplé – Igual él ya debe estar en Italia y no tenemos por qué preocuparnos.

– Pero hay algo que no me has dicho…

– ¿A, sí? – pregunté incrédula, le había contado todo con lujo de detalles. – ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿Cómo te rescató Alec? – inquirió Ness sonriendo.

– ¿Es necesario? – dije sonrojada.

– Absolutamente. Además, tu sonrojo sólo comprueba que tienes que decírmelo, ya que es de vital importancia.

Enarqué una ceja.

– ¿Vital importancia para quién?

– Para mí. – respondió levantando los hombros.

Le conté todo sobre mi rescate. Mientras más le contaba, más me sonrojaba y más deseaba hablar con Alec.

– Por eso Seth salió como alma que lleva el diablo cuando te buscábamos. De repente, echo a correr y nos dejo a Jake y a mí. Debió sentir tu olor antes que nosotros. – comentó Nessie mientras le relataba la aparición de Seth en mi rescate.

Cuando termine de contarle, Ness me dijo sonriendo:

– Así que…

– ¿Sí? – Ness me miraba con asombro y diversión.

– Te gusta Alec. – no era una pregunta.

– Ja, ja. – Dije sarcásticamente – ¿Desde cuándo eres comediante, Reneesme?

– Sabes que no estoy bromeando. – habló seria. – Tienes que hablar con él.

– No creo que él quiera hablar conmigo. – murmuré mientras pensaba en su indiferencia de hoy por la tarde.

– Sólo háblale para agradecerle por encontrarte.

– Puedo vivir sin agradecerle. – me negué.

– Tú, sí; pero yo no. – me levantó del puf tomándome del brazo.

– No te atrevas…– le advertí.

En menos de un segundo estaba parada frente a la habitación de Alec. Reneesme golpeó en la puerta y entró a velocidad inhumana a su habitación.

"_Me las vas a pagar" _pensé mordazmente.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Alec en su umbral.

– Eh… hola. – saludé aparentemente sin nervios.

– Hola…

– Sólo quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí. – dije como quién no quiere la cosa.

– De nada. – me respondió sin mirarme a los ojos.

Estuvimos unos segundos en silencio, hasta que él volvió a hablar.

– ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó señalando mi pierna.

– Bien, sólo duele un poco. – Alec apretó la mandíbula.

Hubo otro silencio y está vez yo lo rompí.

– En fin, gracias. – hice ademán de irme pero Alec me tomó el brazo y me hizo encararlo de nuevo.

– ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo mañana?

Lo miré con los ojos como platos por unos segundos pero recompuse mi expresión.

– Suena… bien. – susurré. Aún no salía de mi asombro.

– Bien. – me soltó el brazo. – Hasta mañana.

Asentí y entré a la habitación del lado, la mía. Me tiré en la cama bocabajo. ¡Me había invitado a una especie de…cita! ¿Acaso estaba todavía dormida? No me cabía en la cabeza que Alec, el mismo Alec que había sido indiferente conmigo toda la tarde, ahora quiera dar un paseo conmigo.

¿Ness tenía razón? ¿Me gustaba? _"Es bastante obvio" _me recriminó una vocecita. Y era bastante obvio. Alec me gustaba.

Tocaron en mi puerta y no necesite más pistas de quien era.

– Ahora no Reneesme. – le advertí.

Necesitaba estar sola para procesar por qué Alec me había invitado a una especie de cita.

Ness me ignoró y entró a mi cuarto:

– Dime todo lo que hablaron. – exigió emocionada.

– No – me giré para no verla, eso siempre funcionaba cuando no quería verla.

– Lizzie, vamos. ¡Por fa, por fa, por fa!

No me moví pero le respondí:

– Mañana.

– Más te vale. – y salió dando un portazo.

Odiaba estar así con Nessie pero necesitaba tiempo para estar sola. Además Reneesme me haría ver cosas que no quiero ver. Me haría ver lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Alec pero era algo que mi mente negaba.

**Alec POV**

– Soy un estúpido– me repetía en voz baja una y otra vez.

¿Por qué carajos había invitado a _"dar un paseo"_ a la humana Cullen? ¿Estaba demente? Seguramente me estaba volviendo loco. Todo mi esfuerzo de ignorarla se había ido al carajo cuando apareció en mi puerta.

Ignorarla, esa era la solución que le había dado a mi problema. Empezaba a sentir cosas por ella y eso no el convenía a ninguno de los dos. Yo le debía lealtad a Aro, Marco y Cayo; pero sobre todo a Jane, ella no se merecía que la abandonara.

A Elizabeth no le convenía estar cerca de un vampiro que empezaba a interesarse por ella, especialmente si era yo. Ella se merecía algo mejor, merecía a alguien que cuidara de ella, alguien que no fuera un desgraciado monstro, como lo era yo.

Pasé toda la noche pensando en mi paseo de mañana. ¿Y si mejor le cancelaba? No, no era una opción: _yo_ quería ir. ¿Y si ella se arrepentía? No podría recriminarle nada, porque no éramos nada. Nunca lo seriamos.

Sentía su corazón latir en la habitación del lado y eso aumentaba mi sed. Tendría que cazar por la mañana.

A eso de las ocho de la mañana busqué a Carlisle en su estudio.

– Adelante. – me indicó el doctor cuando golpeé en su estudio.

– Buenos días Carlisle. Venía a hablar un tema importante contigo. – le informé.

– ¿Qué cosa es? – preguntó dejando el libro que leía sobre la mesa.

– Desde que llegué no me he alimentado y mis maestros me dijeron que tenía que llegar a un acuerdo contigo sobre mi _alimentación_.

– Oh, ya veo. – lo meditó unos instantes. – Lo siento Alec pero tendrás que cazar animales mientras estés con nosotros. No podemos levantar sospechas.

– Muy bien. – y salí del estudió.

Ahora resultaba que me tenía que alimentar de animales.

_¡Perfecto!_ Pensé sarcásticamente.

Salí de la casa y me dirigí al bosque. Encontré una pequeña manada de ciervos, con la que acabe en menos de dos minutos. Su sangre era asquerosa pero me tendría que acostumbrar, por lo menos lo que durara mi estancia con los Cullen.

Volví a la casa a eso de la diez, después de correr en el bosque un rato. Al correr me sentía libre, sentía que podía ir a mi voluntad sin que nadie me dijera que hacer. Era reconfortante.

– Buenos días, Alec. – me saludó Reneesme cuando entré a la cocina.

– Buenos días. – le respondí. Me volví hacia Elizabeth: – ¿Estas lista para…?– no me dejo terminar.

– Alec…eh…ya hablaremos en otro momento. – me dijo mientras me empujaba para que saliera de la cocina.

La miré confundido.

– Espérame en la sala. – me susurró y se giró rápido hacia Reneesme.

Me quedé en la entrada de la sala mientras las observaba.

– Tú…– habló Reneesme enojada. – tú…vas…

– Yo nada. – replicó Elizabeth mirándola fijamente.

Terminó un último bocado de los huevos batidos y llevó su plato al fregadero.

– Nos vemos.– se despidió de Reneesme sin mirarla.

– Liz…– Reneesme estaba más enojada.

– Vamos, Alec – y ambos salimos por la puerta de atrás.

Aquí empezaba nuestro _"paseo"_ por el bosque.

* * *

**¡Hello! Primero que todo...¡SORRY! Perdón por demorarme en subir el nuevo capítulo, aunque no es excusa porque lo tenía casi terminado, debo decir que el cumpleaños de mi mamá y mi mejor amigos, así como la compra de utiles para el cole, me tomo todos estos días. Pero aquí esta :D**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:********_minami016_** , _**LiahDragga**___

**_GirlGryffindor_****_:_** **Me alegro que te hallan gustado :D Fresca por lo del coment, te entiendo. A mi también me gusto mucho la parte de ****"Mi familia me va a vengar"**** :P Y sí, ¡Alec el héroe! :D De veras, muchas gracias por tus reviews, eres unaa fan muy fiel xD**

**_bellsblommb_****_:_** **Muchisimas gracias por tu review. Yo soy fiel seguidora de tu historia "Hechizo de Luz de Luna", aunque no te he dejado ningún review (Es que tu fic siempre lo leo de noche desde mi ipod y no he podido dejarte el review. No porque el ipod no deje, si no que el internet en el ipod es muy lento y prefiero dejarlos por medio del compu.) prometo pasar y dejarte uno. Tu historia es ¡INCREIBLE! ¡Me encanta! Que bien que te guste la mía xD**

**Gracias chicas (:**

**Hugs,**

**Paula**


	10. La Cita

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**IX. La Cita**

**Lizzie POV**

El paseo por el bosque comenzó con un silencio muy incómodo. No sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con un vampiro. Afortunadamente, _él_ rompió el silencio:

- ¿Cómo diste con los Cullen? – preguntó Alec sin mirarme.

Le conté muy resumidamente cómo me uní a la familia.

– Ya veo… – fue su única respuesta.

Esta _cita_ iba de mal en peor. ¿Por qué ni siquiera podíamos mirarnos a los ojos? Caminamos otro rato en el mismo silencio incómodo hasta que dimos con el mismo claro dónde Alec me había rescatado. El sonido del agua chocando con las rocas era el único sonido que se escuchaba.

Me senté debajo del mismo roble de aquella vez, me parecía que habían pasado meses pero sólo habían pasado dos días.

– ¿Quién te atacó? – inquirió Alec de repente.

Se sentó a mi lado pero mirando en dirección contraria.

– No veo el objetivo de que tú lo sepas.

– Para mi tiene un objetivo.

Me giré para mirarlo en el mismo instante que él hacía lo mismo. Sus ojos tenían un extraño color, no eran de su habitual rojo escarlata. Sin embargo, resultaban igual de hipnotizántes.

– Un vampiro me persiguió. – confesé.

– ¿Sabes quién es?

– No lo sé. – mentí.

Algo en mi interior me decía que Alec no debía saber que Dimitri había tratado de matarme. Nos quedamos mirando un buen rato hasta que yo dije:

– ¿Por qué me salvaste? – la pregunte me salió sin yo pudiera evitarlo.

Guardó silencio un momento.

– En realidad, al principio no lo sabía. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que fue por convicción propia.

– ¿Convicción propia?

– _Yo_ quería salvarte.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Alec, el vampiro despiadado, no era tal cosa. _Él_ había querido rescatarme, nada ni nadie lo había obligado.

– Supongo que es raro que alguien como yo diga eso. – comentó al ver mi expresión.

– ¿No extrañas tu vida en Italia? – cambié de tema.

– En absoluto. – respondió con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y tu hermana?

Ness me había dicho que Alec tenía una hermana gemela, que era tan, o tal vez más, poderosa que él.

– Jane. – Suspiró – Supongo que empieza a hacerme falta.

Sus ojos eran la cosa más atrayente para mí, eran como una caja de sorpresas. Quería descifrar todos los secretos que guardaban. Me entró una curiosidad enfermiza por saber todo de Alec, _todo_. Por lo que pregunté:

– ¿Cómo llegaste a ser un Vulturi?

Su mirada antes cálida se endureció y su mandíbula se tensó. Era la pregunta equivocada.

– No tienes por qué decirme si no quieres. – trate de arreglarlo.

– No es muy interesante. – se giró para dejar de verme.

Eso era un _no_, obviamente. De nuevo vino el silencio incómodo.

– ¿Qué pensaste cuándo te rescate? – preguntó Alec aún sin mirarme.

No me la esperaba.

– Al principio pensé que eras Di… el vampiro que me perseguía. – por poco y lo arruinó.

– ¿No pensabas luchar para que no te matara? – se giró y me miró. Sus ojos ardían. – SI yo hubiese sido ese vampiro, ¡¿Te hubieras dejado matar así como así?!

– ¡Tú no sabes todo lo que luche por permanecer viva! Estaba al borde de un colapso pero sin embargo seguía corriendo. – le reproché.

– Igual tú te lo buscaste. – habló Alec molesto. – Si no tuvieras un humor de perros, no te habría pasado nada.

– ¿Yo soy la culpable? ¡Por tu culpa me pegaron el regaño de mi vida! – Me puse de pie – ¡Por tu maldita culpa me fui ese día al bosque!

Esa última parte no era cierta, yo me había ido porque quería; pero me puse tan furiosa de repente con Alec por reclamarme, que lo dije sin pensar.

– ¡Pues perdón por arruinarte el día! – Alec se levantó de debajo del roble.

Quedamos frente a frente, a escasos centímetros. Podía sentir su respiración en mi frente (Alec era más alto que yo, por una cabeza) y de seguro él oía el latir alocado de mi corazón. Su mirada tenía un sinfín de emociones mezcladas y resultaba más atrayente aún.

Di un paso hacia él y nuestros cuerpos se rozaron. Alec se acercó un paso más y quedamos pegados. La cercanía de su cuerpo me resultaba imposible de evitar, era como si él fuera un imán para mí.

Noté como su respiración se aceleró, igual como lo hizo la mía. Baje la mirada hacia sus labios y la subí de nuevo a sus ojos. Una mano de Alec tomó mi cintura y me mantuvo pegada a su cuerpo mientras la otra tomaba mi nuca. Acercó su rostro al mío y, al igual que el día que me rescató, su olor era embriagante. Su aliento me cortaba la respiración. Cerré mis ojos rundiéndome ante él.

"_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!"_ Me gritó una vocecita en mi cabeza _"¡Reacciona! ¡Él no es lo que tú piensas!" _

Abrí mis ojos y encontré con los de Alec también abiertos. Al mismo tiempo, ambos nos separamos de golpe. Le di la espalda y empecé a respirar y a exhalar. Esto no podía estar pasando.

– No puedo…– dijimos al unísono.

Nos giramos al tiempo con la misma expresión de confusión. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

– Tú… – susurró Alec mientras me miraba de una forma que no pude determinar.

– Creo que deberíamos volver. – dije perdiéndome en sus ojos de nuevo.

Alec caminó hasta mí, tomó mi mano y emprendió la marcha hacia mi casa. El contacto de su piel fría y dura sobre la mía, provocaba un cosquilleo incesante en mi mano, mi brazo y podría decir que en todo mi cuerpo. Este chico iba a terminar volviéndome loca.

Llegamos a mi casa media hora después y sentí como Alec se tensó. Al entrar se encontraban Reneesme con Jacob en la cocina. Seth estaba viendo televisión en la sala.

– Mi querida humana fenómeno, ¿Te encuentras hoy de buenas pulgas? – me saludó burlón Jacob cuando entramos a la cocina.

– Querido Jake, para ti siempre estoy de malas pulgas. – le sonreí.

Ness no me miró, seguía molesta. Sonreí a medias. Reneesme se comportaba de la misma forma desde que éramos pequeñas; cada vez que se ponía molesta conmigo, ni me determinaba.

– ¿Desde cuándo tienes a un chupasangre como novio? – preguntó Jake al verme cogida de la mano con Alec.

Alec y yo nos soltamos instintivamente. Seth dejó de mirar la televisión y Reneesme enarcó una ceja molesta.

– No somos nada Jacob Black – afirmó frío Alec y salió de la cocina.

Sus palabras, aunque no deberían, me dolieron.

– ¿Qué tienes Liz? – Seth me abrazó por atrás.

Me solté de su abrazo, incómoda.

– Nada Seth.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

– No es de tu incumbencia.

– Ya veo que no. – se enfurruñó y se fue de nuevo al sofá.

Suspiré.

**Alec POV**

Subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación y al llegar, me tiré bocabajo encima de la cama.

¿Por qué esa humana me resultaba tan irresistible? ¿Por qué me la dolía la verdad? Porque la verdad era que nosotros nunca podríamos ser nada. Eso era un imposible. El recuerdo de nuestro paseo en el bosque me empezó a perseguir: sus inconfundibles ojos grises, su piel de porcelana, su hálito cálido, sus labios rosáceos…

Me levanté bruscamente de la cama, pensar en que estuve a punto de besarla por segunda vez, me confundía. Pero esta vez había sido diferente, está vez ella estaba consciente y ella también _quería_ ese beso.

¿En realidad lo quería o yo me lo estaba imaginando? Pateé la mesita de noche de pura frustración y esta quedo con una hendidura. Esa insignificante humana se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy especial para mí y no permitiría que pasara eso.

Escuche unas voces debajo de mi ventana y sigilosamente me asomé; eran Elizabeth y Seth. Una rabia desconocida para mí me invadió cuando lo vi abrazándola por la cintura y no dudé en bajar. Era un comportamiento irracional pero _esa_ rabia me controlaba. Salí por la puerta de la cocina y me oculté detrás del árbol más cercano.

¿Qué diablos me pasaba? Me estaba comportando como un maniático. Se supone que ella no me importaba en lo más mínimo y, sin embargo, estaba ahí espiándola. _"No seas estúpido"_ me recriminé. Me disponía a irme cuando la conversación que sostenían Elizabeth y Seth atrajo mi atención.

– Lizzie, tú sabes lo que siento.

– Seth… yo. – Elizabeth suspiró – Seth, yo no puedo verte de esa forma. Tú para mí no eres eso.

– ¿Pero el estúpido vampiro sí? – inquirió el perro molesto.

¿Yo le gustaba a Elizabeth? Si era así, estaba seguro que ella me gustaba más a mí que lo que yo le gustaba a ella. Salí de mi escondite.

– Alec… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nerviosa Elizabeth soltándose del abrazo de Seth.

– Iba a dar una vuelta. – mentí.

El perro me dirigió una mirada asesina y yo se la devolví. Este tipo me sacaba de casillas y más aún cuando podía estar cerca de Elizabeth, cosa que yo no podía hacer.

– La próxima semana va a haber una fogata para la manada, ¿vas a ir? – Seth preguntó ignorándome.

– Sí… a menos que Nessie siga molesta conmigo y no me lleve. – sonrió la humana.

Elizabeth me dirigió una mirada que no supe interpretar y se fue en dirección a la casa.

– ¿Por qué Lizzie dio un paseo contigo hoy? – inquirió posesivo.

– Metete en tus asuntos, perro. – respondí mostrando mi desagrado por él.

– Si llegas a hacerle daño, te juro que… – me amenazó.

– No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo no le voy a hacer nada. – y salí corriendo hacia el bosque.

Corrí unos cuantos kilómetros y regresé a la casa Cullen. Subí a mi cuarto sin fijarme quien estaba en la sala, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Cuando llegué a la puerta de mí cuarto, me giré hacia la de Elizabeth; se escuchaban sollozos.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré una sollozante Elizabeth. Casi sin pensarlo, corrí hacia ella y la tomé en mis brazos. Su cabeza terminó recostada en mi pecho.

– ¿Alec? – me miró confusa.

– No llores… – dije mientras besaba su frente.

Su llanto era insoportable para mí.

– Elizabeth, no llores. Dime qué te pasa. – continué.

Hizo una mueca.

– Llámame como quieras pero no Elizabeth. – aclaró.

– ¿Por qué no? – Elizabeth me parecía un nombre hermoso, muy propio para ella.

– Me recuerda mucho a mi madre biológica y eso me hacer pensar en tiempos tristes para mí.

Guardé silencio ante su respuesta, pensando en cómo debía decirle. Lizzie o Liz, como la llaman todos me parecía muy trillado, yo quería llamarla de manera especial. Que ella supiera que sólo _yo _la llamaba así.

– ¿Te gusta _Eli_?

– Sí. – me regaló una despampanante sonrisa.

Miré sus ojos color gris y su magia me invadió.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – insistí, no permitiría que nada la haga sufrir.

– Porque hago sufrir a las personas que están cerca a mí.

La miré sin comprender. Liz hizo ademan de levantarse y yo la solté. Caminó hasta su balcón y luego giró y me miró.

– Alec, yo soy egoísta con una persona muy importante para mí.

– ¿Egoísta?

– Sí, egoísta. Soy egoísta porque no quiero darle lo que _él_ pide.

¿Lo que _él_ pide? Ya me imaginaba de quién hablaba.

– ¿Lo dices por el perro? – pregunté con desdén.

– Sí.

Ella no me quería a mí, sino al perro ese. ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido de permitirme esperanzas? Era obvio que Eli no se fijaría en mí.

– Ya veo. – dije sin mirarla y salí de su habitación.

Entré a mi cuarto y pude escuchar cómo Lizzie empezó de nuevo a llorar. No tuve la fuerza para ir de nuevo con ella, no cuando empezaba a quererla de esta forma enfermiza.

* * *

**¡Hello! **

**Primero que todo: ¡SORRY! Perdón por demorarme tanto en subir este capítulo, pero ya entré a estudiar ¬¬ y ya empezaron a dejarme tareas. Además estos días he llegado a dormir y el capítulo lo escrito sólo de noche. Por lo tanto, creo que subiré un capítulo semanalmente, o tal vez dos xD. Prometo dedicarle unos minutos (por lo menos) al fic diariamente: así tendré el capítulo semanal más fácil. **

**Gracias por sus reviews a:** **_LiahDragga_** **,** **_MelxCullenxHale_**

**Gracias por su paciencia :P**

**Hugs,**

**Paula**


	11. Savin Me

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D**_

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**X. Savin´Me**

**Alec POV**

Una semana. Una tortuosa semana había pasado desde la última vez que hable o tuve contacto con Lizzie. Después del "incidente" en su cuarto, ambos nos ignorábamos; era la mejor solución.

Cada día sintiendo su indiferencia y frialdad era como una patada en el estomago y para colmo de males, hoy era esa dichosa fogata en la Push. Ness y Lizzie iban a asistir, y seguramente Lizzie se encontraría con ese insoportable perro. Cada vez que pensaba en el perro y Liz en la misma habitación me inundaba la misma rabia que aún no sabía cómo nombrar.

Me tiré en la cama y puse el ipod a y todo volumen. El aleatorio puso la canción que yo evitaba constantemente, a pesar de que me gustaba mucho. _Savin´me_ de _Nickelback _comenzó a sonar y yo empecé a pensar inevitablemente en Lizzie.

Esa canción sintetizaba todo lo que sentía por ella: necesitaba que _ella_ me rescatara de lo que era, que _ella_ me enseñara a vivir de nuevo; simplemente _yo_ la necesitaba. Repetí la canción un buen rato hasta que tocaron en mi puerta.

– Pase. – dije sin interés, la canción tenía toda mi atención.

– Alec, necesito hablar contigo. – Reneesme cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

– Te escucho. – apagué el ipod y me senté en la cama.

Ness suspiró y habló:

– Alec tal vez tú no lo notes o no te importé, pero yo sí lo veo y sí me importa. – la miré sin comprender y ella continuó. – Tú eres…especial para Liz y esta indiferencia no le hace ningún bien. De hecho, no le hace ningún bien a los dos.

La miré atónito. ¿La indiferencia nos hacía daño a los dos? ¿No se suponía que ella amaba a Seth "perro sarnoso" Clearwater?

– Déjame decirte que ella no me ama a mí. – dije levantándome y dándole la espalda. – Sus lágrimas son para otro…– esta última parte la dije más para mi mismo pero ella escucho.

– ¿De verdad eres tan tarado? ¿Acaso eres ciego? – inquirió mordaz.

– El día que dimos el paseo… ella lloró en la noche por Seth. – pronuncié su nombre como un insulto.

– ¡Idiota! – me giré para encararla y Reneesme se acercó en mi dirección manoteando – ¡Ella lloraba porque lastima a Seth queriéndote a ti!

Enarqué una ceja con asombro.

¿Lizzie me quería a mí? Sonaba tan poco probable que me tomé unos segundos para analizarlo. La idea era seductora pero tenía que ser coherente. Si Eli me quería a mí y no al perro, todavía había esperanza para nosotros; todavía podía soñar con tenerla.

– Mira sólo date tiempo para pensarlo con cabeza fría; no lo descartes de golpe. – interrumpió Reneesme mis cavilaciones.

– Respóndeme algo Reneesme. – pedí serio.

– Dispara. – dijo ella cautelosa.

– El pe… Seth está enamorado de Lizzie, ¿no?

– Parece que no eres tan ciego como pensaba.

Así que ese arremedo de chihuahua amaba a Lizzie. En pocas palabras, él era mi competencia, _mi rival. _

Ahora estaba seguro de una cosa y vaya que era un tonto por habérmelo negado; ya era hora de aceptarlo: esa humana me traía loco. Yo estaba enamorado de una humana y no cualquier humana, una que pertenecía a la familia Cullen.

– ¿Dónde está Lizzie? – le pregunté a Reneesme, impaciente.

– Está en su cuarto; arreglándose para la fogata.

– Gracias, Ness.

Reneesme me miró sorprendida pero luego recompuso su expresión.

– No hay de qué…– dicho esto me dio la espalda y salió hacia su habitación.

Suspiré. Era hora de acabar con la indiferencia. Salí de mi cuarto y golpeé en el de ella.

– Siga. – sonó su voz detrás de la puerta.

Giré la perilla, nervioso.

– Nessie tú… – Lizzie se giró y calló de repente cuando me vio parado en el umbral de su puerta.

Las palabras se me quedaron atoradas en la garganta cuando la detalle: su cabello rizado estaba alisado y recogido con una hebilla plateada en forma de rosa, tenía una blusa azul lavanda y unos pantalones negros, sus labios tenían un adorable color rojizo, sus ojos estaban delineados y lucían más hipnotizántes que nunca.

– A… Al…Alec, ¿qué haces aquí? – susurró Lizzie.

– Yo… – pensé en una excusa rápido – yo quería disculparme contigo, mi comportamiento la noche pasada no fue el mejor.

Liz se ruborizó y bajo la mirada. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerque a ella unos pasos, quedando a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

– No tienes por qué disculparte. – Lizzie levantó la mirada y sus ojos grises lucían tristes, pero seguían sin perder su poder de atracción.

¿Y si estaba sufriendo por Seth? ¿Qué tal que Reneesme estuviera equivocada y Eli no me quisiera?

– Tú… bueno, yo… – me callé ante mi torpeza. El imaginar que ella amaba a otro me causaba un profundo dolor.

Su mirada me quemaba, su aliento cálido golpeaba en mi cara haciéndola más irresistible.

– Alec… yo necesito decirte algo. – soltó Lizzie después de un minuto de silencio.

La miré expectante.

– Yo no lloraba por Seth la vez pasada, o bueno sí era por él, pero no como tú piensas. – Suspiró y continuo – Lloraba porque... Seth sufre al ver que estoy enamorada de otra persona.

– ¿De quién? – inquirí casi grosero.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Emmett.

– Lizzie, tu madre dice que… – Emmett se interrumpió a mitad de frase y nos miró receloso.

Liz y yo nos separamos bruscamente.

– ¿Qué mamá qué…? – trató de disimular Lizzie.

– Tu madre dice que Ness ya esta lista; que bajes. – informó Emmett serio, tal vez lo más serio que lo vi jamás.

Lizzie me miró por última vez y salió de la habitación. La seguí con la mirada hasta que salió de mi campo de visión. Me giré para encarar a Emmett y este me miro frío.

– Vigila lo que haces. – pronunció cortante y salió de la habitación de su hija.

"_¡Perfecto! Resulta que __mi otro rival__ es mi suegro"_ Pensé sarcástico y enojado.

Eran las nueve de la noche. Las chicas aún no habían vuelto de la dichosa fogata y yo me impacienta cada vez más. Necesitaba concluir mi conversación con Liz y no podía ni quería esperar hasta mañana.

Cada minuto que pasaba se me hacía eterno y eso aumentaba más mi frustración.

Alguien tocó en mi puerta.

– Adelante. – dije presa de la impaciencia.

– Buenas noches, Alec. – me saludó Jasper.

Me sorprendí al verlo ahí. Era la última persona que esperaba ver.

– ¿Qué quieres? – contesté incapaz de esconder mi frustración.

– Hablar contigo, si eso ayuda a calmarte. Tu enojo y frustración me tienen desesperado.

Él era otro fenómeno de los Cullen: "El manejaemociones."

– No creo que tú puedas ayudarme en algo.

Jasper calló un momento y después contestó:

– Estas impaciente por la llegada de mis sobrinas. – adivinó y yo me tensione – No puedo saber el por qué, no leo mentes como Edward; pero si tanto te impacienta, toma. – me entregó un papelito doblado a la mitad.

Lo miré sin comprender.

– Ahí está el número de mis sobrinas. Llama a la que necesites o a las dos si es necesario para que te calmes. – Jasper sonrió, hizo ademán de irse pero se giró de nuevo – Por cierto, ten cuidado con Edward. Anda rondando por ahí y tal vez escuche tus pensamientos. – y salió de mi cuarto.

– Gracias. – dije lo suficientemente duro para que él escuchara.

Tomé el papelito en mis manos y me disponía a llamar a Liz, cuando una idea cruzó por mi cabeza. Sonreí para mis adentros y salí disparado por la ventana hacia el bosque.

**Lizzie POV**

Las llamas de tonos anaranjados ardían vigorosas sin que nadie les prestara atención, excepto yo, claro; varias parejas danzaban al ritmo de la música, alrededor de la fogata y yo sólo observaba sentada en un rincón.

Las fogatas que hacían en la Push siempre me habían gustado, pero no tenía ánimos, mejor dicho, cabeza, para una. Todos mis pensamientos giraban en torno a la conversación que había tenido con Alec.

¡Estuve a punto de decirle que estaba enamorada de él! Porque era muy estúpido negármelo, llegados a éste punto. Habida llegado a esa conclusión y por esa misma razón, me había puesto a llorar en mi habitación la semana pasada.

Lloraba porque ese sentimiento haría sufrir a Seth, e indudablemente, a mí; Seth sufriría porque yo amaba a otro y yo sufriría porque Alec no correspondería. ¿Cómo un ser tan perfecto como él, iba a fijarse en una insignificancia como yo? Era muy obvio que yo no entraba en la categoría de "Personas/vampiros importantes para Alec."

Así, llorando por un amor imposible, me había encontrado Alec. Al parecer, había malinterpretado las cosas y había pensado que lloraba por Seth, porque él me había hecho algo malo. Esa fue la única excusa coherente que se me ocurrió para su actitud de indiferencia desde esa noche. Aunque yo había sido muy obvia (_"…– Sí, egoísta. Soy egoísta porque no quiero darle lo que él pide."), _Alec lo malinterpretó y me trataba con indiferencia, hasta hoy en la tarde.

Esa tarde en la que casi le reveló mis sentimientos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Era cierto que cuando estaba con Alec me trastornaba, pero cometer semejante idiotez hubiera sido imperdonable.

– ¿Bailas? – Seth me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– No estoy de ánimos, Sethy. – respondí sin dejar de observar las llamas de la fogata que bailan a su propio ritmo.

– ¡Oh, por favor! Liz desde que llegaste no te has parado de aquí. – me recriminó Seth.

– No me siento muy bien. – mentí tratando de excusarme.

– Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es cierto. – Seth se sentó a mi lado – Dime qué te pasa.

Suspiré. No podía decirle que sufría por amor, que estaba enamorada de Alec. No, después de negarle todo una semana atrás.

– Cosas de chicas. – eso siempre funcionaba.

Seth no se la creyó esta vez.

– Muy bien, no me digas.

Estuvimos en silencio un rato mientras la música seguía sonando y las parejas bailaban felices. Seth pasó su brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él. No me moví. Si lo rechazaba lo lastimaría una vez más, pero este tipo de abrazo significaba una cosa diferente para él que lo que significaba para mí. Recostó mi cabeza en su pecho y empezó a acariciarme el cabello.

_Touché. _Amaba que me acariciaran el cabello y mi cuerpo no podía decir que no a esa caricia, así viniera de Seth. Lentamente, Seth fue pegándome más y más a él. Bajó su cara a la altura de la mía, nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros. Trate de quitarme pero Seth me tenía bien agarrada.

Estaba a punto de besarme cuando mi celular sonó, estruendoso.

– Déjame contestó – pedí empujándolo suavemente.

Seth me soltó de mala gana, se levantó y se fue zapateando hacia la mesa de bocadillos.

– Diga.

– Hola Eli. – _esa_ voz era inconfundible para mí.

– ¡Alec! – no puede ocultar mi alegría por escuchar su seductora voz.

– ¿Falta mucho para que acabe la fogata? – preguntó… ¿impaciente?

– Unas cuantas horas.

Las fogatas siempre duraban hasta la una de la mañana y hasta ahora eran las nueve y media.

– Entiendo. – hizo una pausa. – Eli, tengo una sorpresa para ti.

– Espera un momento. – pedí.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el bosque, lejos de la fogata, ya que había mucho ruido y no podía escuchar con claridad.

– Listo.

– ¿Te internaste en el bosque?

– Sí, en la fogata hace mucho ruido como para hablar por celular. – respondí mirando la luna, bueno, lo que las nubes dejaban ver de luna.

– ¿Sabes hasta dónde llega el territorio de los lobos? – preguntó Alec.

– Sí…– dudé. Yo sabía delimitar el territorio de los lobos… pero de día.

– ¿Puedes llegar donde hay un conjunto de tres robles?

– Conozco dónde es. – afirmé. Ness y yo jugábamos ahí de pequeñas cuando veníamos a visitar a Jacob a la Push.

– Te espero ahí en 20 minutos. – y la llamada se cortó.

Miré la fogata por última vez, para ubicar bien dónde estaba y comencé la marcha. Los tres robles quedaban a un 1.5 km desde la fogata.

Aunque me preocupaba el hecho de no haberle avisado a Ness nada y que, además, era de noche; todo perdía importancia al lado de la sensación de júbilo que sentía. Tal vez Alec no fuera un imposible, después de todo.

La luna alumbraba mi camino mientras iba sumida en mis pensamientos. De repente, sentí una ráfaga de viento frío en mi espalda, como si alguien hubiera pasado muy cerca de mí. Me giré para ver qué habría provocado la ráfaga de aire, pero no había nada.

Seguí mi camino y a los pocos minutos sentí otra ráfaga de aire helado en mi espalda; la ignore. Unos metros más adelante vi pasar frente a mis ojos una sombra y por extraño que parezca, la oí pronunciar mi nombre. _"Inhala… exhala…"_ me repetí mentalmente para no perder la poca calma que me quedaba.

Continúe caminando tratando de no pensar en la sombre. Iba ya a mitad de camino cuando volví a ver la misma sombra pasar frente a mis ojos.

– _Lizzie…_ – susurró mi nombre al pasar.

La sangre se heló en mis venas. _"¡Esto no es posible!"_ pensé frenética. Comencé a correr por el bosque, tratando de llegar donde Alec lo más rápido posible. Sin previo aviso, vi pasar a la sombra de nuevo y ésta se postro a unos cinco metros de mí.

– Lizzie… – volvió a susurrar.

* * *

_¡Hello! _Reportándome después de casi un mes sin actualizar :(

En serio, lo siento MUCHO. Como ya dije, entré al cole y he tenido muchas tareas ¬¬

Pero aquí estoy de nuevo :P. Y en compensación voy a subir 2 capítulos :)

Gracias por sus reviews a: **_minami016_** , **_LiahDragga_** , **_MelxCullenxHale_**

Gracias por sus reviews y sobretodo, por su paciencia xD

Hugs,

Paula


	12. I Love You

Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**XI. I Love You**

**Lizzie POV**

Mi respiración se alteró y mi corazón latía desbocado. Aunque no podía distinguirlo bien, tenía una seria sospecha de quien podría ser la persona, mejor dicho, el vampiro parado en frente mío.

– ¡Elizabeth! Es un gusto volverte a ver. – habló Dimitri con fingida jovialidad. Mis sospechas eran ciertas.

Por unos segundos, el pánico se apoderó de mí. Pude ver cómo una enorme piedra empezaba a levitar, – gracias a mi telequinesis – lista para caer sobre Dimitri, como aquella vez en el bosque. Respiré en un intento por tranquilizarme. Funcionó: la enorme piedra dejó de levitar.

– Dimitri. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí; te hacía en Italia. – contesté sacando fuerzas no sé de dónde.

– Llegué hoy de Volterra, se podría decir que estoy escapado de mis maestros. – explicó con una sonrisa cínica.

– ¿Qué te trae a Forks? – pregunté nerviosa mientras Dimitri acortaba la distancia que nos separaba.

– Para ser francos…tú.

Mi cuerpo se tensionó al escuchar esa frase. _Oh, oh._

– No te entiendo. – retrocedí un paso.

– Verás… la última vez dejamos algo inconcluso. Regresé para poder terminarlo, y mira que suerte tengo: te encuentro sola en el bosque, igual que la última vez. – se burló.

– No sabes a lo que te arriesgas. – dije nerviosa. Aunque mis esperanzas eran mínimas; ya no estaba en el territorio de los lobos y los tres robles estaban lejos aún.

– Puedo hacerlo parecer un asesinato.

– ¿Un asesinato dónde la victima queda sin sangre? – inquirí mordaz. – Mi familia no se lo tragara.

– O puedo sólo hacerte desaparecer. ¡Puf!, – chasqueó los dedos – no más Lizzie.

Retrocedí un paso, llena de pánico y Dimitri se acerco uno. Sin previo aviso, la enorme piedra que antes trataba de levitar, se estrelló en la cabeza de Dimitri.

– Tu telequinesis no te va a salvar. – dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Las piernas me empezaron a temblar y el corazón se me aceleró; ahora sabía de mi don y ya nada me podría salvar. Dimitri se acercó quedando a pocos centímetros de mí.

– Que empiece el juego… ¡Corre! – y desapareció de mi vista.

Me quedé unos segundos estática, petrificada. Si corría era seguro que él me encontraría y, además, no quería ser parte de su juego. A pesar de todo, el instinto de supervivencia prevaleció y eché a correr. Mis esperanzas de vivir eran muy reducidas, pero todavía seguían ahí.

Corrí unos diez metros sin encontrarme con Dimitri, pero salió de la nada y me tomó de la cintura.

– Hueles mejor que la última vez. – susurró en mi oído y me empujó haciendo caer en mis rodillas.

– ¡Auch! – me quejé patéticamente.

Me levanté y seguí corriendo a pesar del dolor de mis rodillas y el ardor de mis manos. Miré a mi alrededor mientras corría y me di cuenta que estaba más cerca de los tres robles de lo que pensaba.

"_¡Grita!"_ me urgió una vocecita en mi cabeza; mi instinto.

Corrí un poco más y empecé a gritar:

– ¡Alec! ¡Alec!

Dimitri llegó de nuevo por mi espalda y me agarró del cabello.

– ¿Qué haces? – preguntó desconcertado y molesto.

No respondí. Un rugido salió de su boca, me lanzó unos metros más adelante y desapareció de nuevo. Me puse en pie y seguí corriendo y llamando al único que quería que me salvara.

– ¡Alec! ¡Alec, estoy aquí!

– ¡Détente! – rugió Dimitri atravesándose en mi camino – ¡¿Qué carajos haces!? – me tomó por el cuello y me levantó del suelo.

– _¿Lizzie? _– escuché la voz de Alec a lo lejos.

– Suél… tame… – le exigí con la voz cortada por el estrangulamiento.

Dimitri me miró fúrico y me soltó lanzándome contra un árbol. Empecé a toser y a tocarme el cuello; la espalda me dolía al igual que las rodillas.

– Te salvaste esta vez… pero me encargare de que no tengas esa suerte de nuevo. – me amenazó Dimitri y dicho esto, desapareció.

Me levanté, todavía tosiendo un poco y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Lizzie? – llegó Alec.

– Alec – me enderecé para disimular lo ocurrido.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sorprendido.

– Sí, estoy bien. – mentí, la tráquea me dolía.

– ¿Por qué me llamabas? – inquirió acercándose más a mí.

– Es que creí que estaba perdida. – seguí mintiendo.

– Ya veo… – su aliento rosaba mi frente – ¿Nos vamos? Tu sorpresa te espera.

Levanté la mirada y sus ojos ambarinos me hipnotizaron. Asentí con la cabeza y él tomo mi mano para iniciar el camino.

– ¿Por qué tus ojos ya no son rojos? – pregunté curiosa.

– Carlisle me prohibió mi dieta normal mientras estuviera con ustedes. Ahora caso animales. – respondió mirando la luna.

– Ya veo.

El resto del recorrido fue en silencio pero no fue incómodo, era un silencio reconfortante.

Para cuando llegamos a los tres robles mi encuentro con Dimitri estaba casi olvidado y toda mi atención se centraba en la mesa que estaba debajo de los tres robles: adornada con un hermoso mantel dorado y un florero con rosas rojas. Los sillas estaban en cada frente de la mesa y una cena para uno estaba servida.

– ¿La cena es para mí? – pregunté asombrada.

– Es para los dos, pero sólo tú vas a comer.

Lo miré de nuevo a los ojos y su mirada derritió cualquier pensamiento que no fuera _él._

Nos sentamos y empezó la "cena para uno que come y otro que no". La comida era crepe de pollo y champiñones, acompañado con vino de cereza.

– ¿Cocinas? – pregunté divertida.

– En realidad, lo compré. – Admitió sonriendo – Pero siempre puedo aprender.

– Seguro. – contesté perdiéndome en su mirada.

El resto de la cena la pasamos hablando de nosotros y de nuestros gustos. Alec amaba el rock al igual que yo, a ambos nos gustaba leer, él tocaba el violín y yo el piano…

– ¿Dónde compraste la cena? Tengo que ir algún día a ese restaurante. – dije cuando termine de comer.

– Algún día te llevare. – respondió Alec acercándose a mi rostro.

Su halito empezó a dificultar mi capacidad mental y sus ojos ambarinos me hipnotizaron, al punto de dejarme sin habla.

– Ven. – me extendió su mano.

Yo la tome y Alec me guió hacia donde las nubes permitían ver mejor la luna.

– La luna se ve muy hermosa desde aquí. – comenté.

– No más que tú. – dijo Alec en mi oído.

Reí nerviosamente. Alec hizo que girara hacia él y lo encarara. Sus ojos ambarinos tenían una extraña expresión.

– Te compré algo… – su voz sonaba como la de un ángel.

– ¿Sí? – susurré.

– Ten. – me tomó una mano y puso en ella una cajita de color azul oscuro.

Bajé la mirada para abrir la cajita. Dentro de ella se encontraba un relicario de oro en forma de corazón y tenía una inscripción:

"_Para que siempre me recuerdes._

_Te amo,_

_Alec"_

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al leer lo que decía. Alec me amaba. ¡Alec me amaba! Mi corazón empezó a latir disparado y las mariposas en mi estomago comenzaron a revolotear incesantemente; seguía sin poder creerlo, tenía que cerciorarme.

– ¿Tú…tú… me amas? – susurré con la voz entrecortada.

– Aunque suene imposible y enfermizo, sí. Eres la única mujer en toda mi existencia que ha logrado llegarme de esta forma, eres la única a la que he amado de esta manera. Sin ti, estoy seguro que mi existencia se tornaría más oscura y vil; mi esencia la perdería totalmente.

Eli, tú has logrado hacer renacer al hombre que hay en mí. Tú me salvaste de seguir viviendo como cruel monstro.

Las palabras de Alec me enternecieron totalmente. Mi _imposible_ no era tal cosa. Él me amaba como yo a él y nada cambiaría eso.

**Alec POV**

– ¿Eli? – susurré pasando mi mano por su cintura en un intento de acercarla a mí.

– ¿Sí? – sus ojos grises estaban con lágrimas en las comisuras. Me dolía verla así.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunté presa del pánico.

¿Y si todo esto sólo la incomodaba? ¿Y si todo fue para nada?

– Es que… es que… tú. – hizo una pausa y continuo. – Alec…yo… también te amo. – anunció con los ojos cerrados.

Sentí como mi muerto corazón se hincho de alegría y mi alma, que creía pérdida, renació con esas palabras. Liz me quería, y no sólo eso: _Me amaba_.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y acerque nuestros rostros.

– Te amo… – murmuré en sus labios y la besé.

Al principio, fue un beso lento y tierno, pero después se tornó apasionado. Mis dos manos la tenían aferrada por la cintura y soldada a mi cuerpo. Sus brazos estaban enroscados en mi cuello.

Nos separamos cuando Lizzie necesito oxígeno de nuevo.

– Hoy me levanté preparada para todo, menos para esto. – dijo riendo suavemente.

– Yo tampoco me lo esperaba.

Nos tomamos de la mano y nos sentamos debajo de uno de los tres robles.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – preguntó Eli recostada en mi pecho.

– ¿Hacer de qué? – inquirí mientras la rodeaba con los brazos.

– ¿Qué le vamos a decir a mi familia?

– La verdad. – contesté mirándola a los ojos.

– Si estas a mi lado, puedo enfrentarlo. – dijo Lizzie hiponizándome con sus ojos grisáceos.

– Siempre estaré junto a ti. – le prometí.

Estuvimos un largo tiempo mirando la luna en silencio.

– Alec…

– ¿Sí? – la besé en la frente.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? – susurró cautelosa.

– Supongo que tienes que saberlo. – la tranquilicé.

Eli me miró expectante

– Nací en Florencia, en 1.633. – hice una pausa y Lizzie me sonrió para que continuara. – Mi hermana y yo éramos de una familia rica y poderosa, teníamos el mundo a nuestros pies. Nuestro padre era Giuseppe Lorenzetti, un respetado mercader.

Todo el mundo lo respetaba y admiraba, pero también le envidiaban. Mi madre Martina, era una mujer hermosa e inteligente pero la gente decía que era bruja; llegué a la conclusión que lo decían para crearle mala fama.

Cuando Jane y yo cumplimos dieciséis años, mi padre hizo una gran fiesta. Asistió la alta sociedad florentina y algunos amigos de otros países. Para nuestra desgracia, los enemigos de mi padre habían planeado acusar formalmente a mi mamá de bruja en nuestra fiesta. Cuando dieron las doce de la noche llegó una multitud enfurecida a llevarse a mi madre.

Por la tensión del momento, los poderes de Jane salieron a flote, cosa que nunca habían hecho ya que nosotros éramos muy felices. Los que venían por mi madre empezaron retorcerse de dolor, entonces otros hombres fueron a apresar a Jane.

"– ¡La niña también es bruja! "– gritaron antes de ir por Jane, algo que yo no iba a permitir.

Los privé de sus sentidos, y los otros miembros de la muchedumbre, se dieron cuenta, y vinieron por mí. A Jane y a mí nos obligaron a ver cómo moría mamá y a mi padre lo obligaron a ver cómo moríamos nosotros antes de ser enviado a prisión.

Cuando estábamos en la hoguera, pude divisar en la plaza un grupo de capas negras que se fueron acercando. El humo del fuego terminó por ahogarme y me desmallé. Me desperté sintiendo que me quemaba y pensé que ese era el fin. Gritaba y gritaba que me mataran ya, pero el fuego seguía. No sé cuánto tiempo duró la transformación, pero de un momento a otro, empezó a mitigarse el fuego hasta extinguirse.

Jane despertó primero que yo en ésta nueva vida y me explicó todo lo ocurrido cuando yo desperté: Aro y la guardia nos habían rescatado de la hoguera.

La cara de Lizzie era de comprensión; tal vez trataba de entender mi dolor y hacerlo suyo.

– Lizzie no tienes que tratar de entenderlo, eso ya pasó y ahora sólo me importa mi presente: tú. – puntualicé mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el dorso de mi mano.

– ¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando? No me digas que ahora resulta que también puedes leer mentes. – dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la que yo tenía en su mejilla.

– Tus ojos siempre me dicen lo que tú estás pensando.

– Parece que tendré que usar lentes de sol. – bromeó.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos y dije:

– Nunca me prives de la luz de tus ojos.

La sangre subió a sus mejillas y ruborizada se veía totalmente adorable. Acerqué su rostro al mío y la besé.

Mientras nos besábamos igual o tal vez más apasionados que la primera vez, nos interrumpió el celular de Lizzie.

– Maldito aparato. – maldijo mientras lo buscaba en el bolsillo del pantalón. – Oh, oh. – se alarmó cuando vio el quién llamaba.

– ¿Quién es? – pregunté divertido.

– Hola Sethy. – contestó Eli.

Mi anterior diversión fue cambiada por la misma rabia que sentía por ese perro del demonio. Lizzie me miró angustiada.

* * *

¡I love this chapter!

:)


	13. You Deserve Much Better Than Me

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**XII. You Deserve Much Better Than Me**

**Lizzie POV**

En mitad del beso, de mi beso con Alec, mi estúpido celular sonó.

– Maldito aparato. – dije mientras lo buscaba en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón. – Oh, oh. – la persona que llamaba era con la última que quería hablar.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó Alec sonriendo.

– Hola Sethy. – contesté fría.

La expresión de Alec me puso los pelos de punta; él y Seth al parecer no se la llevaban de lo mejor.

– _¿Dónde estás? Ness está loca preguntando por ti. _– Seth estaba enojado.

– ¿Por qué no me ha llamado? Eso sería más cuerdo que andar por ahí preguntando si alguien me ha visto. – traté de salirme por la tangente.

– _Espera, ahí viene. Te la voy a pasar._

Nessie seguramente iba a estar volando de la rabia. Aunque tenía la esperanza que los chistes malos de Jacob la relajaran un poco.

– _¡Hola Lizzie! ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien, aquí comiendo las uñas tratando de encontrarte._

Puse los ojos en blanco, Ness estaba molesta y con razón.

– Nessie lo siento. No debí irme sin avisar pero…

– _Pero… tienes que tener una buena excusa o si no… _

Tenía que decirle a Ness por qué me había ido, o más bien por _quien_ me había ido. El problema era que Seth no se podía enterar.

– Nessie… necesito que te alejes de Seth.

– _¿Es para que no escuche, cierto?_ – la pilló al vuelo.

– Sí.

– _Muy bien, espera._

Pasaron unos pocos segundos.

– _Listo. Explícate._

– Ahora espera tú.

Miré a Alec y éste lo entendió. Caminó hacia el centro del bosque, perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche y dándome privacidad.

– Listo. Bueno… ¿por dónde empiezo?

– _¿Dónde estás?_ – casi me reclamó Reneesme.

– En los tres robles.

– _Supongo que no estás sola…_

– Supones bien… – tomé una gran bocanada de aire – Estoy con Alec.

– _¿Qué?_ – Ness sonaba sorprendida.

Tomé otra bocanada de aire y comencé con mi historia. Le conté todo, absolutamente todo. Mi inesperada cita con Alec, mi casi beso con Seth, mi hermosa cena con Alec y cómo me dio el relicario de oro en forma de corazón. Sólo me salté la parte de Dimitri, estaba segura que no volvería a encontrármelo.

– _¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Liz no sabía que tú… ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Tú y Alec_! – gritó emocionada Ness.

– ¡Shhh! Seth puede escucharte.

– _Algún día tendrá que saberlo. Tienes que decirle. _

– Puedo retrasarlo un poco.

– _Pero no sólo él se va a enterar algún día… Alice ya debe haber visto esto._ – Tragué en seco.

Nessie tenía razón, Alice ya debía saber lo mío con Alec.

– Necesito tu ayuda. – supliqué.

– _¿Para qué exactamente esta vez?_ – soltó divertida Reneesme.

– No es tiempo para bromas. Ness… tengo que ocultar lo mío con Alec.

– _¡¿Qué?!_ – podría jurar que ese grito lo había oído hasta yo.

– ¡Cállate, Seth puede oírte! Sí, por lo menos por un tiempo.

– _¿Para qué hacer algo tan…tonto?_

– Nessie… por Seth. – miré sigilosamente, tratando que Alec no escuchara.

– _No me creas tan estúpida Liz. No sólo lo haces por Seth, hay algo más._ – y lo había.

Además de evitarle a Seth una pena mayor o que toda la familia se enterara de que su "niñita" tenía novio, estaba protegiendo a Alec de los Vulturi. Si sus maestros se llegaban a enterar de lo nuestro, seguramente él me pondría en lugar a ellos y eso era una muerte asegurada para él, y eso, era algo que me negaba a aceptar. No podría vivir en un mundo sin Alec.

Y esa era, precisamente, la excusa que iba a usar cuando le explicara a Alec que era mejor mantener en secreto nuestra nueva relación.

– _¿Y bien?_ – insistió Reneesme.

– Lo hablaremos cuando llegué a casa.

– _Entonces si hay otro motivo._ – afirmó triunfante.

– Cuando llegué a casa.

– _¿Piensas llegar o te vas a pasar la noche entera con tu galán?_ – inquirió burlona.

– Nunca cambiarás. – añadí sonriendo, aunque ella no me viera percibía la sonrisa en mi voz, me conocía muy bien.

– _Al parecer no. _– colgué cuando vi llegar a Alec.

– ¿Terminaste? – preguntó algo molesto.

– Sí. – respondí acercándome a él.

– ¿Qué te dijo el perro? ¿Va a venir por ti?

Sonreí ante esa escena de celos.

– No. Nos podemos ir a casa cuando queramos.

Su expresión se torno más dulce y me apretó fuertemente contra él.

– Suena bien. – habló antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Igual que antes, su contacto quemaba y su presencia me dominaba; su olor me envolvía.

– ¿Debía suponer que esto pasaría? – la pregunta venía detrás de mí. Cuando reconocí la voz, supe que esto acabaría mal.

Me giré para encarar a Seth. Alec tomó mi mano como si quisiera reafirmar que yo era suya y eso era algo que no podía negar, era cierto.

– ¿Cómo sabias donde estaba? – pregunté llena de desconcierto.

– ¿Se suponía que tú terminarías con este… – ignoró mi pregunta y miró de arriba abajo a Alec – sujeto?... Ahora tengo que preguntar, ¿Vas a ser su diversión nocturna o su comida diurna? – Seth estaba echando chispas por los ojos y su comentario estaba lleno de ira y, lamentablemente, de sufrimiento.

– No tienes por qué ser grosero. – susurré. No sé me ocurría nada más que decir.

– Lo siento, por haber sido grosero… ¡y por interrumpirles el momento! – soltó amargamente.

– Limítate a largarte. – exigió Alec.

– ¡Una sanguijuela como tú no me dice que hacer! – Seth se acercó un paso con una expresión intimidante, herida.

Me miró y sus ojos me gritaban todo el sufrimiento que sentía en este momento. Sus ojos negros, como la noche, en vez de verse tiernos y cariñosos eran la viva imagen de la tristeza.

– Vámonos – dijo Alec arrastrándome con él lejos de Seth.

– ¡¿Crees que tienes algún derecho sobre ella?! ¡¿Cómo puedes considerarte merecedor de su cariño?! – se interpuso Seth en nuestro camino.

Alec se poso enfrente mío cuando vio que Seth empezaba temblar.

– Seth… – susurré incapaz de decir otra cosa.

– Dejémoslo ahí. – su voz cortaba como un puñal.

Me dirigió una última mirada, llena de odio y sufrimiento y luego salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Las piernas me temblaron y sentía un vacio en pecho que no me dejaba respirar.

Mi mejor amigo, ese chico con el que compartí tantos momentos, mi Seth, me odiaba. Lo había herido de la manera más horrible y nuestra amistad se había ido por el desagüe por mi culpa. Inevitablemente, como si tuviera una tormenta en el alma, comencé a llorar.

– Soy una tonta… sabía que esto pasaría. – sollocé con las manos en el rostro.

Los brazos fríos de Alec me rodearon y pude llorar en su pecho.

– No es tu culpa. – susurró Alec en mi oído.

Su voz sonaba fría y distante, eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos ambarinos sin brillo, sin vida.

– No te mereces esto. – habló Alec con ese tono que me erizaba la piel.

Las palabras las tenía atoradas en la garganta. Podría soportar la perdida de Seth, pero que Alec se alejara de mi era algo que no podría soportar, no ahora.

– Es tarde, mejor nos vamos ya. – sugirió serio.

Tomé su mano, como si estuviera tratando de que no se alejara de mí. Caminamos una parte del camino, pero el resto del recorrido lo hice en los brazos de Alec. Corrió rápido y eso era algo que me reconfortaba, amaba la velocidad. A pesar de eso, el viaje fue incómodo. Su silencio me torturó todo el tiempo y la lucha de no encontrarse con mis ojos me tenía al borde del colapso.

Cuando llegamos a casa, no había nadie en la sala.

– Tengo que hablar contigo. – solté desesperada por oír su voz.

– Mañana. – fue su única respuesta.

Hizo ademán de irse pero lo retuve tomándolo del brazo.

– Ahora.

Subimos a mi cuarto y al entran en él se creó una atmosfera incómoda, triste.

– Alec lo que pasó hoy… – comencé.

– Lo que pasó hoy – me interrumpió – me mostro algo muy importante.

No dije nada, no podía hablar.

– Tú – me miró directo a los ojos, los suyos estaban llenos de tristeza – eres más de lo que yo merezco. Tú mereces ser mejor que yo.

Me quedé fría donde estaba. ¿Quería decir lo que yo pensaba que quería decir? El corazón empezó a latirme fuertemente.

– Lizzie, eres muy frágil. Lo nuestro no debería ser.

Esas últimas palabras calaron en lo más hondo de mi corazón, haciendo que me quedara sin aire. Los ojos de Alec me decían que estaba sufriendo pero su expresión era seria, infalible.

– Tú… no puedes… – la voz se me quebró.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas y la pena más apabullante que había sentido en mi vida me estaba consumiendo.

– Eli. – Alec me rodeo con sus brazos y me transmitió la tristeza que estaba sintiendo.

Estuvimos abrazados varios minutos hasta que yo tuve el valor de hablar.

– Alec, – levante la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos atormentados. – lo que pasó hoy no tiene por qué afectarnos. – dije con resolución.

– Lizzie tu estas sufriendo por mi culpa.

– ¿Por tu culpa? – pregunté sorprendida.

– Sí, por mi culpa. Amas demasiado al perro y por eso, es mejor que dejemos las cosas como están.

Su respuesta en vez de provocarme el dolor y la angustia que había sentido antes, me provoca una risa nervosa.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – inquirió aún con los ojos tristes.

– Nada. – Respiré profundo – Alec, lo que siento por ti es lo más fuerte que he sentido nunca por nadie. Yo quiero a Seth, como un amigo, y lo que pasó hoy me duele mucho, pero el amor que siento por ti es más fuerte.

Su mirada, antes llena de tristeza, ahora se había iluminado. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo.

– Lo que yo siento por ti, es algo que nunca había sentido. Tú eres lo más importante que he tenido; tú me salvaste del monstro en que me estaba convirtiendo. – dicho esto puso sus labios sobre los míos.

Ese significó muchas cosas: que Alec me amaba y que nada cambiaría eso, que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero sobretodo me dio fuerzas para luchar por lo nuestro. Por Alec, me enfrentaría a mi familia, a Seth e incluso a los Vulturis.

**Alec POV**

Cuando Lizzie necesito oxígeno, nos separamos ligeramente.

– Te amo. – susurré en sus labios.

Esbozó una hermosa sonrisa y acercó sus labios de nuevo a los míos. Sus labios eran dulces y suaves al contacto con los míos, encajaban perfectamente en los míos.

Alguien toco en la puerta de la habitación y Eli fue abrir.

– ¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo Alice al entrar.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio.

– Oh por favor no sean tímidos, ya lo sé todo. Absolutamente todo.

– ¿Lo viste? – preguntó Eli tomando mi mano.

– Desde que dijiste que ibas a ir a la fogata. – la duendecilla sonrió pícaramente.

Lizzie sonrió mientras recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho y yo la rodeé con mis brazos.

– Sólo venía a visarles que… – la mirada de Alice se veía distante, estaba teniendo una visión.

Liz me miró preocupada mientras tomaba la mano de su tía.

– ¿Qué estás viendo?

Al terminar la visión, Alice nos miró preocupada.

– Oh, oh. – fue su respuesta.

Entonces la puerta del cuarto de Liz de abrió bruscamente y entró un furioso Emmett.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreviste pedazo de idiota?! – me gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí.

* * *

**_¡Hello everybody!_ Bueno aquí este capy ojala les guste :DD**

**La próxima semana es Semana Santa, por lo que tendré tiempo para subir más caps (:**

**Tal véz suba otro capítulo hoy, si es que mis tareas me lo permiten ¬¬**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:** _**bellessie**_ , **_LiahDragga_** , _**alele22 **_

_**Reviews! (:**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Paula**_


	14. Problemas en el Paraíso

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**XIV. Problemas en el Paraíso**

**Lizzie POV**

– Oh, oh. – fue la respuesta de Alice y sus respuestas nunca eran así.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió mi padre entró furioso como nunca lo había visto.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreviste pedazo de idiota? – le gritó a Alec mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.

Todo pasó tan rápido que me costó trabajo verlo con claridad. Mi papá estaba sobre Alec dándole la golpiza de su vida, y aunque no me preocupaba la resistencia de mi novio ya que a un vampiro los golpes no le afectan aunque si le duelen, necesitaba que dejaran de pelear.

– ¡Alice haz algo! – pedí presa del pánico, Alec no se estaba defendiendo.

– No deberías preocuparte por esta tonta peleíta, hay algo más… – respondió Alice muy seria para mi gusto.

– ¡Emmett détente! – gritó mi madre al entrar.

– Basta – dijo Edward y separó a mi padre de Alec.

– ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Como se te ocurre enamorarte de mi hija! – gritó mi padre furioso tratando se zafarse del agarre de Edward.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – preguntó mi madre asombrada.

Sentí las miradas de todos en la habitación cuando ayude a Alec a levantarse del suelo y tomé una de sus manos. Miré al suelo unos segundos, tomando fuerzas, finalmente levante la mirada. La cara de estupefacción de todos, excepto Alice, no era suficiente para derrumbar mi determinación: lucharía por Alec contra todo y contra todos.

– No es tan grave como todos están pensando… – empezó a decir Alice.

– Alice… ¿Lo sabías? – la interrumpió mi madre sin dejar de mirarme.

– Hace una semana. Rosalie, confía en mí, no tienes de que preocuparte. – afirmó Alice mientras me dirigía una pequeña mirada de apoyo.

Alec que había permanecido en silencio, habló:

– Emmett, – el aludido lo miró serio – yo no tenía ningún derecho a enmaromarme de Liz, pero lo hice. Sé que no la merezco, y es algo con lo que tendré que vivir el resto de mi existencia, pero la amo como nunca he amado a nadie.

Mis padres nos miraban asombrados. Por sus expresiones supe que iba a salir bien librada de esto, pero una duda caló en mí: ¿Cómo se había enterado mi padre? Iba a preguntar cuando me interrumpieron:

– No es el momento. – dijo Edward mirándome.

Asentí con la cabeza.

– Mira, yo no soy muy bueno expresando lo que siento, y en este momento se me dificulta mucho, porque se trata de mi niña – sentí el color en mis mejillas – pero veo que eres sincero y que en realidad la amas. – mi padre sujetaba a mamá por la cintura y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlos así.

– Gracias. – fue lo único que pude decir mientras sostenía más fuerte la mano de Alec.

– Sólo… cuídala. – habló suavemente mi madre y salió de la habitación seguida por mi padre.

Respiré aliviada cuando vi que todo se había solucionado, por lo menos con mi familia; las cosas con Seth además de ir mal no las podía pasar por alto.

– Lizzie hay algo que debes saber. – informó Edward después de que mis padres salieron.

Lo miré expectante.

– Emmett se enteró de lo tuyo con Alec porque… – hizo una pausa y presentí que lo que venía no iba a ser bueno – Seth vino a decirle.

Enterarme de lo que había hecho Seth era como una bofetada. Mi mejor amigo me había traicionado. A pesar de todo no lo podía culpar, Seth estaba herido y se debía sentir más traicionado que yo en estos momentos, tal vez era lo justo.

– No es lo que estas pensando Alec… – habló Edward mirando seriamente a Alec.

Me giré apara observarlo y su expresión me desconcertó: su mirada no tenía ese brillo especial que tanto me gustaba y miraba a Edward, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación mental.

– ¿Sigue aquí? – pregunté por Seth.

– Está en la cocina. – respondió Alice un poco más relajada.

Miré a Alec que me miró incómodo.

– Voy a hablar con él. – me miró serio y salió de la habitación.

Baje a la cocina y Seth estaba sentado mirando sus manos, lo conocía lo bastante para saber que estaba hecho un mar de nervios. Verlo de esta forma me hizo sentirme culpable, él me delató porque estaba con el corazón roto.

– Hola. – logré articular.

– Hey. – se giró y me miró.

Guardamos silencio un momento.

– Lo siento. – las palabras salieron de su boca con mucho dolor.

– Lo siento también, no quería que te enteraras a así. Seth yo – tenía que decir las cosas bien si no quería perder su amistad para siempre – te quiero como un hermano, sólo como eso. No quiero perder tu amistad, pero entendería que te alejaras de mí.

– No quiero alejarme de ti, aunque eso suponga que te tenga que ver con esa sanguijuela. Te quiero en mi vida; así, tal vez un día te vea como te veía antes, como mi mejor amiga.

Sonreí melancólica, recordar aquellos días en que éramos inseparables, que éramos como hermanos, me ponía nostálgica. Una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla y Seth la limpio con su mano.

– Sólo te pido que me tengas paciencia, no puedo asimilar esto muy bien. – pidió tomando mi mano entre las suyas.

– Toda la que necesites. – le besé la frente.

Seth sonrió a medias y me besó el dorso de la mano. Acto seguido, salió por la puerta de la cocina perdiéndose en la espesura de noche. Suspiré, no era la reconciliación que esperaba pero era lo único que podía recibir de Seth, por lo menos por ahora.

Miré el reloj de la cocina: eran las 11:30pm. Nessie aún no iba a llegar; tendría que esperar a mañana para enterarse de todo lo ocurrido hoy. Recordé a Alec y subí las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, con el corazón lleno de júbilo.

– Toc, toc. – entré al cuarto de Alec.

Él estaba mirando por el gran ventanal de la habitación, pensativo.

– Ya hablé con Seth. – anuncié mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

– ¿A sí? – preguntó girándose para encararme.

Su mirada tenía mil emociones mezcladas pero la que más destacaba era la preocupación, no por Seth, por mí.

– Supongo que quedamos como amigos. – respondí con una sonrisa.

Alec me miró aliviado y tomo mi rostro en sus manos, su aliento era frío sobre mis labios.

– ¿Y nosotros cómo quedamos? – preguntó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Estábamos iluminados por la luz de la luna y los ojos ambarinos de Alec lucían hipnotizantes, totalmente atrayentes.

– No sé – bromeé – dímelo tú…

Alec sonrió y acortó la distancia de nuestros labios. Ese beso fue diferente, me sentía completa con ese beso, como si no importara nada más, como si me encontrara en mi paraíso particular y no podría ser con nadie más que no fuera Alec.

Cuando mi cuerpo necesito oxígeno, nos separamos. Aunque toda mi vida me sentí feliz, con mi familia y mis amigos, ahora me sentía más que feliz, me sentía completa.

**Alec POV**

– Ya es tarde. – le dije a Liz después de besarla.

A pesar de que nunca había sentido atraído hacia una mujer o interesado en el amor, ahora pensaba que sin Eli, sin _mi _mujer, no podría seguir existiendo.

– ¿Tarde para qué? – preguntó Lizzie.

– Para ti. Ven, te acompaño a tu cuarto. Mañana será un nuevo día y veremos qué hacer. – sonreí. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para compartir con Liz y nadie nos lo impediría; y muy a mi pesar, ahora no tendríamos que esconderlo más, y todo gracias al perro.

Lizzie me regaló una despampanante sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano y salía hacia la habitación del lado. Cuando Liz estuvo metida en su cama, me dispuse a irme para dejarla dormir.

– Que descanses. – besé su frente.

– No te vayas. – pidió ella agarrando mi mano.

– Si tu padre me encuentra aquí no va a estar muy contento. – sonreí.

– No tiene por qué enterarse. – me jaló hacia ella.

Al final, no me resistí y yo terminé acostado por encima de sus cobijas con Lizzie en mis brazos.

– Te amo. – susurró.

Besé su frente.

– Y yo a ti. – bostezó una vez más y cerró sus ojos. Después de unos segundos su respiración se volvió más pausada y supe que se había dormido.

Verla dormir en mis brazos, como la vez que la rescaté en el bosque, me traía paz, me hacía feliz.

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que Liz y yo éramos novios, habían sido los mejores meses de toda mi existencia. Por petición de Eli, me tocaba tolerar las visitas del perro, ella sabía que no le tenía confianza a ese perro pero por ella haría lo que fuera.

Hoy daríamos un paseo en el bosque, necesitamos nuestro tiempo a solas porque últimamente nos la pasamos con Jacob y Nessie, como en una cita doble.

– ¿Lista? – pregunté entrando al cuarto de Liz.

– Sí. – Respondió con una sonrisa – Vamos.

Estábamos saliendo por la puerta de atrás de la cocina, cuando una voz detrás de nosotros nos detuvo.

– ¿A dónde creen que van los dos tortolos? – preguntó Jasper.

– A dar un paseo. – contestó Liz tranquilamente.

– Solos. – enfaticé la palabra.

– Ya lo sabía. – contestó Jasper a mi afirmación.

Jasper se había convertido en una especie de mejor amigo para mí. Él era un gran consejero para alguien tan inexperto en el amor como yo, además de que compartíamos gustos similares. Aunque toda la familia me había aceptado (incluso Emmett y Rosalie), Jasper era el único que no veía como el novio de Liz, él me veía como un amigo.

– Diviértanse. – nos deseo Jasper y paso a la sala para echarse a ver televisión.

Liz y yo, finalmente, salimos hacia el bosque. Llegamos al claro donde la encontré aquella vez malherida, se había convertido en _nuestro lugar_.

– Hace buen clima hoy. – apunté, ya que el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, algo raro en Forks.

– Sí… – Liz miraba un punto distante del prado, se comportaba distraída, igual como se había comportado toda la semana.

– Muy bien, Lizzie. ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté haciendo que me mirara. Estábamos sentados debajo del abeto de aquella vez, yo tenía a Lizzie recostada en mi pecho.

– No es nada. – dijo sin mirarme.

– No rehúyas mi mirada, algo te sucede. – ella sabía que yo podía saber que pensaba solo con mirarla.

– Alec – se giró a verme –lo que se sucede es… yo siento que… – ¿Por qué se trababa? Respiró profundamente y prosiguió – Alec, ¿qué pasa si tus maestros se enteran de lo nuestro? – pude ver el miedo en sus ojos color plata.

Ya había meditado mucho eso. La solución era muy simple: volvería a Volterra en unas cuantas semanas, mientras antes mejor, reportaría la conclusión de mi misión (que Reneesme no era peligrosa) y esperaría un tiempo prudencial para renunciar a la guardia.

Jane, ella era la única que no había incluido en mi plan, no porque no me importara, sino porque no sabía cómo. Algo se me ocurriría antes de mi regreso a Volterra. Era de lo más simple, sin exponer a los Cullen ni mucho menos a Liz.

– ¿Y bien? – inquirió Liz ante mi silencio.

Le conté resumidamente mi plan.

– ¿Y Jane? – Lizzie sabía que yo amaba a mi hermana.

– Ya pensaré en algo. – Besé su frente – No te preocupes, no permitiré que nada te pase.

Lizzie sonrió a medias, algo me ocultaba. La apreté contra mi pecho y desee estar imaginando esa mirada preocupada.

– Ya sé que te puede alegrar – dije como un niño que esconde una sorpresa – espérame aquí.

La deje en el abeto y corrí a velocidad inhumana hacia un lugar cerca a la montaña. Allí había descubierto un rosal de rosas rojas, la flor favorita de Eli. Venía de vez en cuando para cortar unas para ella, eso siempre le sacaba esa sonrisa que yo tanto amaba.

Regresé igual de rápido, con las rosas en mis manos, pero no encontré a Liz. La busque con la mirada por el claro y no estaba. Instantáneamente solté las rosas y comencé a llamarla.

– ¿Lizzie?

No hubo respuesta.

– ¿Liz?

Nada.

Opté por olfatearla. Para mi desgracia, su olor estaba mezclado con el olor de su sangre. Angustiado emprendí la búsqueda de Liz por el bosque. Mientras la buscaba un grito desgarrador me hizo parar en seco.

– ¡Alec! – era Lizzie.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al lugar donde provenía la voz de Lizzie y lo que vi me dejo pasmado. Lizzie estaba de pie mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lucía bastante golpeada y tenía un brazo sangrando profusamente.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunté mientras tomaba su lacerado rostro en mis manos.

Se limito a echarse a llorar en mi pecho, mientras su brazo seguía sangrando. A unos cuantos metros pude ver un cuchillo que relucía el rojo de la sangre de Liz. Alguien le había hecho daño y yo lo haría pagar por su fechoría; un sentimiento de odio hacia su agresor empezó a crecer en mi pecho, apreté a Liz contra mi pecho y bese su coronilla. Su agresor no sobreviviría esta noche, de eso me encargaría yo.

– ¿Alec? – Lizzie levantó su rostro al mío. – no lo busques.

Sabía a quién se refería.

– ¿Qué no lo busque?... – enarqué una ceja – ¡¿Qué no lo busqué? ¡¿Crees que voy a dejarlo vivo después de lo que te hizo? ¡¿Por qué no habría de buscarlo? – grité furioso.

– Porque ya debe ir camino a Italia.

* * *

**Hello!**

**Sé que merezco su odio eterno por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, y aunque mi excusa suene trillada, es la verdad: el cole consumió todo mi tiempo. Pero ahora estoy en vacas y prometó compensarlas y empiezó por este cap que trate de hacer algo más largo para compensarlas :DD**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: _LiahDragga , alele22_ y a **

**-_ MelxCullenxHale_: Me alegra saber que estas de vuelta ;)**


	15. The Deal

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**XV. The Deal**

**Lizzie POV**

"– _Te salvaste esta vez… pero me encargare de que no tengas esa suerte de nuevo._"

Esas palabras me perseguían últimamente, hasta en mis sueños aparecía Dimitri repitiéndolas, igual que en la noche de nuestro último encuentro. A veces me parecía estúpido pensar en él, ya que era obvio que no iba a volver a verlo, ¿o sí?

Todos estos pensamientos me habían atormentado toda la semana y no me dejaban disfrutar mi felicidad junto a Alec. Porque los dos últimos meses habían sido los mejores de toda mi existencia y no dejaría que la estúpida amenaza de Dimitri me siguiera atormentando.

Suspiré. Hoy saldríamos a dar una vuelta con Alec en el bosque, para tener _nuestro_ tiempo juntos; a veces la compañía de Jacob las 24 horas del día no es muy enriquecedora.

– ¿Lista? – preguntó Alec sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

– Sí. – Sonreí – Vamos.

Llegamos a la puerta de la cocina y la voz de Jasper nos detuvo.

– ¿A dónde creen que van los dos tortolos? – preguntó Jasper.

– A dar un paseo. – respondí.

– Solos. – dijo Alec en tono burlón.

– Ya lo sabía. – contestó Jasper a Alec.

Sonreí para mis adentros. Me alegraba tanto que Jasper y Alec fueran amigos, era tranquilizador saber que Alec tenía un apoyo aparte del mío.

– Diviértanse. – nos deseo Jasper y paso a la sala.

Al fin salimos hacia el bosque, a _nuestro lugar_. Siempre que íbamos al claro me era imposible no pensar en Dimitri. Él era un Vulturi, no era alguien con el que yo debería meterme, pero lo hice y eso me preocupaba enormemente.

¿Qué tal si él decía algo de lo nuestro a Aro, Marco y Cayo? Yo no soportaría si los Vulturis decidieran alejar a Alec de mi lado, o peor, que lo ejecutaran. Una punzada de dolor recorrió mi corazón. No me permitiría que algo le pasara a Alec, primero tenían que pasar sobre mí.

"_No seas tonta, Dimitri no te va a buscar_" me regañó una vocecita.

Tal vez Dimitri no nos buscara pero sabía que en algún momento Alec debía volver a Volterra para concluir su misión. ¿Qué se supone que debíamos hacer? Que Alec fuera, dijera que Ness no es peligrosa y volviera muy campante para estar conmigo, ¿Debería irme con él a Italia? Porque si ese fuera el caso lo haría, nada me separaría de Alec.

– Hace buen clima hoy. – habló Alec devolviéndome a la realidad.

– Sí… – respondí aún sumida en mis preocupaciones.

– Muy bien, Lizzie. ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó haciendo que lo mirara, ya que yo estaba recostada de Alec, mientras estábamos sentados debajo del abeto de aquella vez.

– No es nada. – dije sin mirarle.

Alec me conocía tan bien que sólo con mirarme podía saber que cruzaba por mi mente.

– No rehúyas mi mirada, algo te sucede.

Tenía que decirle a Alec, tal vez él ya había pensado en algo con respecto a los Vulturi, Dimitri era cuento aparte. Alec no podía saber ni de chiste lo que realmente me preocupaba, porque los Vulturi eran un tema que debíamos tocar, pero el de Dimitri era algo que Alec no tenía por qué saber.

– Alec – lo miré directo a los ojos –lo que se sucede es… yo siento que… – Respiré profundamente y seguí – Alec, ¿qué pasa si tus maestros se enteran de lo nuestro? – un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

Alec me miró cauteloso y guardó silencio un momento.

– ¿Y bien? – inquirí presa del pánico.

¿Y si no sabía qué hacer?

– Bueno Lizzie, verás… – y me contó un plan que sonaba lo más sencillo del mundo pero que no incluía a alguien.

– ¿Y Jane?

Yo sabía que Alec amaba a su hermana y que no sería capaz de dejarla sola.

– Ya pensaré en algo. – Besó mi frente – No te preocupes, no permitiré que nada te pase.

"_Pero no puedes impedir que Dimitri me haga algo… porque tú no sabes nada_" pensé melancólicamente.

Me sentía terrible ocultándole a Alec lo de Dimitri, pero lo conocía lo bastante para saber que sería capaz de ir hasta Italia por él. Sólo en un caso de vida o muerte le contaría a Alec algo.

– Ya sé que te puede alegrar – dijo mientras su mirada se iluminaba – espérame aquí.

Alec salió corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque y yo me quede sola recostada del abeto. Cerré mis ojos esperando a que él regresara, no debía tardar mucho. El viento soplaba en mi rostro y combinado con el confortable sol que hacía, logré relajarme.

Sentí crujir las hojas delante de mí, debía ser Alec.

– ¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunté sin abrir mis ojos.

– ¿Me extrañaste? Sólo fueron dos meses en Italia.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y observaron con horror que el vampiro que tenía delante de mí, porque era un vampiro, no era Alec…

– Cada día te pones más hermosa, Elizabeth. – sonrió malévolamente Dimitri.

– Di-Dimitri… – balbuceé.

Nos miramos fijamente unos segundos, sus ojos escarlata relucían la sangre que acababa tomar. Necesitaba que se distrajera un momento, sólo un momento, para que yo pudiera salir corriendo y alcanzar a llamar a Alec. Pareció leer mi mirada.

– No tendrás tiempo de llamarlo… –anunció Dimitri tomándome del cuello y lanzándome hacia un árbol, lejos del claro.

Mi espalda se arqueó al recibir el golpe contra el árbol.

– ¿Recuerdas que dejamos algo pendiente la última vez? Y sabes… hoy no quiero jugar – su voz era fría y despiadada.

Me incorporé y lo miré directo a los ojos, no permitiría que viera el miedo que tenía, porque estaba aterrada.

– En serio, cada día estas más hermosa… y más apetecible podría decir. – acarició mi mejilla y me tomó del cuello, elevándome del suelo.

– T-Tú… n-no podrás… – sólo alcancé a tartamudear, me estaba asfixiando.

– Oh, no te preocupes, no morirás asfixiada. – dijo y me arrojó contra otro árbol.

Quede en cuatro y empecé a toser. Levanté mi mirada y ya no podía ver el claro, ¿Tan lejos me había lanzado? Sentí como me tomaba de la cintura, me levantaba del suelo y me lanzaba con fuerza. Me rasguñé la cara y los brazos al caer.

Me puse de pie y no lo vi.

– No me he ido. – dijo en mi oído.

Rodeó mi cuello con su brazo, mientras yo observaba como con la mano libre tomaba mi brazo izquierdo y lo llevaba a mi espalda, imposibilitando moverme.

– Te tengo un trato. No te mataré aquí, dejare que veas a tu estúpida familia una vez más y, por supuesto, a tu novio. – susurró en mi oído.

Por un momento, él que estuviera atrapada por Dimitri pasó a un segundo plano, él lo sabía…

– ¿Sabes que Alec y yo… – logré pronunciar, el agarre de su brazo era muy fuerte.

– Te vigiló hace dos semanas, no puedo creer que Alec no halla sentido mi presencia, debió reconocer mi aroma. Seguramente, lo tienes muy enamorado. – dijo lo último como una burla.

– ¿No le has dicho a…a tus maestros? – Dimitri podía matarme allí mismo si eso salvaba a Alec.

– No, por eso voy a negociar contigo.

Me hizo encararlo.

– Alec debe venir en camino, así que no alcanzare a decirte todo. Hoy te espero a medianoche en el claro donde te la pasas con él. – sentenció.

Lo miré seria y sólo asentí moviendo la cabeza.

Dimitri sacó de la chaqueta negra que llevaba un enorme cuchillo.

– ¿Qué es eso? – retrocedí un paso.

– Algo para que Alec te encuentre fácilmente y no sienta mi aroma. – tomó mi brazo izquierdo y me hizo una profunda cortada.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente para no quejarme.

– Niña valiente. – lamió a medias el cuchillo, sonrió y lo arrojo lejos. – No faltes o mañana en Volterra todos sabrán de tu relación con Alec – y dicho esto salió corriendo hacia la espesura del bosque.

Inspiré unas cuantas veces, no quería que empezaran a llover piedritas sobre mí por culpa de mi telequinesis. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo resolvió la tensión empezando a llorar.

Me sentí desprotegida, me sentí abandonada. Ahora tendría que enfrentar a Dimitri yo sola y quien sabe cuál sería su trato. Lo único que necesitaba ahorita era la presencia del hombre que yo amaba, era lo único que me daría valor para esta noche.

– ¡Alec! – grité lo más fuerte que me dio la voz.

Lo vi llegar a donde me encontraba, corriendo velozmente.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó mientras tomaba mi rostro en sus manos.

Sólo lo necesitaba a él, por lo que me eché a llorar en su pecho. Me apretó contra su cuerpo y besó mi cabeza. Sentí como temblaba por la ira, seguramente vio el cuchillo. Tenía que asegurarme que no trataría de buscar a Dimitri, era su única salvación.

– ¿Alec? – lo miré a los ojos. – no lo busques.

– ¿Qué no lo busque?... – bufó y pude ver el odio en su mirada – ¡¿Qué no lo busqué? ¡¿Crees que voy a dejarlo vivo después de lo que te hizo? ¡¿Por qué no habría de buscarlo? – gritó furioso.

– Porque ya debe ir camino a Italia. – mentí.

Abrió sus ojos ambarinos como platos y me miró desconcertado.

– ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó preocupado tomando mis manos.

– Alec… – tenía que mentirle, sólo podía ser sincera en lagunas partes. Ya no podía seguir mintiéndole, pero toda la verdad no le convenía; mentirle parcialmente era la mejor solución.

– ¿Qué pasa Lizzie? Quiero que me digas quien fue el imbécil que te hizo esto, – tomó mi brazo herido suavemente – quiero que me digas ahora. – exigió.

Suspiré y comencé a mentirle al amor de mi vida. Le conté mi primer encuentro con Dimitri, la segunda vez que trato de tomar mi sangre pero que gracias a nuestro encuentro en los tres robles, pude salir ilesa. Le conté de mi último encuentro y lo modifiqué: le dije que Dimitri quería matarme pero que sintió su presencia cerca y me dejo solo malherida. Me salté la parte del encuentro a medianoche y del trato, esa era la parte que no le convenía a Alec.

Cuando terminé, sus ojos estaban opacos, llenos de ira.

– Alec…prométeme que no lo buscarás.

– Acabas de decirme que Dimitri quiere matarte, que tu sangre le resulta irresistible ¿y me dices que no lo busqué? – soltó mis manos y caminó en dirección contraria a mí.

Se giró y me miró un poco más calmado, pero sus ojos eran la puerta a sus pensamientos, Alec no dejaría pasar esto tan fácilmente.

– Haber… – se giró para mirarme directo a los ojos – no lo buscaré hoy, pero no te prometo nada cuando regresé a Volterra. – Pasó sus manos por su cabello – Tenemos que contarle a tu familia, tienes que tener compañía constante, no voy a permitir que Dimitri se te acerque.

Asentí. Yo sabía que después de contarle a Alec, tendríamos que decirle a la familia, parte de mi mentira provocaría eso. El problema yacía en ¿cómo iba a poder escaparme para verme con Dimitri en el claro?

Alec debió ver algo en mi mirada, por lo que dijo:

– No te preocupes, tendrá que pasar sobre mí si quiere hacerte daño. – me abrazó dulcemente.

"_Tendrá que pasar sobre mi frío y muerto cadáver si quiere separarnos_ ", pensé sombríamente.

– Ven – tomó mi mano buena – vamos a que Carlisle revise tu brazo. – y emprendimos el camino hacia la casa.

Cuando llegamos estaban todos reunidos en la sala, incluso los lobos, para mi desgracia. Contaba con la posibilidad de que la casa estuviera vacía y pudiera posponer mi confesionario.

– ¡Enana! Pero, ¿qué te paso…? – la voz de Jacob se apagó conforme yo entraba en la sala.

Los ojos de todos recorrían mi cuerpo maltrecho, la cara seria de Alec (Yo lo conocía bien para saber que estaba furioso, lleno de ira, por lo que Dimitri me había hecho) y mi brazo herido.

– ¡Lizzie! – Chilló Reneesme que venía de la cocina con un cuenco de papitas que soltó al verme – ¡¿Qué te paso? – corrió hacia mí.

Todos despertaron de su letargo al verme y comenzó la lluvia de preguntas.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Edward a Alec.

– Nena, ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó papá.

– ¿Quién lo hizo? – preguntó mi abuelo.

– Siéntense todos, tenemos que hablar. – la voz de Alec era monótona y fría.

Sentí la mirada de Seth clavaba en mi cara cuando Alec habló, yo miré al suelo evitando la mirada de todos. Cuando estuvimos en la sala, todos miraron a Alec, él sabía que yo no hablaría en este momento, no porque no pudiera, en realidad, no quería.

Para cuando Alec terminó de hablar, yo ya estaba siendo atendida por Carlisle en la biblioteca y alcanzaba a oír toda la conversación.

– ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! – Seth fue el primero en hablar.

Sonreí a medias, a Alec no le debió gustar mucho.

– ¿Qué sugieres, Alec? Tú lo conoces mejor que nosotros y sabrás que hacer. – habló Edward.

Mi abuelo me distrajo de la conversación:

– Tienes que descansar Lizzie, perdiste una buena cantidad de sangre.

– Subiré a mi habitación. – contesté obedientemente.

No me moleste en seguir escuchando, cualquier decisión me la comunicarían mañana. Subí las escaleras sin prestar atención a quienes estaban en la sala. Llegué a mi cuarto y vi el reloj de mi mesita de noche: eran las 7:00pm.

Tenía cinco horas antes de mi encuentro con Dimitri. Me di un baño para relajar mis maltratados músculos, tuve que tener cuidado con el vendaje que mi abuelo había hecho. Decidí vestirme con un jean azul oscuro, una blusa gris y mis inseparables _Converse_. Sequé mi cabello y me pasé la plancha para crear ondas en él, después me peine con una balaca color plata.

Busqué en mi armario una maleta fucsia que Alice me había regalado de cumpleaños. Empaqué siete mudas completas de ropa, con todo lo necesario para ir de viaje. En un bolso negro empaqué mi pasaporte, mi identificación falsa (Si quería salir del país sin el consentimiento de mis padres, la necesitaba), otros papeles para poder salir del país, el cargador de mi ipod y mi celular.

De la lata de té donde guardaba mis ahorros, saqué todo el dinero y lo puse en mi billetera que después puse en el bolso. A pesar de que tenía tarjeta débito, tenía aparte mis ahorros para cualquier emergencia; igual no podría usar mi tarjeta si no quería ser descubierta. El dinero de mis ahorros era suficiente para vivir bien por algunas semanas, tal vez un mes.

Guardé todo debajo de mi cama y me puse un buzo azul oscuro, la noche era fría.

Si Dimitri no me mató en el bosque, porque pudo haberlo hecho, tenía una razón de peso y yo ya sospechaba cual era.

Tal vez la nueva adquisición de la guardia Vulturi sería yo, y si eso salvaba a Alec, yo sería parte de la guardía.

* * *

**_¡Hello!_**

**Bueno, aquí subí otro capítulo, el cual hice un tris largo para compensarlas :DD**

**¡Ame este cap!**

**Gracias por sus reviews a :** _**LiahDragga**_ , _**loreandcayovolturi**_ , _**alele22**_

**-** _**jesselove**_**: Pasaré a leer tu historia :)**

**-** _**manu cullen**_**: OMG! ¿Eres de Colombia? ¡Que emoción! ^^ Gracias por tus reviews, me hicieron sonreir (: Sabes, no había pensado en Dimitri como un James italiano, pero tienes razón xD. Saludos desde Bogotá :DD**


	16. Our Deal

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**XVI. Our Deal**

**Lizzie POV**

Eran las 11:30 pm. Era mi momento para tratar de escapar hacia mi encuentro con Demetri.

Seguramente mi familia y Alec pensaban que ya debía estar durmiendo, por lo tanto escapar no debía suponer ningún desafío. Tomé mi celular y lo empaqué en el bolsillo delantero de mis jeans, tal vez lo necesitara para alguna llamada de emergencia o… de despedida, la última opción me causaba una punzada de tristeza en el pecho.

De dos barandillas de mi balcón aferré fuertemente una cuerda que usábamos Ness y yo cuando íbamos de excursión con papá y Edward. Cuando estuve segura que estaba bien sujeta, la agarré y empecé a bajar como toda una experta, todas esas excursiones por fin estaban dando resultados. No era tan buena como Edward o mi padre, pero para ser una humana lo hacía bastante bien.

Cuando llegué al suelo la deje caer detrás de unos arbustos que rodeaban ese lado de la casa, aunque dudaba que alguien de la familia la viera. Respiré y conté hasta tres pegada del muro, oculta entre las sombras. Uno…dos… ¡tres! Salí corriendo al bosque sin detenerme hasta que llegue a unos cuantos metros lejos de la casa, segura que nadie me percibiría en esa parte del bosque.

Estaba a unos quince minutos de camino de donde me encontraría con Demetri. Para estar yendo al encuentro de un vampiro que quería matarme, iba bastante tranquila, incluso feliz, era como la paz antes de la tormenta; la felicidad antes de la agonía.

Llegué faltando cinco minutos para las doce. Me senté debajo de _mi_ abeto a esperar a Demetri, que a las doce en punto, hizo su aparición en esa noche de cielo despejado. La luna le daba a su piel un extraño tono plateado, intimidante.

– _Mia cara Lizzie_* – me saludó en un perfecto italiano.

– _Demetri buonanotte_ * – respondí en italiano también. Edward y Carlisle nos habían enseñado algunos idiomas a Nessie y a mí.

– No sabías que hablabas italiano. – dijo mientras se sentaba al frente mío.

Lo miré directo a los ojos, no permitiría que sintiera que tenía el control de la situación, aunque, en realidad, así fuera. Estaba en sus manos.

"_Estamos…_" una vocecita me recordó que Alec estaba también implicado en esto.

– Y bien… – dejé la frase inconclusa.

– Te dije que te tenía una especie de trato y lo tengo, esto no es una cita para matarte… bueno, por ahora.

Tragué en seco.

– Como supongo ya sabrás, Alec es uno de los miembros más importantes en la guardia. Junto con Jane, son la mano derecha de los maestros. – Habló con reverencia – Cuando algún miembro de la guardia lleva a cabo una misión importante o lleva una nueva adquisición, sube de rango, por decirlo de algún modo.

Las piezas del rompecabezas que Demetri me estaba proponiendo empezaban a encajar en mi cabeza.

– Yo odio a tu novio. – Confesó sin vergüenza – Siempre he querido ser superior a él en la guardia y poder demostrarle a mis maestros que él no es más que un estúpido chico.

Lo miré seria, a pesar de que estaba asustada, no me gustaba ni poquito que hablara de esa forma de Alec. Él no era tal cosa, por algo era la mano derecha de Aro y sus hermanos.

– Es aquí donde entras tú. Cuando llegó la carta de Alec a Italia mis maestros quedaron interesados en ti, de hecho, me mandaron a Forks para informarle a Alec sobre su nueva misión: llevarte a Italia. Alec tenía que llevarte de un modo u otro: enamorándote, raptándote, lo que fuera. Pero al parecer, ustedes se nos adelantaron. – sonrió con sorna. – Así que…

– Quieres llevarme tú a Italia, para quedar bien con tus maestros. – completé por él.

– Eres muy perspicaz. – sonrió de manera extraña – Te pareces a… – sus ojos brillaron de una forma que no había visto nunca.

Por primera vez desde que conozco a Demetri, vi en sus ojos ternura y algo de amor.

– ¿A quién? – pregunte curiosa.

– A nadie. – contestó tosco. Hizo una pausa y continúo con su característica mirada oscura – El caso es que quiero llevarte yo, para ser el que cumpla la misión. Pensé seriamente en decirle a Alec antes de saber que estaba enamorado de ti, pero después de que me enteré, decidí llevarla a cabo yo mismo. Esta misión tenía muchos problemas, pero el más grave era como poder llevarte a Italia. Tu familia se opondría si llegara a un día a comunicarles la decisión de Aro y con Alec de su lado, la cosa se complicaba más.

»Por lo que busqué el día adecuado para poder hablar contigo y contarte mi plan. Es muy simple: Tú te vas conmigo y yo no diré nada de lo tuyo con Alec.

Me quedé callada un momento procesando mis opciones.

– ¿No te provocaba mi sangre ahora? – inquirí frunciendo el seño.

No era posible que hace dos meses casi me mata por beber mi sangre y hoy me propone que me fugue con él.

– Siempre me ha resultado irresistible. Pero la sed de poder es más grande. Te sorprenderá el autocontrol que tengo, porque yo mismo te convertiré. Es una forma de compensar que nunca voy a poder a beber por completo de ti. Sólo te probaré y guardaré tu delicioso sabor en mi memoria, mientras disfruto de mi nuevo rango. – Demetri contaba orgulloso su plan.

No tenía escapatoria, ni siquiera se me ocurría una forma de escapar en Italia. Mi pequeño problema con Demetri se había convertido en el final de mi vida como humana y mi iniciación en la guardia de los Vulturi.

Ser convertida no me molestaba en absoluto, en realidad, era un alivio. Si lograba alguna vez salir de Italia, podría a estar con Alec y mi familia para siempre, si es que lograba escapar alguna vez.

Sonreí triste ante mi inevitable futuro.

– ¿Entonces…? – preguntó Demetri.

Miré mis manos mientras respondía.

– No tengo más opción. – mi tono era resignado. – Pero tienes que cumplir unas condiciones.

– ¿Tengo que…? – preguntó enarcando una ceja. – Te estoy haciendo un favor al no delatar a Alec y sin embargo tienes condiciones.

– Lo tomas o lo dejas. – yo también podía jugar sucio.

– Muy bien. – aceptó resoplando. – ¿Qué condiciones?

– No puedes decir nada de mi relación con Alec, – suspiré al recordarlo – tienes que hacerlo pronto y hazlo sin pensarlo, Alice podría saberlo si lo planeamos mucho. Por último, cuando estemos en Italia, seré _vegetariana_ como mi familia.

Mi última condición era una clara muestra de la moral vampírica que había adquirido con los años.

– Hecho y hecho, pero no te prometo nada sobre lo último, mis maestros tomaran la decisión.

Asentí con la cabeza.

– ¿Tienes todo lo requerido para salir del país? ¿O nos tocará huir como ilegales?

– Tengo todos los papeles en regla. Incluso ya hice mi maleta.

Demetri me miró sorprendido.

– Tengo un buen sexto sentido, sabía más o menos a donde querías llegar con esta reunión.

– Entiendo. Siendo así, tienes que estar lista para irnos en cualquier momento. Arreglaré todo y cuando esté listo nos iremos. – Iba a hablar pero Demetri agregó: – Sí, no te preocupes, haré todo de tal manera que tu tía psíquica no se dé cuenta.

Ambos nos levantamos al tiempo.

– Dame el número de tu celular, necesito un modo de contactarte diferente a cortarte con un cuchillo.

Me reí suavemente, Demetri tenía un humor negro. Intercambiamos números de celular.

– No irás a guardar mi número con mi nombre… – me advirtió.

– No soy estúpida. – dije sin mirarlo

Terminé guardando su número como _Scott_, no conocía a ningún Scott pero nadie revisaba los contactos de mi celular.

– Entonces, hasta pronto. – y desapareció en la negrura del bosque.

Suspiré. Miré la luna un rato antes de irme, no sabía si era la última noche que estaría en Forks. Mi futuro era incierto.

Llegué a casa y escalé por la cuerda como toda una experta. En pocos minutos me puse mi pijama, me lavé los dientes y sucumbí en mi cama. Caí presa de un sueño profundo, capaz de borrar de mi mente cualquier indicio de mi horrible realidad.

**Alec POV**

La reunión con los Cullen había sido muy tensionante, sobre todo por la presencia del perro. Todos tenían su propia idea de cómo proteger a Liz y la que más me desagradaba era la idea del estúpido licántropo.

– Podría venir a la Push, la manada la podría proteger y cuando Demetri la busqué, estaremos listos para ir por él. – propuso Seth.

– No. – dije mostrando mi desagrado por la idea y su autor.

– No es una idea tan descabellada. – habló Carlisle.

– A mí tampoco me gusta. – me apoyó Rosalie. – Me sentiría muy angustiada con Lizzie lejos y en esta situación.

– La idea de Edward es la más adecuada – dijo Emmett abrazando a su esposa.

– Apoyo a Ross y a Em. – secundó Bella.

Seth se enfurruñó en su asiento mientras su propuesta pasaba al olvido. Sonreí ante el hecho.

– ¿Tú qué piensas Alec? – preguntó Edward.

– Lizzie necesita compañía constante y tu idea le proporciona eso.

La idea de Edward era que por turnos, todos en la familia cuidarán de Liz, incluso Jacob y Seth. Este último no me parecía el más indicado para hacerlo.

– Muy bien, entonces todos tomaremos turnos para cuidar de Lizzie. – concluyó Carlisle.

– Siendo así, quiero el primer turno mañana. – pedí.

– Adelante. – me respondió Emmett.

– Buenas noches. – me despedí y subí hacia el cuarto de Eli.

Durante la reunión me dio la impresión que Lizzie no estaba en su cuarto, seguro ya me estaba volviendo paranoico. Cuando entré a su cuarto la encontré dormida profundamente, echa un ovillo.

Me recosté a su lado a velar de su sueño, Demetri tendría que pasar sobre mí si quería ponerle una mano encima. No le permitiría que acabara con la vida de la mujer que más he amado en toda mi existencia.

Toda la noche se revolvió inquieta, como si tuviera pesadillas. A las 10:30 am Liz despertó en un grito.

– ¡No! – se sentó asustada en su cama.

– Shh… Estoy contigo. – la tranquilice haciendo círculos en su espalda.

Se giró lentamente para mirarme y luego se lanzó a mis brazos.

– ¡Alec! ¡Tú estabas muerto! ¡Era yo! ¡Soy un monstruo! – sollozó.

Seguramente estaba hablando de su pesadilla, tenía que calmarla, no me gustaba verla tan alterada.

– Shh… Vamos Lizzie. Estoy contigo, ambos estamos bien. Nada te va a pasar, yo no voy a permitirlo. – susurré en su oído.

Levantó su cara y besó mi quijada. Respondí a su caricia bajando mi rostro para poder juntar nuestros labios. Al principio fue un beso tierno, pero después se transformo en uno desesperado, como si este fuera nuestro último beso. Cuando necesitó respirar, Liz se apartó y se recostó en mi pecho. La rodeé con mis brazos, aprontándola contra mi cuerpo.

– Te amo. – susurró.

– Y yo a ti. – Levanté su cara para poder mirarla a los ojos – No sabes cuán importante eres para mí, sin ti mi existencia sería una sombra borrosa, una constante agonía. Creo que no lo soportaría.

Bajó rápido su cara, escondiendo sus ojos de mí y comenzó de nuevo a sollozar.

– ¿Qué pasa? – inquirí besándole la coronilla.

– Nada. – se levantó de mí y me miró. – Alec… pase lo que pase… yo… – suspiró– no, nada. – sonrió triste.

Volvió a recostarse en mi pecho, mientras acariciaba su espalda. Estuvimos un rato así, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, en nuestra pequeña burbuja.

– Tengo que bañarme. – dijo mientras bajaba de su cama. – ¿Podemos ir a ver una película hoy? – preguntó sorprendiéndome, Lizzie no era la clase de chica que quiere salir todos los días.

– Sí, claro. – respondí mientras me recostaba en su cama y me disponía a ver la televisión mientras ella se alistaba.

– ¡Hey, hey! – Llamó mi atención – Tienes que esperar afuera.

Enarqué una ceja. ¿Cuándo había esperado afuera? A pesar de que nunca había visto desnuda a Lizzie, ella nunca se había sentido incómoda con mi presencia mientras se cambiaba en el cuarto de baño.

Me miró divertida, pero después la alegría se fue de sus ojos.

– Tengo que… hablar con Reneesme. – buscó una excusa.

– No te creo. – me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a ella.

– Bueno, eso puede esperar. Pero tengo que limpiar mi cuarto y sacar algo de ropa. Alice va a llevarla a la caridad hoy. – se excusó de nuevo.

– Eso lo puedes hacer conmigo aquí. – respondí cogiéndola de la cintura.

– Sí… – rió nerviosamente mientras yo paseaba mis labios delineando su quijada, la línea baja de su oreja.

– Entonces, ¿me puedo quedar? – dije sobre sus labios.

– Aja… – contestó nerviosa.

– Excelente. – le di un corto beso en los labios y regresé a la cama.

– ¡Eres increíble! – se giró hacia el cuarto de baño.

Siempre me sorprendía gratamente del poder de convencimiento que tenía sobre mi novia. Sentir como se derretía entre mis brazos era una alabanza a mi ego de hombre. Sonreí.

Empecé a pasar canales hasta que encontré una película que llamo mi atención. Se trataba sobre dos jóvenes que se enamoran pero después se separan, sin embargo, el destino los vuelve a reunir y ellos luchan por su amor una vez más.

Cuando la película termino Lizzie ya estaba lista y bajamos para que ella desayunara. En la cocina estaba Reneesme, desayunando también, Alice y Esme.

– Buenos días. – Nos saludó Esme. – ¿Te sirvo, querida?

– Por favor, estoy hambrienta. – sonrió Eli.

– Nos vemos luego. – se despidió Alice cuando Jasper llegó a la cocina. Ambos salieron a dar un paseo por la puerta de atrás.

Liz y Ness comenzaron a hablar animadamente mientras desayunaban, Reneesme la ponía al tanto del resultado de la reunión de ayer.

– Yo tengo turno mañana, pero no me dejaron hacerlo sola. – Puso los ojos en blanco – "Algo podría pasarle a las dos" – hizo comillas con los dedos, citando a Edward supuse; él podría llegar a ser muy sobreprotector.

– ¿Con Jacob? – preguntó Lizzie.

– ¿Con quién más? – ambas soltaron una risita tonta.

Cuando acabaron, Liz y yo nos disponíamos a irnos al cine.

– No vuelvan muy tarde. – nos recomendó Bella, mientras me daba las llaves del Volvo de su esposo.

– Subiré por mi bolso. – habló Lizzie mientras subía las escaleras.

**Lizzie POV**

Subí corriendo a mi cuarto. Tenía que llamar a _Scott_. Había recibido varias llamadas de él durante el desayuno, pero no pude contestárselas, gracias a Dios tenía el celular en vibrador o Alec y Ness se hubieran percatado de las misteriosas llamadas.

Cuando llegué a mi cuarto mi celular vibró una vez más. Tenía un mensaje de Demetri.

"_Si no me llamas en este momento, volveré a Italia hoy mismo y contaré toda la verdad sobre tu novio."_

Tragué en seco. Marqué el número de Demetri lo más rápido que me dieron los dedos.

– _¿Hola?_ – contestó al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Hablé bajito – Alec estaba conmigo y no podía contestarte.

– _¿Quién tiene un novio preocupado y sobreprotector?_ – se burló – _En fin, ¿Estás lista?_

Me temblaron las rodillas. ¿Había llegado la hora?

* * *

*_Mi querida Lizzie_

*_Buenas Noches Demetri_

* * *

**_¡Hello!_ Estoy de vuelta con otro cap (:**

**Amé de verdad este capítulo :DD ¿Les gustaron los saludos en italiano?**

**Trataré de subir más seguido ;)**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: _LiahDragga_ , _loreandcayovolturi_ , _alele22 _**

**_manu cullen:_ Esperemos a ver si, sí se reúnen en la guardia xD... **

**_MissCullenJonas05:_ Muchas Gracias :DD**

**Hugs,**

**Paula**


	17. Run Away

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**XVII. Run Away**

**Lizzie POV**

– ¿Lista…? – la voz me tembló.

No nos podíamos ir ya. ¡No estaba lista! Ni siquiera había pasado mi tarde romántica con Alec, – Iba a ser esa misma tarde – no había visitado la Push por última vez, ¿no alcanzaría a tener mi tarde de chicas con Nessie?

– _No te preocupes, no nos vamos aún._ – me confirmó divertido.

El alma me volvió al cuerpo, al menos tenía un día más.

– Entonces, ¿A qué te refieres con lista? – pregunté un poco molesta, por su estúpida broma casi salgo corriendo a buscar mi bolso y mi maleta.

– _Pues, sí, lista. ¿En serio tienes todos los papeles? ¿Qué empacaste?_

– Oh. Sí, ya tengo todos mis papeles en regla. – Dije caminando por la habitación – Empaqué siete mudas de ropa y mis cosas personales.

– _¿Siete mudas? ¿Acaso piensas que vas a un hotel con centro comercial? Empaca más ropa, Volterra tiene tiendas de ropa pero supongo que no podrás salir del castillo por un tiempo. Tal vez, después, puedas ir de compras a Florencia._

Una lágrima traicionera escurrió por mi mejilla. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría encerrada?

– Muy bien – traté de disimular el nudo en mi garganta – Empacaré más ropa.

– _Sólo llamaba para asegurarme que estuvieras totalmente lista, nuestro escape tiene que ser veloz. _– sentenció.

– Entiendo.

– ¿Lizzie? – escuché que Alec me llamaba.

– Tengo que irme.

– _Creo que disfrutaría más sabiendo que has estado desesperada tratando de adivinar cuándo nos vamos a ir, pero te diré algo para tranquilizarte: te doy esta semana. A partir de la otra, tienes que estar alerta._

– Está bien. – colgué y tomé un bolso, no el negro con el que pensaba escapar.

Alec me estaba esperando en la puerta.

– ¿Por qué la demora? – preguntó arrancando el vehículo.

– No encontraba este bolso. – dije acariciando el cuero sintético color azul rey.

La tarde con Alec fue todo lo que yo esperaba. Después del cine, caminamos por la bahía de Port Angeles viendo como atardecía, me llevó a cenar al mismo restaurante en el que Bella y Edward tuvieron su primera cita y regresamos a casa después de dar un paseo por la playa descalzos.

– Fue una noche estupenda. – dije en el inicio de las escaleras.

– Lo fue. – correspondió Alec mirándome a los ojos.

Le devolví la mirada, pero de seguro, la mía traslucía tristeza, esa era nuestra última cita.

– ¿Qué está mal? – preguntó atrayéndome a su pecho.

Sólo pude mover la cabeza en una negación, si hablaba, comenzaría a llorar.

– No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo estoy contigo. – susurró en mi oído, provocando que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

– Lo sé. – susurré tratando de disimular el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

Alec simplemente me abrazó más fuerte, como si con eso pudiera tenerme siempre con él. Algo que ya no podría ser.

Subimos a mi cuarto, me puse mi pijama y me acosté con Alec pegado a mi espalda.

– Duerme bien, mi cielo. – fue lo último que escuche antes de dormirme.

– _¡Hazlo! ¡Él es un traidor! – me ordenó aquel vampiro de piel traslucida y ojos rojos._

– _¿No me reconoces? ¡Lizzie, soy yo! – el chico de ojos ambarinos y cabello rubio oscuro lucía desesperado._

– _No, no sé quién eres. – dije levantándolo del suelo con mi telequinesis._

– _¡Mátalo! – sentenció otro de los tres vampiros ancianos y de ojos rojos._

_Obedeciendo al vampiro, desagarré con mi telequinesis cada miembro del chico. No gritó mientras lo hacía, se limito a mirar al suelo e incluso alcancé a oír algo así como: "Te amo."_

– _Bien hecho, Elizabeth. – me felicitó el vampiro de cabellos negros._

_¿Elizabeth? ¿Ese era mi nombre?_

– _Ahora Alec ya no es un problema. – sonrió el otro vampiro. Sólo uno de ellos tres no había hablado, parecía que esto no le importaba._

– _¿Alec? – pregunté asombrada. Conocía ese nombre._

– _Sí, querida. – contestó el vampiro de cabello negro azabache. – Alec Vulturi._

_La verdad de lo que había hecho me llegó tan rápido, que me quede sin aire, aunque no necesitaba respirar, yo era una vampira ahora._

_¡Había matado a Alec! ¡Había matado al hombre que amaba! ¡Era un monstruo! ¡¿Cómo no lo había reconocido?_

– _¡Lo maté! – sollocé sin lágrimas con mis manos tapando mi car, como si con eso pudiera escapar de la culpa._

– _Ahora tú ocuparas su lugar en la guardia. – habló el vampiro de cabello blanco._

– _Ahora eres una Vulturi. – sonrió malévolamente el vampiro que no había hablado._

– ¡No! – me desperté sentada en mi cama, igual que los últimos siete días.

Toda la semana había tenido la misma pesadilla en la que mataba a Alec. Las primeras veces me despertaba llorando desconsolada, ahora simplemente un escalofrío me recorría el cuerpo, y no sólo por la pesadilla, hoy se cumplía el plazo de Demetri. Hoy se terminaba la semana que me había dado y a partir de aquí, mi futuro sólo apuntaba a ser parte de la guardia.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Tenía un aspecto horrible, como si no hubiera dormido en semanas. Suspiré y regresé a mi cama. Encendí la televisión y apareció en un canal donde daban las noticias locales:

– "_Otro cuerpo se encontró en las afueras de Seattle. El cadáver Linda Greenwood posee las mismas características que los encontrados anteriormente: el cuerpo ha sido desangrado y tiene las mismas extrañas marcas en el cuello y muñecas. La policía baraja varias teorías que van desde una secta satánica hasta un asesino en serie._

_»Seguiremos informando"_ – y salieron a comerciales.

– Estúpido Demetri. – dije molesta. Era obvio que él era el causante de todas esas muertes.

Pasé canales un rato más. Después llegó Alec con mi desayuno.

**Alec POV**

– Buenos días – saludé abriendo la puerta.

– Buenos días. – correspondió Lizzie con una sonrisa.

– Tus favoritos: Wafles y chocolate caliente. – le acerqué la bandeja.

– Gracias. – sonrió mientras tomaba un tenedor y empezaba a comer.

Toda la semana Liz despertaba de la misma pesadilla, sabía que era la misma porque siempre susurraba la misma frase: _"__¡Alec! ¡Tú estabas muerto! ¡Era yo! ¡Soy un monstruo!"_

Detestaba verla tan desolada, por lo que había optado los últimos días, en pasar la mañana leyendo en la biblioteca de Carlisle. Apenas la escuchaba gritar, venía corriendo a consolarla. Me evitaba un poco la pena de verla sufrir por mi culpa. Porque era obvio que era por mi culpa, quién sabe que soñaba conmigo. Eso era algo que me entristecía, yo la hacía tener pesadillas.

Cuando Lizzie acabó baje con la bandeja y los platos vacíos para dejarlos en la cocina. Subí y Lizzie estaba bañándose, me acomodé en su cama y puse Fox, estaban dando Los Simpson. Cuando Liz estuvo lista, bajamos a la sala. Sólo estaba Carlisle y Esme.

– ¿Y el resto de la familia? – preguntó Eli.

– Ness está en la Push, fue sin ti porque no quería despertarte. – excusó Esme a Reneesme. –Edward y Bella están en su cabaña, Ross y Alice están de compras y Jazz y tu padre de caza.

– ¿A ustedes les toca turno hoy? – pregunté asombrado que casi toda la familia estuviera fuera.

– Sí. – contestó Carlisle sin despegar la mirada de su libro.

A pesar de que nos habíamos repartido turnos, yo estaba casi todo el tiempo con Liz. Sólo nos habíamos separado cuando yo me iba a cazar o cuando le toco el turno al sarnoso de Seth y ella se fue a la Push.

Yo me senté a ver televisión junto con Esme, mientras Lizzie tocaba algo en el piano. Era una canción triste, con leve atisbo de alegría. Suspiré. Últimamente, Lizzie se comportaba diferente: estaba más cariñosa, trataba de pasar tiempo con todos en la familia, estaba muy melancólica, como si se fuera a ir pronto. Retiré ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, nada la apartaría de mi lado.

Abruptamente la canción paro y yo me giré a ver qué pasaba con Lizzie. Tenía expresión seria y miraba fijamente al bosque.

– ¿Pasa algo, querida? – inquirió maternalmente Esme, quitándome las palabras de la boca.

– No, nada. – sonrió de manera extraña. – ¿Alec?

– ¿Si? – me acerqué al piano.

– No dormí bien anoche, tomaré una siesta antes del almuerzo, ¿podemos salir a comer afuera?

– Por supuesto. – accedí tomándola de la cintura.

– Gracias. – contestó recostando su cabeza en mi hombro. – ¿Alec?

– ¿Si? – bajé mi rostro a su altura.

Ella sólo me besó en los labios, fue un beso intenso, lleno de sentimientos mesclados; la agarré fuerte de la cadera, como si con eso pudiera soldarla para siempre en mí, ella mientras tanto enredaba sus manos en mi cabello. Cuando Eli necesito oxígeno nos separamos.

– Nos vemos para almorzar. – se despidió sin mirarme y subió por las escaleras.

**Lizzie POV**

Subí las escaleras con lentitud, cumpliendo con mi papel de embustera. No podía demostrarle a Alec que me miraba desde abajo, que esa era la última vez que me vería, o por lo menos, la última vez que me vería humana.

Mientras tocaba el piano recibí un mensaje de _Scott_:

"_Te quiero en cinco minutos en tu cuarto, sé que estás en tu casa. ¡Tenemos que irnos rápido!"_

Llegué a mi cuarto con el corazón acelerado, mis abuelos o Alec podrían detectar a Demetri si me demoraba mucho. Saqué mi maleta de debajo de la cama, estaba más pesada porque le había metido más ropa, como Demetri me había dicho. Además de mi recién adquirido computador portátil.

Tomé una chaqueta negra, a juego con mi ropa, de mi armario y me la puse. Empaqué mi ipod, mis lentes de sol y una bufanda en mi bolso negro y esperé la llegada de Demetri. No tomó ni dos segundos.

– Dame tu maleta. – ordenó Demetri en mi balcón.

Arrastre la maleta hasta él y este bajo grácilmente sin hacer ruido. Regresó por mí.

– ¿Se te queda algo? – preguntó cogiéndome de la cintura.

– ¡Sí! Espera. – me deshice de su abrazo.

Soltó un bufido de impaciencia.

De mi escritorio saqué cuatro cartas: una era para mis padres, otra era para Ness y Seth, otra para el resto de la familia y la última para Alec. Este era un modo de apaciguarles el dolor de mi inesperada partida. Las dejé encima de mi cama, cada carta estaba marcada hacia quién iba dirigida. Suspiré al mirar mi cuarto por última vez.

– ¡Vámonos! – me urgió Demetri exasperado pero sin levantar la voz.

Me alzó en vilo y saltó por mi balcón. Aterrizó felinamente, sin hacer el menor ruido. Me soltó y tomó mi maleta.

– Súbete a mi espalda. – me ordenó.

Obedecí en silencio, aunque con dificultad. Con un simple movimiento de brazos Demetri me acomodo en su espalda y comenzó a correr a una velocidad inhumana por el bosque.

A diferencia de las sensaciones que Bella nos contaba que experimentaba al correr en la espalda de Edward, la carrera con Demetri se me hizo fantástica. El viento en mi cara, la adrenalina fluyendo por mis venas, aunque no necesariamente por la carrera, el bosque borroso a mí alrededor. Por primera vez en toda la semana, me deshice de algo de la presión que sentía, la culpa de mi partida.

Llegamos en escasos minutos a las afueras de Forks donde nos esperaba un auto color negro. Demetri metió mi maleta en la parte de atrás mientras yo subía al asiento del copiloto. El auto rugió cuando Demetri lo encendió y salimos disparados hacia Seattle.

Si yo consideraba loca la conducción de Edward, no se comparaba con la de Demetri. En cuarenta y cinco minutos estuvimos en Seattle. Estacionó el auto y bajó nuestras maletas, la de él era color negro y lucía muy nueva.

Entramos al aeropuerto y Demetri comenzó a registrar nuestro equipaje. Miré la pantalla de los vuelos internacionales y vi que le próximo vuelo a Italia salía en una hora.

– ¿No se supone que para los vuelos internacionales tenemos que estar dos horas antes? – pregunté mientras caminábamos a la zona de abordaje.

– A veces me retraso un poco. – respondió serio.

No tuvimos ningún problema y a las 4:30 pm estábamos por despegar. Cuando por fin lo hicimos, Demetri se relajó a mi lado y una sonrisa arrogante se le dibujo en el rostro. Lo habíamos conseguido.

Me giré hacia la ventana, no podía soportar su expresión, además, las lágrimas estaban a punto de explotar. Saqué de mi bolso mi ipod y lo puse en aleatorio. Para mi desgracia puso _Drops of Jupiter_ de T_rain_, canción que me encantaba pero que me recordaba demasiado a la vida que dejaba atrás.

Cada verso me recordaba a alguien o a algo: nuestra pijamada con Ness hace dos días, mi cita con Alec en el cine, la última vez que estuve en la Push con Seth, Jacob y Nessie, mi último juego de ajedrez con mi abuelo, la salida de compras que hice con Alice, Bella, Esme y mamá, el último dúo en piano que hicimos Edward y yo, el partido de football que vi con Jazz y papá…

Tal vez lo más doloroso fue recordar mi beso con Alec, ese beso de despedida, ese beso que recordaría eternamente. Si no podía estar de nuevo con Alec, no estaría con nadie más. Alec era el amor de mi vida y nadie ocuparía su lugar nunca. Estaba haciendo esto por él, para protegerlo.

También lo hacía por mi familia: eventualmente, los Vulturi hubieran encontrado la forma de no sólo llevarme a mí sino a Edward, Bella, Jazz, Alice y Nessie, destruyendo a su paso a mi familia. Las cosas eran mejor de ese modo. Yo sería como una ofrenda para los Vulturi, una a cambio de la seguridad de Alec y de la familia.

Cuando anocheció, pedí una almohada y un cobertor, Demetri imitó mi gesto pero él no iba a dormir, iba a fingir que dormía. Seguramente su tercer cambio de lentes de contacto ya estaba por disolverse. Me acomodé lo mejor que pude y trate de dormirme. Me costó trabajo al principio, pero después todas las noches de pesadillas pasaron la factura y me dormí profundamente.

– Despierta, ya llegamos. – me sacudió Demetri.

Miré confundida a mí alrededor, tratando de recordar por qué estaba en un avión. Al recordarlo no tuve más remedio que levantarme de mi asiento con un suspiro. Bajé del avión a tumbos, aún no estaba totalmente despierta. Era un día precioso, de cielo despejado y sol radiante.

– Bienvenida a Italia. – dijo Demetri cuando salimos del aeropuerto.

Miré a Demetri antes de salir: tenía gafas oscuras y una chaqueta de cuero negra que le tapaba el cuello, sólo se veía parte de su cara pero supuse que lo tenía bajo control. Él no se expondría a ser descubierto, y más siendo parte de los Vulturi. Me puse mis lentes de sol y salí hacia la hermosa Florencia, que me recibía a mi nueva vida como guardia Vulturi.

* * *

**¡Hello!**

**Buenas chicas estoy actualizando más seguido, cosa que me alegra y espero seguir haciendo. En serio trato de trabajar en el fic lo más que puedo para mantenerlas actualizadas xD**

**Lo siento por las que les entristece que Lizzie se vaya, pero la historia necesita que se vaya. Sorry :( **

**Pero no se preocupen, como toda en la vida, está historia puede tener un final feliz...o no xD**

**Actualizaré y veremos xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: _LiahDragga_ , _lani'sworld_ , _loreandcayovolturi_ , _alele22_ , _manu cullen _**

**_¡Amo todos sus reviews!_**

**_Hugs, _**

**_Paula_**


	18. Desolation

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**XVIII. Desolation**

**Lizzie POV**

Demetri paró un taxi que nos llevó a un hotel cinco estrellas en el centro. Mi italiano era bueno, pero el de Demetri era mejor, por lo que el pidió la reservación.

– ¿Nos vamos a quedar en Florencia hoy? – pregunté desparramándome en el sofá del recibidor de la habitación.

– No. Sólo estamos aquí para que comas algo y para esperar el auto que renté por teléfono.

No quería hablar con Demetri, estaba demasiado deprimida, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

– ¿Cómo arreglaste todo para que Alice no sospechara nada? – pregunté mirando por la ventana la espectacular vista.

– Un intermediario. Podría decir que es familia mía, tanto así que sabe de nuestro mundo.

Me giré para ver si lo que me decía era cierto. La luz solar que entraba por la ventana sacaba pequeños destellos diamantinos a la cara y brazos de Demetri, las únicas partes de su cuerpo que estaban expuestas.

– No me mires así, mi familia tiene descendencia. Tal vez Paul sea un pariente muy lejano pero es lo único que tengo.

– ¿Paul? – inquirí sorprendida.

– Es como mi y por alguna razón, sabe del mundo de los vampiros. Él desciende de la familia de mi hermano Gabe. Nos conocimos un día y entre trago va y trago viene, yo confesé mi naturaleza y él que sabía del mundo de los vampiros. Lo visitó cuando viajo a Estados Unidos, vive en Tacoma. – contó Demetri con un tono casi paternal.

Una inevitable pregunta se formo en mi mente y no pude más que hacerla.

– ¿Cómo te convertiste en un Vulturi?

Me miró receloso, pero comenzó a hablar.

– Soy de Florencia, nací en la década de 1.880, mi familia era de unos exitosos industriales. Crecí lleno de lujos y cuando cumplí veintitrés, me enamoré de Danielle. Era una chica hermosa e inteligente, todo lo que yo buscaba en una mujer. – los ojos de Demetri se iluminaron al hablar de ella. – Una semana antes de nuestra boda, viaje a Volterra por unos asuntos de negocios de mi padre. Al parecer los Vulturi habían estado vigilándome en mi estancia en Volterra, hoy en día, aún, no sé por qué me convirtieron, sólo lo hicieron.

»Desperté el día de mi boda. Jane se encargó de iniciarme en esta nueva vida y de decirme que ahora servía a los Vulturi. A un mes de ser neófito, viaje a Florencia a buscar a Danielle, quería convertirla, quería estar con ella. Cuando llegué a su casa me encontré con la noticia de que había muerto, se había suicidado. – Demetri no me contó más y a partir de ahí su mirada se oscureció de nuevo.

Por fin entendía algo de Demetri, su historia explicaba su horrible forma de ser: cruel y vengativa.

– ¿Yo me parezco a Danielle? – pregunté al recordar nuestra conversación en el bosque, cuando me había llamado perspicaz.

– No en lo físico, de hecho en eso difieren mucho, Danielle era de cabello negro y ojos cafés. Tú te pareces a ella en lo decidida e inteligente, ella también adivinaba mis intenciones fácilmente. Tal vez por eso te ofrecí este trato, después de ver que tenías agallas me resultaste muy parecida a ella, no podía matarte a sangre fría.

– Si yo no tuviera mi don, ¿me habrías matado? – inquirí al ver esa extraña mirada en los ojos de Demetri.

– Probablemente sí. Puede que te parezcas a Danielle en aspectos de tu personalidad, pero a mis ojos eres una humana más y una que huele demasiado bien. – concluyó sentado viendo televisión.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Demetri podía tener su lado tierno al hablar de Danielle, pero seguía siendo el mismo sínico de siempre.

A eso de las doce del medio día, bajamos al restaurante, para que yo pudiera almorzar. Después de calmar mi hambriento estomago, el carro alquilado por Demetri llegó. Condujo hasta Volterra igual de rápido que cuando íbamos hacia Seattle, al parecer no le gustaba ir ni siquiera al límite de velocidad exigido.

Pronto vi asomarse las murallas de la ciudad que me encerraría en ellas, sin dejarme otra salida.

**Alec POV**

– ¡Te gané de nuevo! – vociferó Jasper al vencer en Mortal Kombat.

– Te pediría otra revancha, pero Lizzie y yo vamos a ir a almorzar fuera.

– ¿Almorzar a las cuatro de la tarde? – preguntó divertido mientras configuraba una partida para uno.

– Está tomando una siesta, no ha dormido muy bien.

Me levente del sofá y me dirigí a las escaleras, tenía que ir a despertar a Liz.

– ¡¿Dónde está? – preguntó Alice entrando estruendosamente por la puerta principal.

– ¿Dónde está quién? – formulé confundido al verla tan alterada.

– ¡Lizzie! – gritó a todo pulmón, subiendo las escaleras seguida de Rosalie.

Subí detrás de ellas. Algo me decía que las cosas no andaban bien.

– Está durmiendo en su cuarto. – dije mientras terminábamos de subir las escaleras.

– ¡Oh no! – se apuró Alice después de escuchar lo que dije.

Entró al cuarto de Eli, casi derrumbando la puerta y para mi asombro ella no estaba. Su armario estaba abierto y encima de su cama había unos sobres.

– ¿Qué está pasando Alice? – inquirí angustiado. ¡¿Por qué Lizzie no estaba?

– Llegamos tarde Ross. – Alice se derrumbó al frente de la cama de Liz.

– ¿Tarde…? – la voz me tembló. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

– ¿Alice? – Jasper entró a consolarla.

– ¿Tarde para qué? – repetí serio.

– ¡Oh, mi pobre niña! – sollozó Rosalie sin lágrimas.

Estaba tan confundido y angustiado. ¡Tan difícil era decirnos que estaba pasando!

– ¡Edward! – llamé al único que podía leerle la mente a Alice y decirme que estaba pasando.

– ¿Qué pasa…? – su voz se fue apagando confirme entraba al cuarto. – Esto no puede ser… – susurró mirando a la nada.

– ¿Qué no puede ser? – preguntó Ness entrando al cuarto de su prima.

– Lizzie se fue. – anunció Edward.

– ¡¿Qué? – gritamos al tiempo Nessie y yo.

– Demetri le propuso un trato, se la llevó a Italia. ¡La van a convertir en parte de la guardia!

Sentí mis piernas de gelatina al oír lo que decía Edward. Lizzie se había ido, Demetri se la había llevado. Mi corazón dolió como si lo arrancaran, dejando a su paso ácido corrosivo que terminaría de destrozarme por dentro. Me sentía traicionado, ¿Por qué Lizzie se había ido?

– No se fue porque quería, se fue para… – Edward guardó silencio y continuo – para salvarte.

– ¡¿Salvarme? – pregunté en un extraño grito agónico.

– Demetri se enteró de tu relación con Liz y los iba a delatar a Aro, Marco y Cayo si ella no accedía irse con él. Él quiere entregarla como un trofeo, los Vulturi encontraron muy interesante su don y vieron potencial en ella. – concluyó Edward con la mandíbula apretada, estaba casi tan molesto como yo.

Pero nadie podía odiarse más a sí mismo y estar más molesto que yo. Cuando tuviera delante mío haría pagar a Demetri, cada parte de su desgraciado cuerpo sufriría mi venganza. Él experimentaría todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pero en su horrible persona, yo mismo me encargaría de él.

– No puedes ir detrás de él, Alec. Tenemos que llegar en el momento justo, aún no sabemos qué va a decir acerca de ti. No sabemos qué va a inventar como excusa para que la iniciación de Lizzie en la guardia sea obra suya. – me advirtió Edward.

– Supongo que tenemos que hablarlo todos. Liz es un miembro de esta familia y todos tienen voto en esto. – dije con voz monótona.

– ¡Llamaré a Jacob! – Reneesme salió disparada del cuarto, lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. Porque al igual que todos en la familia, ella estaba destrozada.

Puede que mi cuerpo siguiera muerto, pero mi corazón que había renacido cuando me había enamorado de Lizzie, se había ido con ella. No tendría vida sin ella, no quería vivir sin ella.

**Lizzie POV**

La espera apabullaba cualquier indicio de esperanza, definitivamente estaba perdida. Eran las siete de la noche en Volterra y hacia más de dos horas que estaba esperando ver a Demetri… o quién fuera. ¡Estaba desesperada estando sola y en esa incertidumbre!

Habíamos llegado con Demetri y los miembros de la guardia lo recibieron como a un héroe, él había traído a la nueva adquisición de los Cullen, que ahora sería parte de la guardia. Demetri me asignó un cuarto del ala este del castillo: era grande y sus paredes tenían un suave tono salmón, con una cama tallada en madera antigua, una gran biblioteca, un televisor plasma (Cosa que me sorprendió, no pensaba que los Vulturi utilizaran mucha tecnología.), un baño sencillo y unos cuantos muebles llenaban la habitación.

Era muy hermosa pero sólo tenía una sola ventana, diminuta, y que daba hacia las montañas que rodeaban Volterra. Estaba teniendo un ataque de claustrofobia metida ahí. Para tratar de calmarme, pensaba en mi hermoso balcón, con vista al bosque, pero en vez de eso, sólo lograba una gran opresión en el pecho y que el sentimiento de culpa atacara de nuevo.

Me senté en el sofá de cuero negro, esperando por alguna señal de Demetri. Cuando tocaron la puerta, me sobresalte.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – una voz cantarina habló desde la puerta.

– Adelante. – sentía mi estomago hecho un nudo.

El vampiro que apareció delante de mí era al último que esperaba, bueno, a _la_ última que esperaba. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su espalda en ondas perfectas, no vestía una túnica (De hecho, nadie aquí lo hacía) y tenía unos jeans sencillos y una hermosa blusa color plata.

Me fue imposible no reconocerla, eran tan parecidos…

– ¿Ja…Jane? – balbuceé.

Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en mi boca.

– Sí. Los maestros me mandaron a llamarte. – dijo dulcemente.

El nudo en mi estomago se hizo tan fuerte que me costaba respirar. ¡Ya no había vuelta atrás! Inevitablemente las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, todo lo que alguna vez había conocido y amado ya no podría tenerlo más. Me convertiría en un monstruo, no por el hecho de convertirme en vampira, sino por convertirme en una Vulturi despiadada. Sin mi familia, mis amigos y sin Alec, mi alma se oscurecería y yo perdería mi propia esencia. Ya no volvería a ser Elizabeth Cullen.

– Demetri miente. – susurró Jane cerrando la puerta.

Levanté el rostro de mis manos para mirar a Jane. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

– Tú no eres la pareja de Demetri, ¿verdad?

La sangre me hirvió. ¡Como se atrevía a decir eso! Hubiera preferido que les dijera que me raptó y que estaba enamorada de Alec. Era preferible la verdad, ¿Para que ser inmortal si tendría que soportar fingir ser la pareja de Demetri? Miré seria a Jane. Estaba molesta, más que molesta con Demetri, pero no sabía si debía decirle a Jane que él mentía. ¿Debía confiar en ella?

– Ya sé que mi fama es bien conocida: "La despiadada y cruel Jane". – sonrió – Pero no te preocupes, tú tienes algo que me agrada y quiero ayudarte si estás en problemas.

Tenía un grito ahogado en la garganta. ¡Era tan parecida a su hermano! Ambos eran igual de amables y comprensivos, sólo que lo ocultaban todo bajo su máscara de arrogancia y terror. Alec había retirado su máscara para mí y, al parecer, había logrado que Jane hiciera lo mismo.

La miré, tratando de descifrar su mirada, tan parecida a la de Alec. Ella decía la verdad.

– Yo… – mi voz sonó pastosa por el nudo en mi garganta – no estoy con Demetri. – esto último lo dije con los dientes apretados por la rabia.

– ¿Entonces no estás aquí porque quieras? – preguntó mirándome con sus ojos carmesí.

– No. Digamos que estoy aquí por un trato – dejé salir en lo que dije, un atisbo de toda la tristeza que sentía.

– ¿Un trato?

– No te lo puedo explicar ahora, me esperan. – Jane no podría salvarme, yo tenía que cumplir o Demetri con unas simples palabras condenaría a Alec.

– Pero si no quieres ser convertida, ¿Para qué estás aquí? – arrugó su frente confundida.

– Te lo explicaré luego. – me levante de mi silla envalentonada. Si no iba ahora mismo ante la presencia de Aro, Marco y Cayo, nunca más sería capaz.

– Como quieras. – y ambas salimos de mi habitación.

Bajamos las escaleras que yo había subido anteriormente y, después de recorrer algunos pasillos, llegamos al frente de una gran puerta de madera de roble. Jane empujó la puerta y ambas llamamos la atención al entrar.

Como si estuvieran en un pedestal, Aro, Marco y Cayo (Sabían que eran ellos por los cuadros de mi abuelo) estaban sentados en sus tronos, se creían realeza, y tal vez no lo fueran, pero para todo la guardia presente, ellos eran sus amos.

– ¡Elizabeth! ¡Si no supiera que eres adoptada, diría que eres el vivo reflejo de tu madre Rosalie! ¿Casualidades de la vida, verdad? ¡Son tan parecidas! – canturréteo uno de los hermanos Vulturi, de cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Yo no era ni por asomo parecida a mi madre, tal vez cuando ella era humana se hubiera podido pensar, muy erróneamente, que yo era su hija biológica e incluso se podría decir que mi tono de cabello era la combinación del de mi padre y el de mi madre. Pero mamá era mucho más hermosa que yo, si realmente fuera la hija biológica de Rosalie Hale y Emmett Cullen habría sacado la lotería genética, pero no fue así. Yo era el sapo verde en la casa de los Cullen, yo era la imperfecta humana.

Recordé mi sueño y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Al parecer, el cuadro de mi abuelo no mentía, los tres vampiros eran exactamente iguales y para colmo de males, eran exactos a los de mi sueño.

– Yo no igualo la belleza de mi madre. – mi voz era un suspiro.

– ¡Pero si son ambas hermosas! Emmett es muy afortunado al tenerlas a ambas. – el vampiro de cabellos negros abrió un agujero en mi corazón al recordarme a mis padres.

No sé que decía mi mirada en ese momento, pero él dijo:

– ¡Pero qué descortés soy! Yo soy Aro – se presentó – Este es mi hermano Cayo – Señaló al de su izquierda – y este es mi hermano Marco. – Señaló a su derecha – Nosotros y toda la guardia, te damos la bienvenida.

– Gracias. – susurré tímidamente.

– ¿Así que te has enamorado de Demetri, eh? – sonrió Aro, como si eso fuera un milagro.

Me mordí la lengua con fuerza y apreté mis manos en puños, la rabia volvía a apoderarse de mí. Busqué a Demetri con la mirada: seguía con su estúpida sonrisa fanfarrona, de seguro disfrutaba de mi mal humor.

"_¡Idiota!_" pensé furiosa.

No hable, sólo asentí con mi cabeza.

– ¡Esplendido! Entonces te unirás a la guardia. – no fue una pregunta, era una afirmación. – Bien, cuanto antes mejor. Te presentaré a toda la guardia y después Demetri procederá.

Me temblaron las rodillas. Estaba en la boca del lobo.

– Amo, si me permite sugerir, Demetri debería proceder mañana. – habló Jane que seguía estando a mi lado.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Cayo.

– Porque despertaría a esta nueva vida para el festival de San Benito y se espera mucha gente. Podría ser un problema.

– ¡Qué brillante eres, mi querida Jane! Entonces, así se hará.

Sonreí imperceptiblemente, Jane me había conseguido un día más.

Después de presentarme a toda la guardia, Aro me deseo buenas noches y me mandó a mi habitación. Jane y Félix me acompañaron.

– Félix, ¿me dejarías un momento a solas con Elizabeth? – el implicado la miró confundida.

– Como quieras. – y le dio un beso en los labios.

Los miré con los ojos como platos. Alec nunca me dijo que Jane era pareja de Félix. Empezaba a sospechar que él aún no sabía nada de eso, que todo había ocurrido en su ausencia.

– Duerme bien, Elizabeth. – se despidió Félix sonriendo.

Me recordaba a Jacob, por esa sonrisa bromista en el rostro.

– Explícate. – Jane cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Por dónde empezar? "_Verás, estoy enamorada de tu hermano y para salvarle, ahora voy a hacer parte de la guardia_." No podía soltárselo todo de una sola vez. Pregunté algo que no tenía importancia pero tenía curiosidad:

– ¿Celebran el día de otro santo que no es San Marcos? – yo sabía que San Marcos era el mismo Marco Vulturi, Edward me había hablado al respecto.

Jane me miró como si estuviera loca.

– Volterra es una ciudad muy religiosa, por lo menos en lo que respecta a celebrar a los santos, sí. Pero eso no es importante ahora, dime toda la verdad. Si tú no quieres ser parte de esto, debe haber una razón de peso para estar metida en este lío.

– Como ya te dije no estoy con Demetri. – Dije su nombre como una blasfemia – Estoy aquí porque tengo un trato con él, es un trato que tengo que cumplir o la vida de alguien estará en peligro.

– ¿Alguien de tu familia?

– No – respondí con nostalgia. Suspiré y proseguí: – Ese alguien es del que yo estoy enamorada de verdad, no de Demetri, de _él_.

El recuerdo de Alec comenzó a consumirme por dentro: sus ojos, sus labios, su pecho, su cabello, sus manos suaves. Sentí que me arrancaba el corazón al recordarlo.

– ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Jane curiosa.

– Tu hermano. – respondí y vi como ponía los ojos como platos.

* * *

_**¡Hello! :D**_

**Bueno aquí vengo con otro cap (: Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo casi listo, así que actualizaré pronto ;)**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: _LiahDragga_ , _lani'sworld_ , _MissCullenJonas05_ , _Manu Biers_ , _bellessie_ , _JanethBriz_**

**_natiiblack:_ Gracias ;)**

**Hugs,**

**Paula**


	19. New Life

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**XIX. New Life**

**Lizzie POV**

– ¿Mi her…hermano? – balbuceó sorprendida.

La miré divertida, su cara de asombro valía oro. Iba a responderle pero ella prosiguió.

– ¿Alec…? ¿Alec está enamorado de ti? – dijo como si fuera imposible.

– Sí. – contesté convencida.

Podía dudar de mi futuro, de que el aire que respiraba se acabaría algún día, de cualquier cosa pero no que Alec me amaba.

Jane me miró, más bien me evaluó con la mirada.

– ¿Cómo sucedió? – preguntó más calmada.

Le conté absolutamente todo, todo. Cómo me conocí con Alec, cómo nos enamoramos e incluso nombré nuestro casi triángulo amoroso con Seth. Durante nuestra charla sobre Alec me sentí bien, Jane me hacía sentirme cómoda, como si estuviera hablando con una amiga de toda la vida.

– Perdón que lo diga Lizzie, pero no puedo creer que tú y Alec sean pareja. No me mal interpretes, si tuviera que elegir alguien para mi hermano, créeme que serías tú. Lo que no entiendo es cómo lograste "renacer" – hizo comillas con sus dedos – a Alec. Yo lo había intentado muchas veces, me parecía un caso perdido. Pensé que él siempre sería frío y vacío.

– Las cosas del amor. – contesté con una sonrisa sincera. Hablar de Alec con Jane me había subido el ánimo, aunque fuera un poco solamente.

– Lo único que no entiendo, ¿Es cómo terminaste aquí? – inquirió seria.

Suspiré, ahora venía la parte fea de la historia. Cuando le conté a Jane todo lo relacionado con Demetri, estuvo atenta a cada palabra y sería, incluso podría decir que enojada.

– ¡Sabía que era un embustero! – exclamó enojada, parándose de la cama dónde estaba sentada. – ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!

No dije nada, yo estaba resignada, él nos tenía en sus manos. Jane se giró para verme.

– ¿No tienes un plan? ¡¿Llegaste resignada? – podía ver la furia en sus ojos rojos.

– No tengo salida y lo sabes. Demetri podría abrir la boca y Aro con un solo toque podría saberlo todo. Incluso podría saber más tocándome a mí. – ¿Acaso podía tener un plan?

Jane soltó un bufido, resignada. Ahora lo veía todo como yo lo veía.

– ¿No te molesta ser convertida? – preguntó Jane sentándose a mi lado.

– Espero que no. – dijo Demetri entrando a mi habitación.

A diferencia de mi petrificado cuerpo, Jane se paró y lo encaró.

– ¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? Los maestros se darán cuenta que la raptaste. No creo que pueda fingir que está contigo. – dijo mirándome.

– Ella tendrá que ser buena actriz, si no quiere que tú hermanito pagué las consecuencias por ser un traidor.

La palabra "traidor" refiriéndose a Alec, me enfureció.

– ¡Yo puedo hacer que los maestros sepan la verdad y que Alec salga ileso! – los ojos de Jane ardía como llamas.

– No, si yo puedo inventarme recuerdos.

Ambas descompusimos nuestras expresiones. ¡¿Qué diablos sabía hacer Demetri?

– Ya que ninguna me entiende, se los explicaré. Yo soy un rastreador y tengo que confundir a lo que rastreo. Con paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que puedo inventar situaciones en mi cabeza, no puedo suprimir recuerdos pero puedo inventarlos; esto sería de gran ayuda si estuviera siguiendo a alguien que puede leer la mente. Alguien como Aro o Edward Cullen lo creería, son muy reales por decirlo de algún modo.

»Sencillo, con ayuda de esos recuerdos inventados puedo confundir a mi presa, en este caso, Aro.

– Aro ya vio tus recuerdos. – el tono de Jane dejaba traslucir su decepción.

Supuse que las pocas esperanzas que había alcanzado ahora se habían desmoronado.

– Fue lo primero que hice después de instalarla en su cuarto. – su sonrisa me sacaba de quicio.

Me paré de la cama y lo miré a los ojos. Jane ya no tenía fuerza para enfrentarlo. Sabía que Demetri podría dañar a su hermano.

– Puedes convertirme mañana, por Alec haré cualquier cosa. Pero nunca más le digas traidor en mi presencia, sino quieres terminar lastimado. – sentencié con tono sombrío.

– ¿Qué puede hacer una humana contra mí? – preguntó arrogante.

– No te preguntes qué puede hacer una humana contra ti. Mejor pregúntate qué puede hacer una vampira contra ti.

No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero creí escuchar que tragó en seco.

– Mañana a primera hora tienes que estar lista para el cambio.

Sin decir más, Demetri salió de mi habitación.

– Te puedo ayudar a escapar. Después me encargaré de Demetri. – Jane tenía la mirada perdida, como si estuviera pensando en miles de cosas.

– No. Tú serías la que quedaría en problemas. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer. – mi recién adquirida valentía me sorprendió.

Desperté en la gran cama, mi última noche como humana había dormido bastante bien, sin pesadillas e incluso relajada. Me levanté y me metí a bañar, cuando hube terminado de arreglarme, Demetri golpeó en mi puerta.

– Relájate. – Decía mientras yo me recostaba en la cama – Te aplicaré este relajante muscular para que pase todo más rápido.

– ¿Por qué eres tan amable? – pregunté tosca. Odiaba la hipocresía.

– No sé, creo que me estoy entrenando para fingir que estoy contigo. Igual vamos a romper.

– ¿Vamos a romper? ¡Auch! – me quejé cuando me puso la inyección con el relajante muscular.

Sentí el cuerpo de trapo, incluso los parpados me pesaban.

– No soportaría una eternidad fingiendo contigo. Me prometí no estar con nadie más después de la muerte de Danielle y pienso cumplirlo, así lo de nosotros no sea más que una estúpida mentira.

– Jum… – los labios me pesaban para hablar – ¿Cuánto… relajante… me… pusiste? – logré articular con mucho esfuerzo.

– Una dosis letal. Es más fácil convertir a alguien cuando está en el estado en el que tú te encuentras ahora.

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas, los ojos empezaron a cerrárseme, la vida se me escapaba de las manos.

– Te veo al otro lado. – lo último que vi fue a Demetri acercándose a mi cuello.

**Alec POV**

– No veo por qué tienes que quedarte aquí. – me quejé por enésima vez.

– El plan fue tu idea. – me recordó Seth.

– Esta parte del plan fue tu idea. – le eché en cara.

Se encogió de hombros.

El cuarto de Liz aún conservaba su aroma característico, a pesar de que hace dos días se había ido. Su recuerdo me quemaba en lo más hondo de mi ser, me estaba enloqueciendo sin ella.

– ¿Aún la amas de esa forma? – pregunté mirando su mesita de noche.

Tenía una foto enmarcada de su viaje a Londres con Nessie. Ambas sonreían mientras Lizzie se encaramaba en la espalda de Nessie para la foto. Según lo que me contó Liz, el viaje había sido para el cumpleaños de Ness.

– Sí, creo que nunca dejaré de hacerlo. – respondió sin mirarme.

– Ella no te ama. – mi voz sonaba dura.

– No como yo quiero, pero si me ama.

Ambos guardamos silencio un momento. Seguí mirando la mesita de Eli: su reloj marcaba las 8:30 am, tenía muchas fotos en las que nunca había reparado, porque siempre miraba la de Eli con Nessie. Tenía una con Rosalie y Emmett, todos vestían de traje y ella lucía hermosa; había otra dónde se encontraba en la que supuse era la playa de la Push, con Jacob que tenía abrazada a Ness y con Seth que la tenía alzada en vilo; – una corta ola de celos me recorrió, pero estaba muy deprimido para que fuera más trascendental – había una de toda la familia en Navidad, una de Liz cuando pequeña, con una niña de piel morena y cabellos oscuros al lado de un lobo color negro. Esta última llamó mi atención.

– ¿Quién ese lobo? – Seth seguramente sabía.

– Es Sam. Lizzie y Madison son buenas amigas.

– ¿Quién es Madison? – estaba seguro que Lizzie la había nombrado pero no lo recordaba con claridad.

– Es la hija de Sam y Emily. – sonrió el licántropo, recostado de la cama de Liz.

Seguí mirando las fotos de Liz: había una que Lizzie me había mostrado con especial interés un día, estaba con su banda favorita.

"_Cuando tu familia tiene dinero y tu tía puede adivinar el número del sorteo para conocerlos, no fue muy difícil conseguir esta foto._" Recordé que me había dicho.

Sonreí melancólico. Continúe mirando aquellos recuerdos plasmados en papel fotográfico y el ácido con el que me quemaba la maldita soledad se intensificó cuando vi la última foto: Lizzie y yo estábamos debajo de nuestro abeto, yo la abrazaba de la cintura y nos mirábamos a los ojos.

No recordaba quién había tomado la foto, pero esta había sido en el día de campo que hicimos con Jacob y Reneesme. Tomé el portarretrato en mis manos, como si fuera un tesoro. Sentía su peso como si fueran toneladas, como si estuviera cargando todo mi sufrimiento en mis propias manos.

– Me recuerdas a Edward. – dijo Seth, al darse cuenta de mi expresión.

– ¿Por qué? – le pregunté con la voz muerta.

– Cuando Bella estaba embarazada, Edward tenía esa cara todo el tiempo, como si lo estuvieran torturando.

Y lo estaban haciendo, la soledad lo hacía.

– Vas a apestar su habitación. – cambié de tema.

– Con algún olor tengo que disimular el mío. Además tengo que usar tu ropa y eso me quema la nariz, estar en el cuarto de Liz apacigua tu hediondez. – hizo un mohín con la nariz.

– Supongo que yo me lo busqué al dejarte participar.

– Si no me hubieras dejado, me habría inmiscuido de un modo u otro. – confesó mirando la televisión.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunté sarcástico, yo lo hubiera impedido a toda costa.

Antes de que Seth pudiera responder, Alice entró a la habitación de Eli.

– Ya empezó. – habló seria, como todos en la familia últimamente.

Mi muerto corazón se estrujó con fuerza, había perdido para siempre a mi Liz humana. Por mi culpa, su calidez se marcharía y se convertiría en un muerto viviente, y lo que más me angustiaba era lo que al mismo tiempo me daba más rabia: estaba con los Vulturi, lejos de mí.

**Lizzie POV**

Si me dieran a elegir entre una muerte tortuosa y sádica y quemarme en llamas como lo estaba haciendo, habría elegido la muerte tortuosa y sádica. Cada parte de mi cuerpo, sin excepción alguna, estaba ardiendo.

No gritaba, no gemía, no escuchaba con claridad, sólo podía centrar mi atención en las llamas consumiéndome. ¿Por esto tenía que pasar para ser convertida? Prefería la muerte. No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba siendo calcinada por ese fuego, pero me parecían cien años. ¿Acaso tenía tan mal karma, que si había muerto y estaba en el infierno? Empezaba a creer que era así.

Mis ojos estaban cerrados… ¿o no? No tenía noción del tiempo ni del espacio, estaba consumiéndome y ni cuenta me daba. Estaba sola, no sentía la presencia de nadie a mi lado y ese sería mi destino: estaba condenada a vagar eternamente en el mundo sin amor.

No había sentido la mordida, pero poco me importaba. Era suficiente con todas esas llamas consumiéndome. ¿Iba a detenerse alguna vez? Mi corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, como huyendo de su inminente muerte. Iluso.

– Parece que ya está por acabar. – una voz que no reconocía habló.

Los furiosos latidos de mi corazón continuaron, distrayéndome de aquella voz. Con cada segundo empezaron a disminuir más, cada vez más lentos, cada vez más agónicos. Con su último latido, estruendoso y doloroso, se detuvo. Todo era silencio. Estaba hecho.

El fuego empezó a extinguirse de mis venas, dejando libre primero mis manos y pies después mis brazos y piernas hasta extinguirse completamente dónde antes latía mi corazón, ahora muerto. Sin abrir mis ojos, estiré los dedos de mi mano derecha, para comprobar que seguía completa y no era sólo cenizas. Sentí los músculos tensionarse, era una buena señal.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos. Vi a alguien de cabello rubio, mirando por la diminuta ventana. Podía observar cada hebra de cabello con claridad y no sólo eso, cada partícula en el aire, cada parte del cuarto, era como si viera por primera vez.

Bajé el rostro y vi mis manos blancas, más blancas de lo que nunca estuvieron, eran nieve. Supuse que eran frías. Toqué mi cabello y lo sentí sedoso, al mirarlo me sorprendí, ahora lo veía con más nitidez. Era un poco agobiante.

– ¡Lizzie! – Jane me llamó.

Levanté mi rostro y pude ver el suyo. Si antes la había encontrado parecida a Alec, ahora esa descripción se quedaba corta. Cada parte de su rostro me recordaba a su hermano…o eso creía. Angustiada por no recordar a Alec con claridad probé a pensar en alguien más. Ness. Su rostro amable y sus ojos chocolate me eran borrosos, como si toda mi vida humana la hubiera vivido con una venda traslucida en mis ojos.

– ¿Qué va mal? – preguntó Jane acercándose lentamente.

Me levanté bruscamente de la cama, a la defensiva.

– ¡Auch! ¡Tranquila! – pidió cuando un cuadro que adornaba la habitación se rompió en su cabeza.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Concentré en mi telequinesis en los restos del cuadro, algo que no había hecho nunca, ya que esta siempre aparecía sola, lentamente este comenzó a subir hasta quedar a la altura de Jane. Ella ni se inmuto, sólo me miraba divertida.

Bajo mi poder, los restos del cuadro empezaron a danzar en el aire, dando las curvas y giros que yo quería que dieran. Cuando me aburrí de jugar con lo que quedaba de la pintura, arrojé los restos contra la pared. Sonreí complacida al ver lo poderosa que era. Centré mi atención en un libro de la biblioteca y este se dirigió grácilmente hacia mí. Lo dejé caer en mis manos y casi no sentí su peso.

– ¿Lizzie? – miré a Jane. – Tómalo con calma, ¿quieres? Ahora eres una neófita y puedes tener tu buen temperamento mientras te acostumbras. – dijo refiriéndose a lo inestable que era ahora.

– De acuerdo. – me callé inmediatamente después de escuchar mi voz.

Era una voz cantarina, fina y seductora. La curiosidad de verme en el espejo me invadió. Bajó la mirada inquisitiva de Jane me dirigí al espejo del baño.

Mi reflejo me dejó impactada. Mi cabello caía en rizos por mi espalda, dándole a mi cara un aspecto más fino; mis ojos eran de un rojo escarlata, intimidantes y letales; mi piel era blanca como el mármol y de seguro fría como el hielo. Por primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, podía estar a la altura de mi familia.

Ahora era hermosa y poderosa, ya no sería eclipsada por ellos, estaría a su altura… si estuviera con ellos. La realidad me golpeó fuerte: estaba en la guardia Vulturi de ahora en adelante y nadie podía cambiar eso, ni Jane, ni Demetri, ni mi familia, ni Alec. Ahora era una Vulturi.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Jane al ver mi expresión.

– Eso creo… – Suspiré – ¿Ahora qué? – pregunté más para mí misma.

– Mis maestros quieren verte, después te acompañaré a cazar. Me han encargado de ti.

– ¿Por qué no ha Demetri? – ¿No se suponía que éramos pareja?

– Se excusó diciendo que no soportaba verte sufrir así, que mejor me encargara yo. – el tono de Jane dejaba ver lo poco que soportaba a Demetri.

– Supongo que sonó muy falso.

– No te imaginas cuánto. – definitivamente Demetri era un sínico.

"_No sé, creo que me estoy entrenando para fingir que estoy contigo. Igual vamos a romper._" La frase de Demetri sonó en mi cabeza como eco, mis recuerdos humanos eran poco exactos y, para mi desgracia, inestables y finitos.

– Igual vamos a romper. – repetí sus palabras.

Jane me miró sorprendida.

– Él mismo me lo dijo. Y para serte sincera eso me tranquiliza un poco, ¿Te imaginas una eternidad fingiendo junto a él?

La risa de Jane sonó armoniosa, con un deje infantil. Por mi lado sonreí melancólica, el vago recuerdo de la risa de Alec vino a mi mente.

La reunión con Aro, Marco y Cayo fue breve. Jane me dijo que debía decirles maestros de ahora en adelante, porque era parte de la guardia. Decirles de ese modo me supuso un gran esfuerzo, sobretodo porque me preguntaron si quería compartir cuarto con Demetri. Este lo resolvió rápidamente diciendo que mientras yo me acostumbraba a esta nueva vida era mejor que tuviera el mío propio.

En aquella reunión dejé explicito que no quería cazar humanos, que sería vegetariana. Algunas risas se escucharon, entre ellas la de Demetri, pero mi petición fue aceptada.

"_Por lo menos conservaré algo de humanidad."_ Pensé irónica.

Por fin, Jane y yo salimos a cazar. La sed en mi garganta estaba volviéndome loca. Me llevó a los bosques cercanos a Volterra. Mi primera presa fue un cervatillo, su sangre no se me antojaba apetitosa pero prefería eso a quitarle la vida a una persona. Tuve que cazar unos cuantos herbívoros más para saciarme un poco. El lobo que encontré después terminó por calmar la sed.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo al castillo, Jane me dio el día libre, por decirlo de algún modo, ya que se suponía que debía incorporarme a las actividades de la guardia. Me aseé – mi ropa estaba manchada de sangre y echa harapos – y me vestí con algo abrigador, aunque no lo necesitara en realidad, era una vampira ahora.

* * *

**_¡Hello!_**

**Bueno, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les gustes. Tranquilas, Alec y Lizzie no estarán separados por mucho tiempo... xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: _lani'sworld _, _LiahDragga_ , _feliz por siempre_ , _bellessie_ , _alele22_ , _eLAnIE18_**

**¡Muchas Gracias! :D**

**Trataré de subir pronto el otro cap, que me encata como está quedando xD**

**Hugs,**

_**Paula**_


	20. Indifference

_**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D**_

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**XX. Indifference**

**Lizzie POV**

Esto no era posible, era físicamente imposible.

– Has lo que quieras conmigo, pero déjala ir…

– No creo que sea posible. – habló Félix con voz fría.

No soporte más y les di la espalda, ver aquella pareja me producía demasiado sentimientos encontrados, me recordaba a tantas cosas. A pesar de que me alejé bastante, mi desarrollado oído aún podía escucharlos.

– Por…por f…fa…favor – tartamudeó la chica – Pu…pue… pueden con…convertirme.

Giré mi cabeza bruscamente hacia la casa que había dejado atrás. Regresé lo más rápido que pude y ya que era una neófita, sólo me tomo unos segundos.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunté en el mismo tono que Félix, había aprendido a imitar esa clase de voz glacial.

La chica me miró presa del miedo y no la culpaba, tenía razones de sobra para estar tan asustada. Hace más de seis meses que era una Vulturi y, por alguna razón, era una de las de más rango, como si estuviera reemplazando a…

– ¿Quieres ser convertida? – pregunté mirándola directamente a los ojos.

– S…s…sí. – alcanzó a responder la chica de cabellos negros.

Miré a Jane con cara suplicante.

– Félix, vigílalos. – Jane me tomó de la mano y me guió lejos de la casa, para que el vampiro de cabello caoba no alcanzara a oírnos.

– Se supone que eres una Vulturi, no está entre tus funciones ser tan compasiva. – dijo recostándose de un árbol.

– No podemos matarlos.

– ¿Por qué no? Ese vampiro le rebeló a esa humana de nuestra existencia, eso es un buen motivo para que tu telequinesis y tú lo hagan pedazos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

– Jane, están enamorados. – Me excusé – Para mí, es un buen motivo para salir bien librados de esto.

– Ella no puede seguir siendo humana. – objetó.

– No tiene que seguir siéndolo, ella quiere ser convertida.

Los ojos carmesí de Jane eran serios, pero había a aprendido a conocerla lo suficiente para saber que comenzaba a ceder.

– Te podrá sonar ridículo, pero desde que Edward y Bella estuvieron por última vez en Volterra, nos hemos encontrado con varios casos más de un vampiro enamorado de una humana o de una vampira enamorada de un humano.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. Era una perspectiva muy romántica desde mi punto de vista, pero para los Vulturi debía ser una completa molestia. De hecho, dudaba que muchas de esas parejas hubieran tenido un final feliz.

Jane pareció leer mi mirada:

– Sí, muchos no tuvieron el final que tuvieron Edward y Bella.

Suspiré.

– Jane, por favor. Convierte a la chica. Podrías consolarte sabiendo que el vampiro de cabello caoba no quiere convertirla y será infeliz por siempre sabiendo que la mujer que ama está "maldita". – hice comillas con mis dedos a la última palabra.

Jane soltó una carcajada con deje sarcástico. Pareció meditar mis palabras un momento.

– Supongo que puedes llegar, poner tu mejor cara malvada – soltó una carcajada – y decir nuestra decisión. Y sin esperar a que nadie reaccione, morderé a la chica. Pero eso sí, tú quedas encargada de vigilar que la terminé la transformación.

– Muy bien. – sonreí.

Corrimos de vuelta a la casa donde aguardaban el veredicto. Al llegar, el vampiro de cabellos color caoba tenía a su amada humana en brazos, con la cabeza de ella recostada en su pecho. Ambos estaban sentados en una esquina vigilados por Félix.

– Hemos tomado una decisión. – anuncié con la voz más fría que tenía.

La chica me miró fijamente con sus ojos color avellana, pude ver la determinación que tenía, ella no dejaría que la separaran de él. Un nudo se hizo en mi garganta: a mí sí me habían podido separar de… No podía pensar si quiera en su nombre, hacerlo me desgarraba por dentro.

Tomé un profundo respiro, a pesar de que no necesitaba oxígeno.

– Serás convertida. – traté de sonar indiferente, que no se escuchara en mi tono de voz lo mucho que me aliviaba que ambos se salvaran.

– ¡No! – El vampiro de cabello marrón se levantó de donde estaba sentado – ¡No pueden hacerle esto!

Lo miré sorprendida, no me esperaba que él de verdad no quisiera esta clase de vida para ella.

– No es algo que puedas evitar. – el tono de Jane era cortante.

En un movimiento rápido, casi invisible para los ojos humanos, el vampiro se poso delante de la humana de modo protector.

– Como si con eso pudieras evitarlo. – habló Félix de forma arrogante.

El vampiro se abalanzó sobre nosotros, aunque no pudo llegar muy lejos. Con mi telequinesis lo detuve y lo elevé por los aires. Se removió inquieto, tratando de bajar.

– Ahora Jane. – dije sin dejar de mirar al vampiro que trataba de liberarse.

A velocidad vampírica Jane tomó a la humana en brazos y la mordió en el cuello.

– ¡Dana! – gritó el vampiro de cabello caoba.

La humana ni siquiera grito, se limitó a dejarse caer en el suelo cuando Jane la soltó.

– Samuel… – susurró con dificultad la humana.

Bajé al vampiro, que instantáneamente corrió hacia ella.

– Elizabeth vendrá todos los días a vigilar que la transformación se complete. – anunció Jane con ese tono que, si fuera humana, me habría erizado los pelos de la nuca.

Samuel me dirigió una mirada envenenada mientras llevaba a su humana al único cuarto que tenía esa casa en medio del bosque.

Me acerqué al improvisado lecho en el que ahora se quemaba Dana.

– Yo… – dejé la frase inconclusa.

– ¿Te puedes largar? – me espetó Samuel mirándome con rabia.

Lo miré ceñuda y me giré para irme.

– Me alegro que no los separaran. – dije sin mirarlos y salí de la casa.

Félix y Jane me estaban esperando afuera para irnos.

Corrimos todo el camino en silencio hasta París. Esa misión nos había llevado hasta Francia, a veces ser una Vulturi tenía sus ventajas; gracias a eso, había conocido la mitad de Europa. La carrera me reconfortó, me hizo sentir libre, aunque, en realidad, no lo era.

Estaba condena a una existencia en la guardia, pero lo peor de todo era una sin él y sin mi familia. Recordé de pronto a Samuel y a Dana: puede que él no estuviera contento con nuestra decisión, por lo menos estaría al lado de Dana para siempre. Eso era algo que yo no podría hacer, no podría estar a su lado…

Llegamos al hotel en el que nos hospedábamos, era de noche, por lo que pudimos entrar sin problema por la puerta principal. Subimos a nuestra habitación a simular que pasábamos la noche ahí, en realidad, a simular que dormíamos.

– No sé por qué eres tan blanda. – me reclamó Félix sentado viendo televisión un rato después.

– No soy blanda. – dije sin levantar la vista de mi libro.

– ¡Claro que sí! – Escuché que se levantó del sillón – Tratas de salvar siempre a los que juzgamos, te derrites cuando vez algún romance… Apuesto a que si juzgáramos a una camada de cachorros no dudarías en salvarlos.

Jane soltó una risita tonta desde donde estaba sentada, con su portátil en las piernas.

– Espero que nunca tengamos que juzgar a una camada de perritos, – miré a Félix con fingida preocupación – se me partiría el alma.

Jane estalló en carcajadas mientras Félix bajo su cabeza a mi altura.

– ¿Te crees muy chistosita, no? – vi claramente sus intenciones y antes de que me alzara en vilo yo hice lo mismo, pero con mi telequinesis.

Las carcajadas de Jane se hicieron más fuertes, mientras se agarraba el estomago.

– ¡Bájame enana! – gritó Félix a dos metros del suelo.

"_Enana…_" Un atisbo de mi anterior vida vino como un golpe en la cara. Jacob me llamaba así, traté de recordar su cara con mayor claridad pero seguía viéndola borrosa. Dejé a Félix en el suelo con suavidad.

Iba a decir algo, pero al ver mi expresión se lo calló. Jane paró abruptamente de reírse al verme y se acercó.

– Félix y yo te prometimos que íbamos a encontrar una solución y lo haremos. – me consoló Jane.

Sonreí a medias, eso me parecía una posibilidad tan lejana.

El resto de la semana estuvimos visitando París, aunque de noche. Fuimos de compras, Jane decía que se había cansado de verme con la misma ropa. Por las mañanas escapaba del hotel, sin que nadie me viera, para poder ir a controlar la transformación de Dana. El primer día que fui, Samuel se mostró tosco y grosero, aunque no lo culpaba.

Pero las siguientes dos veces se mostró más amable ya sea porque se dio cuenta que yo había intercedido por ellos o porque Dana ya casi acaba de sufrir la transformación. El último día, me quede hasta que Dana despertó.

– ¿Dana? – la llamó Samuel sosteniendo su mano.

Lentamente, ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró sorprendida.

– ¿Samuel? – habló con voz cantarina.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al escuchar su voz por primera vez.

– Supongo que ya no son requeridos mis servicios. – dije mirando cómo se abrazaban.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta pero un brazo me detuvo.

– ¿Eres Lizzie, verdad? – preguntó Dana.

Asentí con la cabeza.

– Quería agradecerte, sé que tú nos salvaste. No sé porque un Vulturi lo haría, pero tú pareces diferente a los otros dos, pareces… buena.

Sonreí y salí finalmente.

El vuelo a Florencia se me hizo rápido y mi rápida conducción nos permitió llegar a Volterra en tiempo record. Mientras estacionaba el convertible rojo – Los Vulturi tenían un estacionamiento secreto para una gran colección de autos – en el que nos transportamos recordé a mi madre y a mis tíos: ella, Edward y Jasper e incluso mi papá amarían un auto como este.

Entramos al castillo y nos encontramos con un gran revuelo. Toda la guardia esperaba impaciente afuera de la sala de reuniones.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Félix a Gianna.

– Ha vuelto.

– ¿Quién? – la voz de Jane dejaba ver su nerviosismo.

– Alec. – contestó Gianna.

Sentí que el suelo se tambaleaba… ¿o era yo? ¡¿Alec estaba en Volterra? A pesar de mi piel dura como roca y fría como cristal, me sentí de gelatina. ¿Por qué Alec estaba en Volterra? Todos estos seis meses se irían a la basura si los Vulturi descubrían la verdad, todo mi sufrimiento sería para nada y peor aún, sufriría más por la ejecución de la sentencia de Alec: la muerte.

Sería capaz de enfrentarme a toda la guardia si era necesario con tal de salvarlo e incluso contando con Jane y Félix de mi lado, sabía que no ganaría. Mi corazón se estrujó con fuerza al pensar en una existencia sin Alec. Yo podía soportar una eternidad sin él pero sabiendo que estaba a salvo. En cambio, una existencia siendo consciente de que él había muerto, que jamás lo volvería a ver, simplemente merecía mi muerte. Todo sería una completa agonía.

Los minutos pasaban y yo me volvía más impaciente. Podría haber agujerado el suelo con mi ir y venir. Para distraerme un poco, fui a mi habitación y traje mi ipod. Me senté en la elegante sala de espera (un sofá en L y dos sillones, todos de cuero negro, que contrastaba con el color de las paredes antiguas del castillo) y puse el aleatorio de _Simple Plan_, con el volumen al máximo.

– ¿Por qué crees que está aquí? – inquirió Jane nerviosa, sentándose a mi lado.

Suspiré.

– No lo sé. – respondí en un susurró inaudible para un humano.

Estaba impaciente.

– ¿Quieres quedarte quieta? Me pones nerviosa con ese movimiento de piernas.

Sonreí a medias. Moverme incesantemente las piernas era una costumbre muy propia de mí desde que era una niña.

– Lo siento. – dije deteniendo el movimiento.

Al cabo de una hora, una larga y angustiosa, la puerta se abrió. Si mi corazón aún hubiese latido estaría disparado. Apagué el ipod y esperé. Nadie salía, era como si el tiempo estuviese pasando más lento, otro segundo más y entraría a la sala a ver qué pasaba.

Al fin salió Demetri, me dirigió una sonrisa arrogante y se perdió por el pasillo. Le siguieron Aro, Cayo y Marco, todos ni se giraron a mirarme. El último en salir fue Alec. Su cabello castaño estaba alborotado, perfecto, sus labios eran una línea recta y miraba fijamente al suelo, como queriendo evitar cruzar su mirada con algo… o alguien.

Sin embargo, la opresión en mi pecho, esa que me hacía querer regresar a Forks por él y esa que me había hecho la existencia miserable, se esfumó. Con sólo eso, con sólo verlo. Mis recuerdos humanos no le hacían justicia a Alec: él era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su fuerte pecho se marcaba debajo de su camiseta negra, tenía las manos crispadas en puños y su andar era inseguro, no como si temiera algo, sino con menos garbo de lo que recordaba borrosamente, era como si estuviera indeciso.

Si mis manos pudieran sudar, estarían empapadas, Alec se estaba acercando hacia donde Jane y yo estábamos sentadas. Se detuvo a poco menos de un metro de nosotras y levantó su rostro. Tuve que ahogar un grito, sus ojos no eran color miel por haber seguido la dieta de mi familia, eran rojo carmesí. Su expresión se me antojaba distante, al igual que su mirada, era como si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de mí.

– Hola Jane. – saludó con voz glacial a su hermana.

Aunque no era muy propio de Jane, se lanzó a los brazos de Alec.

– ¡Alec!

Él sonrió imperceptiblemente, casi una mueca y le devolvió el abrazo.

– ¡Qué bueno verte! – sonrió Jane zafándose de su abrazo.

Yo seguía sentada, sin poder mover un solo músculo. Mirándolo embelesada. Jane me miró incómoda, Alec no se percataba de mi presencia.

– Alec… – habló con cautela Jane – ¿No vas a saludar a Liz?

Su cuerpo giró en mi dirección. Sus ojos me miraron sin ninguna emoción, como si fuera una desconocida.

– Oh, por supuesto. Hola, Elizabeth. – su tono despedazó mi muerto corazón.

– H… Hola Alec. – balbuceé torpemente.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente. No soporte más su indiferencia y corrí a mi habitación. Lloré sin lágrimas sobre mi innecesaria almohada, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, no porque latiera, sino porque el dolor era muy fuerte. La horrible opresión regresó y me hizo sentir miserable y sola.

Alec había dejado de amarme y, aunque yo lo siguiera queriendo y deseando con todas mis fuerzas, ya no era correspondida. No podía imaginar una tortura peor que esta. Sólo quería que la pena me consumiera, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir existiendo?

**Alec POV**

Sus ojos. Sus ojos era lo que más ansioso estaba por ver. Su hermoso color gris se había esfumado hace tiempo, sin embargo, su mirada era lo que necesitaba para cumplir esto, sólo con su mirada sería capaz de aguantar.

Salí cabizbajo de la sala de reuniones, tenía que sacar fuerzas para no arrojarme a sus pies. Respiré profundamente y levanté la cara. Ahí estaba, hermosa en la eternidad como lo era humana: su cabello castaño claro caía en perfectos rizos, su piel pálida como el mármol le daba un toque angelical, sus labios carnosos estaban serios al verme y sus ojos… eran color topacio rojizo, más rojo que topacio pero con un ligero toque anaranjado, (era obvio que no consumía sangre humana) pero miraron como siempre lo hacían y saber que ahora mi mirada no dejaba ver mis verdaderos sentimientos era doloroso, la heriría.

– Hola Jane. – saludé con mi antigua voz fría.

– ¡Alec! – se lanzó mi hermana a abrazarme

Sonreí al ver lo mucho que _ella_ había influido en mi hermana, al igual como lo había hecho en mí.

– ¡Qué bueno verte! – sonrió Jane zafándose de nuestro abrazo.

No se movía, estaba esperando a que la viera, que si acaso la determinara.

«_ Sé fuerte por ella_.» me repetí.

– Alec… – habló Jane – ¿No vas a saludar a Liz?

Me giré lo más lento que pude, como si lo hiciera sólo por educación, como si no me importara.

«_Como si eso fuera posible, como si realmente no me importara._ » pensé melancólico.

– Oh, por supuesto. Hola, Elizabeth. – mi tono era despectivo.

– H… Hola Alec. – tartamudeó.

No hablé más, tenía que seguir con mi rol indiferente. Sin decir más, _ella_ salió corriendo. Jane y yo la vimos alejarse. Mi hermana se giró a verme con fuego en los ojos.

– ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? – Me reclamó – ¡Tú no sabes todo lo que te ha extrañado y es así como la tratas!

– ¿Quién? – me hice el tonto.

– Oh, claro. Pensé que lo sabías pero al parecer no: Elizabeth Cullen está enamorada de ti y tú eres un imbécil por comportarte así. – susurró Jane molesta, para que nadie escuchara nada.

Me miró furiosa unos segundos más, esperando mi respuesta. No dije nada. Jane soltó un resoplido y se marchó en la misma dirección que _ella_.

– Claro que sé todo eso. – susurré para mi mismo cuando Jane se hubo ido.

Para mí no había otra verdad que esa, _ella_ me ama al igual que yo la amaba a _ella_. Pero yo tenía que ser fuerte, por _ella_, por ambos, para sacarla de aquí. Para salir juntos de ese infierno.

* * *

_**¡Hello!**_ **Aquí está otro capítulo que me gustó mucho, espero que a ustedes también +.+**

**Gracias por sus reviews a: _alele22_ , _Pixiedust Fairy_ , _lani'sworld_ , _LiahDragga_ , _bellessie _**

**_Alice Vulturi _: Gracias por avisarme ;)**

**Trataré de subir otro cap esta semana, ya que estoy de receso escolar. **

**Kisses, **

**Paula**


	21. It s Never Too Late

**_Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga, así como sus personajes, pertenencen a Stephanie Meyer. La trama es mía, así como algunos personajes :D_**

* * *

**Between a Vampire and a Werewolf**

**XXI. It´s Never Too Late**

**Lizzie POV**

– Concéntrate.

La antigua espada danzaba por el aire a mi propio ritmo.

– Ahora mueve el escudo. – me ordenó Jane.

Lentamente el escudo medieval comenzó a subir y se integró a la danza improvisada con la espada. Bajo mi mando, ambos objetos comenzaron a moverse como si estuvieran siendo usados, como si lucharan. La madera del escudo chocaba con fuerza contra la espada, era un espectáculo del que me sentía orgullosa. Cada día que pasaba, el control sobre mi telequinesis crecía y yo me hacía más poderosa.

– Jane. – _su_ voz nubló cualquier proceso mental razonable y el escudo y la espada cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

La aludida no le dirigió una mirada siquiera cuando respondió:

– ¿Qué se te ofrece, Alec?

– Los maestros quieren hablar contigo. Ahora.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, a pesar de ser una inmortal. _Su_ voz. _Sus _ojos. _Sus _labios. Todo él me hacía estremecerme, como si varias descargas eléctricas me atravesaran. Hacía más de tres meses que Alec había regresado pero su indiferencia todavía dolía como el primer día, incluso más.

Podría decir que Alec me odiaba. Si estábamos en la misma habitación se limitaba a ignorarme y si tenía que hablarme, cosa que solo era en casos extremos, lo hacía con un tono frío, lleno de rabia. A veces me daba la impresión de que me miraba como la hacía antes, con ternura y… amor. Pero cuando él era consciente de que lo estaba observando su mirada se oscurecía y se alejaba.

Jane no entendía el comportamiento de Alec, de hecho, nadie lo hacía. Él, al parecer, se comportaba igual con todo el mundo menos conmigo y… con Demetri. A este último siempre iban dirigidas las miradas más profundas de odio, como si quisiera lanzársele encima. Félix opinaba que estaba celoso pero que seguía amándome, lo que escapaba a su comprensión era el por qué su trato de odio e indiferencia conmigo.

Llevaba aproximadamente nueve meses en la guardia. Y para alivio de Jane y mío e incluso de Félix al cumplir mi primer año en la guardia, rompería con Demetri. Aún seguíamos con nuestra farsa de "pareja perfecta", como lo llamaba Jane. Sin embargo, Demetri y yo teníamos menos contacto cada día. No compartíamos cuarto y nuestro contacto físico se limitaba al _Buenos Días_ y un insulso roce de labios, nada transcendental. Mi tiempo lo gastaba de misión en misión, acompañada de Jane y Félix. Pero en mi mente siempre estaba presente Alec.

– Regresó en un minuto, sigue practicando Lizzie. – habló con dulzura Jane dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Asentí. Alec estaba a mi espalda, por lo que no me giré para encarar la ida de Jane.

«_Respira, seguramente ya se fue. Recuérdalo: él te odia_» me repetí.

Retomé mi entrenamiento con la espada y el escudo: tenía que practicar mi telequinesis con varios objetos al tiempo y en un movimiento determinado. Sentía su mirada taladrarme la espalda pero no fui capaz de voltear. Yo también lo ignoraba, era la mejor forma de no herirme más al ver sus furiosas miradas. La danza de los objetos comenzó y, cuando los tuve bajo mi total control, simulé de nuevo que luchaban.

– Has progresado mucho. – dicho esto, la espada y el escudo cayeron de nuevo al suelo.

Giré lo más normal que pude para ver a Alec recostado con indiferencia en el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos carmesí me miraron con una expresión diferente a como lo habían hecho los últimos meses, como si algo le resultara divertido.

– He estado practicando mucho. – susurré, nerviosa.

Una chispa de algo que no supe reconocer paso fugazmente por su mirada, pero tan rápido como vino, se fue. Sus ojos volvían a ser dos cuchillos listos a clavarse en lo profundo de mi corazón.

– ¿Y con quién sueles entrenar? – la mirada de Alec era impenetrable.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

– Casi siempre lo hago con Jane, otras con Félix. – Alec suspiró.

¿Por qué parecía como si estuviera aliviado? ¿Era tan gratificante que con los únicos con los que me relacionaba eran Félix y Jane? ¿Acaso Alec se alegra de mi soledad? Suspiré triste. Sin embargo, algo en mi interior me impulsó a mentir, a probar la teoría de Félix:

– Claro, algunas veces Demetri me acompaña. – Continúe – Dice que nos falta tiempo juntos.

Esperé atenta la reacción de Alec: sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y después su ceño se frunció. Su cuerpo se tensionó al instante y sus puños se cerraron en puños. Una estúpida sonrisa quería salir de mis labios, por lo que los apreté, conteniéndola.

¿Realmente era posible que Alec estuviera celoso?

– Así que… Demetri y tú… ¿Son muy unidos? – su voz era glacial.

Seguía con el tonto impulso de reírme, pero me controlé lo mejor que pude.

– Algo. – me limité a contestar.

La expresión de Alec seguía seria, sus nudillos estaban blancos de lo fuerte que estaba apretando las manos. Un largo silencio siguió a continuación. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o, por lo menos yo, estaba concentrada en la mirada furibunda de Alec.

– Yo… Aún no puedo creerlo. – susurró con dientes apretados.

– ¿Qué cosa?

Guardó silencio un momento, mirándome fijamente.

– Que tú… Que él se atreviera a tanto.

Abrí mi boca, sorprendida. ¿Era posible que Alec supiera la verdad?

– ¿Quién? – alcancé a decir, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Una sonrisa misteriosa surgió en los labios de Alec. Lentamente, comenzó a acercarse. Mi respiración comenzó a volverse más profunda, aunque no necesitará oxígeno en realidad. Yo, a mi vez, comencé a retroceder, quedando pegada a la pared. A pocos centímetros de mí, se detuvo. Puso sus dos manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y bajó su rostro a la altura del mío. Sus labios estaban tan cerca…

– _Liz_, – me temblaron las rodillas cuando me habló con tanta ternura – ¿Tú realmente amas a Demetri? – su dulce aliento me golpeó con fuerza.

Su pregunta me dejó fuera de base. ¡Obviamente no lo amaba! Pero tenía que fingir lo mejor posible, tenía que mentir en mi respuesta, ¿no? Tal vez era mi oportunidad de recuperar a Alec, tal vez él aún me amaba y con una simple confesión podríamos estar juntos nuevamente.

O simplemente me torturaba con su cercanía y con esa clase de preguntas. Traté de ser lo más honesta posible.

– Yo… No puedo decir que estoy enamorada de él, pero no lo odio. Yo…

– ¡Lizzie! – la voz de Jane venía desde el corredor.

Alec no se movió ni un milímetro, yo tampoco conseguí hacer reaccionar a mis músculos.

– Haz que se vaya, quiero hablar contigo. – su mirada era hipnótica.

No daba crédito a mis oídos, no era posible que él estuviera diciendo eso. Respiré profundamente, tomando fuerzas no sé de dónde.

– Quiero entrenar un poco más. Nos vemos en un rato, Jen – traté de sonar convincente.

Jane pareció meditarlo.

– ¡Está bien! ¡Iré a cazar con Félix, nos vemos en un rato! – se escucharon pasos alejarse.

Me quedé mirando la puerta. ¿Por qué levantaba innecesariamente la voz? No lo sabía con certeza, pero mientras más enamorada estaba Jane, más comportamiento humano tenía.

Sonreí.

– ¿En qué estábamos? – la voz de Alec era seductora.

– ¿No se dio cuenta que estás aquí? – pregunté cayendo en la cuenta.

Alec bufó, como si estuviera exasperado.

– No sé, la verdad me vale en este momento.

Dirigí mi vista de la puerta a sus ojos carmesí. Su mirada era seria, casi enojada.

– No trates de evadir mi pregunta, ¿Amas a ese idiota?

Mi boca de seguro alcanzó el suelo de lo mucho que la abrí, esto tenía que ser un sueño. Y la peor ironía se hizo presente: yo era una vampira, no podía dormir.

– En realidad… – desvié mi mirada al suelo – No creo que deba estar hablando de esto contigo.

¡¿Qué estupidez tan grande había dicho? Alec bufó de nuevo.

– Por supuesto que tienes, que _debes_. Porque yo… –si mi corazón aún latiera, estaría desbocado – porque yo aún…

– ¿Tendría que suponer que esto pasaría? – la voz de Demetri tenía un dejé irónico.

Alec seguía con su mirada clavada en mi rostro. Yo la sostuve unos segundos, antes de salir de la prisión de sus brazos.

– No está pasando nada. – dije dándoles la espalda.

Antes de escuchar nada más, salí por la puerta del salón de entrenamientos y me dirigí a velocidad inhumana a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me recosté en ella. Como si mis piernas fueran de trapo, me fui deslizando lentamente hacia el piso, y ahí me quedé.

Todo lo ocurrido hace tan sólo unos segundos me tenía al borde de un ataque de histeria. ¿Por qué ignorarme desde su llegada a este lugar y hoy hablarme con toda la seducción de la que es capaz? No entendía, si Alec me amaba todavía, ¿por qué me había tratado de ese modo? ¿Qué objeto tenía?

Mientras estaba aún en mis cavilaciones, golpearon la puerta. Di un pequeño respingo al oír el golpe, no escuche a nadie acercarse. Me levanté y aunque mis músculos no replicaron, si hubiera sido humana, lo hubieran hecho: había estado bastante tiempo sentada en el piso, al menos una hora.

– ¿Lizzie? – era Jane.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta. Jane tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro (De seguro Félix era el culpable de esa sonrisa), pero al verme, su expresión se volvió seria.

– No creo que quieras saber. – dije dándole la espalda y sentándome en mi cama.

– Por supuesto que quiero. – se sentó a mi lado.

Le conté brevemente lo que había pasado con Alec. La cara de Jane era de total incredulidad.

– ¡No sé qué le pasa! – Su tono dejaba ver su frustración – Supongo que la única forma de averiguar qué tenía que decirte es hablando con él.

Enarqué una ceja, escéptica.

– ¿No ves el problema mi querida Jane? ¡Él me odia! No sé por qué se digno a acercarse de esa forma hoy, pero de seguro era para ver cómo me derretía en sus brazos sin poder evitarlo.

– Liz, mi hermano no es así. Debe haber una explicación lógica a todo esto.

«_Pues que venga él y me lo explique_», pensé sarcástica.

Y como si se lo hubiera ordenando, Alec apareció en mi puerta.

« _¡Perfecto! Si todo lo que deseara se volviera realidad…_»

Sus ojos aún eran inescrutables, pero tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

– Jane, ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos un momento?

La aludida me dirigió una mirada de triunfo, como si hubiera ganado una batalla.

– Adelante. – hizo ademan con las manos para que Alec entrara.

Él entró y Jane salió, cerrando tras ella la puerta. Alec se paró al en frente mío. Levanté mi vista a sus ojos del color de la sangre y tuve que contener para no comenzar a sollozar sin lágrimas.

– Creo que me debes una explicación… – comenzó a decir Alec.

– ¿Eso crees? – Lo interrumpí – ¿Crees que tú mereces una? ¿Y yo qué? Había estado más de seis meses sin verte y cuando por fin nos reencontramos de nuevo, tú indiferencia me golpea en la cara como una cachetada. – Me levanté de la cama para poder encararlo – No sabes el infierno que viví sin ti, ¡Lo que era fingir estar con alguien más!

Si pudiera estar llorando, lo estaría haciendo. Planeaba continuar, desahogarme. Con cada palabra quería arrancar todo el amor que sentía por él, echarlo a la basura.

– Hoy por fin me hablaste ¿y para qué? ¡Para dejarme echa un nudo! ¡Para burlarte de cómo aún te amo! Porque ya sé que no me amas, ¿Cómo podrías amar a una traidora?

Los ojos de Alec me observaron aterrados unos segundos, para después derretirse ante mi mirada dolida. Fue como si se hubiesen ocultado bajo una capa de indiferencia todo este tiempo, pero ahora lucían sinceros… y llenos de dolor.

– ¿Alguna vez te dije que no te amaba? – su pregunta hizo que mi corazón casi volviera a latir. – ¿Alguna vez te dije que te odiaba y que pensaba que eras una vil traidora? – acortó un poco la distancia que nos separaba.

– No, no lo hiciste. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo pensar ante tu indiferencia? ¿Que aún me amas y que sólo me ignoras para que no nos maten? – pregunté sarcástica.

– Siempre fuiste muy perspicaz. – su sonrisa me partía el corazón.

Me quedé boquiabierta, totalmente asombrada. Simplemente no era posible… ¿Alec me amaba aún? ¿Nunca había dejado de hacerlo? Pareció leer la pregunta en mis ojos.

– Lizzie, nunca voy a dejar de amarte. Puede que te vayas de mi lado, que me odies, que estés con otro, pero nada de eso va a cambiar mi amor por ti. Mi corazón no ha latido por mucho tiempo y siempre pensé que había perdido mi alma al transformarme en lo que soy, pero cuando llegaste a mi vida, descubrí que no la había perdido, no. Me di cuenta que siempre fue tuya. Aunque no hubieras nacido, aunque aún no te conociera, mi alma siempre ha sido tuya. Por eso cuando me enamoré de ti la recuperé y cuando te fuiste quería simplemente morir, por eso: porque sin ti no tengo alma, no soy nada.

Mi respiración se volvió irregular y mis piernas amenazaban con volverse gelatina. Aún no podía dar crédito a mis oídos. Bajé mi mirada, no soportaba ver la sinceridad y el sufrimiento mezclado en sus ojos. Alec se acercó más, quedando pegado a mí. Tomo mi quijada suavemente y la levantó para que lo mirara.

– Puede que viva mil años más, pero nunca voy a amar a nadie más que a ti. – y acortó la distancia de nuestros labios

Ese beso fue diferente. Estaba cargado de sufrimiento, de frustración, por parte de ambos. Sin embargo, contenía todo la pasión que habíamos estado guardando, que nos había torturado todo este tiempo. Al principio fue un beso dulce, delicado. Pero después se transformó en uno exigente. Enrosqué mis manos en el cabello de Alec, mientras él hacía lo mismo con mi cintura, pegándome a él.

Nuestras lenguas bailaron eufóricas al unísono, como si hubieran estado separadas años en vez de meses. No necesitábamos respirar, por lo que podíamos quedarnos así para siempre. Sacando fuerzas, no sé de dónde, logré separarme de él. Ambos respirábamos agitados, en busca de oxígeno, aunque no lo necesitáramos.

– No sabes todo lo que te he extrañado. – Me dio un beso fugaz – Todas las noches que pasé sin verte dormir fueron una tortura. Incluso cuando supe que ya no eras humana.

– ¿Cuándo supiste que ya no era humana? – pregunté, asombrada.

¿Era posible que mi familia también lo supiera? La respuesta me vino a la cabeza antes de que Alec contestara: Alice.

– Alice lo vio. – respondí por él.

– Alice lo vio todo, pero ya no pudimos hacer nada por detener a Demetri. – pronunció su nombre como una blasfemia.

¡Alice lo había visto todo! Ahora si no dudaba del poder del don de mi tía. Pero si ella lo había visto todo, ¿por qué no lograron detener a Demetri? Alec pareció leer mi mirada, por lo que respondió:

– El día que te fuiste, – hizo una mueca de dolor – Alice llegó de hacer compras muy alterada, estaba buscándote. Según lo que nos dijo, Demetri planeó todo de improvisto, para que ella no pudiera verlo y así, él se saliera con la suya. Para cuando Alice llegó a revisar tu habitación, ya te habías ido. Dijo que estabas ya camino a Florencia. Parecía como si Demetri se hubiera salido con la suya.

¿Parecía? Alec debía no estar consciente de la situación: ¡Demetri se había salido con la suya! Por eso, yo era miembro de la guardia y estaba atascada fingiendo una relación con Demetri. ¿Acaso había una solución a esto?

– Lizzie, puede que no lo parezca pero, en realidad, no todo está perdido. Por eso estoy aquí.

* * *

_**¡Hello! Bueno, ya sé que merezco de todo por actualizar tan tan tarde pero mi única e insulsa explicación es: cierre de notas en el cole. Evidentemente, es sólo válida hasta noviembre porque en ese mes terminé mi año escolar. Tuve diciembre para actualizar pero la verdad es que tuve que hacer muchas cosas y cuando estuve dispuesta y despejada, mi computador murió. Ahora tengo uno nuevo, por el otro no se pudo hacer mucho. El caso es que ya estoy aquí con un nuevo cap :D**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: LiahDragga , alele22 , Jane-Volturi'24 , lani'sworld **_

_** : Muchas gracias por tu review y me encanta que te guste tanto mi historia :D Creo que me gustaría mucho leer la tuya también y ver que tan parecidas somos jaja. Saludos desde Bogotá ^^**_

_**Creo que este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos; amé esa escena entre Alec y Lizzie +.+ Ya ere necesario algo de romance en medio de tanta separación xD.**_

_**Prometo actualizar pronto (:**_

_**Hugs,**_

_**Paula ^^**_


End file.
